


Terra de Ninguém

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1875. Dean e Sam Winchester tem um rancho de gado no estado de Nevada. Sam sonha com uma vida bem diferente, enquanto Dean se sente em seu elemento nesta terra de fortunas ganhas na mineração e perdidas no jogo, homens violentos e paixões avassaladoras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [NO MAN'S LAND](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959821) by [DeanandCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas)



                A luz que se filtrava pelas pálpebras fazia com que a cabeça doesse ainda mais. Apoiou a mão sobre o rosto e tentou se virar na outra direção, fugindo da fonte luminosa.

                Uma voz o chamou, imperativa:

                “Dean!”

                Ele não fez menção de responder,  ainda zonzo de dor.

                A voz repetiu, mais alto:

                “DEAN!”

                Finalmente reconhecendo o timbre e o tom, o rapaz entreabriu um dos olhos, temendo a pontada que viria quando permitisse a entrada da luminosidade solar.

                Um gemido rouco foi o que conseguiu produzir. Focou o olho semi aberto no rosto conhecido, barbado, que o chamava, as mãos na cintura.

                “Acha que pode levantar ainda hoje? Seu irmão está aqui para buscá-lo.”

                Dean percebeu, então, onde estava. Numa cela. O velho amigo Bobby, xerife de Virginia City, o fitava além das grades.

                Num movimento lento ergueu o corpo da cama dura, a cabeça latejando. Tinha bebido demais outra vez.

                “Sam está aqui?”

                “Sim, eu mandei Archie avisá-lo no rancho. Ele se preocupa com você, Dean.”

                “Como é que... cheguei aqui?”

                “Bem, primeiro a bebedeira. Depois, se meteu em uma briga. Antes que acontecesse algo mais sério resolvi colocá-lo de castigo.”

                “Briga?” Não lembrava daquilo. Lembrava de estar no saloon, um copo de uísque na mão, a bela Cassie em seu colo, em seus trajes exíguos de dança. Uma noite agradável, jogando cartas com amigos.

                “Vejo que a pancada na cabeça foi forte. Eu não estava lá, então você vai ter que perguntar para seu companheiro da cela ao lado como foi, quando ele acordar. No momento em que cheguei, estavam vocês dois esparramados no chão, um em cima do outro, difícil saber onde começava um e terminava o outro...”

                Dean voltou a cabeça para a outra cela, onde um homem vestido de preto estava deitado, desacordado, voltado em direção à parede. Pelo que podia dizer, era um desconhecido. Como é que haviam apanhado juntos? E de quem?

                “Quem é ele?” perguntou, curioso.

                “Um forasteiro. Chegou há alguma semanas. Não sei o nome verdadeiro dele, alguns o chamam de “Pastor”, mas pelo que sei, ele não é realmente um. Até ontem não havia se metido em encrenca alguma.”

                “Hummm...” Disse, segurando a cabeça.

                “Bem, levante e venha. Sam não está muito contente em ter que vir buscá-lo.” O xerife já estava abrindo a grade com uma pesada chave de ferro.

                Dean se levantou, ainda segurando a cabeça, o olhar se dirigindo uma última vez para o homem deitado.

                Bobby lhe deu um tapa nas costas que o fez ranger os dentes, um gesto na verdade afetuoso por parte do velho amigo da família, homem de atitudes rudes mas dotado de um bom coração e um grande senso de justiça.

                “Dean... procure ficar fora de confusões por um tempo, certo? As coisas vão bem no rancho, fique por lá alguns dias.”

                Dean detestava ser tratado como um garoto, mas respeitava Bobby como respeitaria o próprio pai, então não retrucou.

                Ao ver a expressão do irmão que o aguardava sentado no escritório, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Aquilo ia ser difícil de aguentar.

*****

                Dean só queria deitar... Não. Queria comer algo bem gorduroso, que pudesse ajudar com a ressaca. Mas como ele é que teria que cozinhar, preferia ir deitar. Infelizmente Sam tinha outros planos.

                “Ah, não. Pode voltar aqui. Temos que conversar.”

                “Sam, eu não consigo nem pensar direito. Já foi muito ruim vir ouvindo as suas reclamações pelo caminho... o que é que precisamos conversar que não pode esperar a dor de cabeça passar?”

                “Os negócios que o levaram a Virgínia City, em primeiro lugar? Antes de você resolver arrumar confusão no “Red Dog”?

                “O dinheiro da venda está no banco. Não o levei ao saloon. Eu não nasci ontem, Sam!”

                “Mas tinha algum dinheiro com você, porque estava apostando alto na mesa de pôquer, pelo que me contaram...”

                “Tirei apenas alguns dólares da minha parte... E comecei ganhando.” Colocou a mão no bolso e não encontrou nada. “Acho que perdi, no final das contas...”

                “Não acha que está meio grandinho para essas coisas, Dean? Quando é que vai começar a agir como um adulto e assumir suas responsabilidades?”

                “Ah, claro! Esqueci que você não vê a hora de voltar para sua preciosa escola no leste, senhor advogado! Pode ir hoje mesmo se quiser! Eu cuido do rancho, pode deixar!” Retrucou de mau humor.

                “Como, Dean? Você continua se metendo em confusões como quando era um garoto!” Disse, a testa franzida.

                “De vez em quando eu preciso sair daqui, preciso me divertir, beber um pouco, ver Cassie ou uma das garotas... Eu sou de carne e osso, Sam!”

                “Mas não precisa mais se meter em jogos duvidosos ou brigas. Da próxima vez eu vou deixar você na cadeia até que Bobby o jogue para fora!”

                “Ótimo! Assim eu posso dormir, pelo menos... Cretino!”

                Saiu batendo a porta, indo em direção ao estábulo. Cada vez que pensava em Sam ir estudar outra vez na Filadélfia, seu estômago revirara. Agora a sensação não era muito melhor.

                Quando discutira com a família e se fora, deixando Dean sozinho para cuidar do rancho e do pai alcoólatra, não hesitara. Agora parecia não achar o irmão mais velho capaz, mesmo que fosse ele quem praticamente o houvesse criado após a morte da mãe.

                Sentou-se encostado à parede, remoendo seus pensamentos e a ressaca. Impala, seu cavalo negro, mastigava calmamente, apreciando o descanso após a viagem desde a cidade.

                Não demorou muito para Sam vir procurá-lo.

                “Dean... desculpe. Não pretendia ofendê-lo, nem duvidar de sua capacidade de gerenciar o rancho. Droga, você sabe como fazê-lo, mas às vezes...”

                O irmão não respondeu, os olhos ainda fechados.

                “Sim, eu... penso em voltar à Filadélfia... Tenho que terminar o curso. E... Jéssica me escreveu. Ela... ainda espera por mim.”

                Era isso, então. A garota por quem Sam era apaixonado havia escrito outra carta chamando-o de volta.

                “E o que o segura aqui, Sam?”

                Sam olhou para ele, o rosto suavizado de sua expressão anterior.

                “Não posso deixar você sozinho, Dean.”

                Diante do olhar furioso que recebeu, continuou rapidamente.

                “Não por questões de administração do rancho... Você precisa de companhia. Antes havia o pai...”

                “Ah! Bela companhia nosso pai! Bêbado dia e noite, arranjando briga, perdendo nosso dinheiro no jogo, causando acidentes... Ótimos dias aqueles!”

                “Dean, não é assim... Eu... me sinto culpado por ter partido e deixado o pai ao seu encargo. Mas eu também não posso pensar em você aqui sem família. Se eu soubesse que tinha uma esposa não ficaria tão incomodado em partir...”

                “Esposa? Esposa? E desde quando eu quero me casar? De onde tirou esta ideia?”

                “Eu sei que aprecia sua liberdade, mas... quanto tempo mais vai esperar para encontrar companhia? As garotas do saloon não são o suficiente, Dean.”

                “Para mim, sim. Vou até lá, escolho uma delas, passamos uma noite agradável e depois volto para casa e não preciso ficar ouvindo queixas ou críticas. Para mim é o suficiente.”

                “Não é disso que estou falando! Você não sente necessidade de... alguém que o apoie, uma companhia para os momentos difíceis, um ombro amigo, uma companheira?” Ele nem mencionou ‘afeto’, porque o irmão se recusava a discutir esse assunto.

                “Sam... essa conversa está me cansando. Sei que quer voltar aos estudos. E eu entendo. Mesmo. É o seu sonho. E há Jessica... Compre a passagem. Eu prometo me comportar a partir de agora. Vá.”

                “Dean...”

                “Estou dizendo que pode ir. Não se preocupe. Vou procurar alguém para me ajudar nas suas tarefas e você pode partir. Quando quiser. Não se prenda por mim. Sou maduro o suficiente para fazer o que é preciso.”

                Sam manteve o olhar por mais alguns instantes e baixou a cabeça, assentindo. Virou-se e deixou Dean novamente na companhia apenas dos cavalos.             

                Este respirou fundo e levantou. Passou a mão pelo pescoço de Impala em um gesto carinhoso e lembrou da mãe. Ela iria querer que Sam estudasse, casasse com a garota que amava e fosse feliz. Desejaria ela também que Dean constituísse família? Provavelmente, mas isso não era para ele. A ideia lhe parecia anti natural... Por que se prender a uma única mulher quando havia tantas?

                Pensou em Cassie... Era linda e ele nutria certa afeição por ela. Não que isso o fizesse ser exclusivo... Mas não era mulher para casar, claro. Ela nunca lhe faria qualquer cobrança, era uma dançarina de saloon, no final das contas.

                Por outro lado, ele se sentia só. Sam havia tocado num ponto doloroso. Odiava a ideia de viver sozinho.


	2. Chapter 2

                No dia seguinte, Sam começou a organizar as coisas para voltar para a Filadélfia. Ele era responsável pela contabilidade do rancho e mantinha as contas sempre em ordem.

                Depois de seu retorno, quando o pai falecera, assumira a função e deixara tudo organizado. Dean tinha tentado registrar os gastos e ganhos, mas diante de tantas atribuições e dos cuidados com o pai, obviamente havia deixado os livros em um estado caótico.

                Apesar da situação estar mais tranquila no momento, ele temia deixar tudo a cargo do irmão novamente. Dean era homem de ação, sempre pronto para tomar as rédeas da situação, mas ainda que fosse inteligente o suficiente, não tinha paciência para essas tarefas burocráticas. Eles precisavam de alguém para cuidar do aspecto financeiro do rancho, especialmente agora que os negócios estavam florescendo.

                A demanda por carne depois da descoberta de ouro e prata na região nas décadas anteriores havia aumentado muito. Ainda se mantinha relativamente estável e eles possuíam um rebanho de bom tamanho, agora que o pai não estava mais presente para perder os lucros de meses em uma única noite. Isso havia acontecido tantas vezes que os irmãos eram extremamente econômicos e viviam de maneira modesta, guardando todo e qualquer dinheiro que estivesse sobrando. Assim, agora, três anos após a morte do pai, haviam pago todas as dívidas e podiam arcar com a contratação de mais funcionários.  Por muito tempo tinham se virado com poucos vaqueiros fixos, a maioria amigos da família. Contratravam extras quando havia necessidade.

                Dean havia saído cedo, logo após o café da manhã, para consertar algumas cercas no limite norte da propriedade. Sam sabia que ele não voltaria a não ser no final do dia. A ele cabiam muitas tarefas das quais se desincumbia  com dedicação.  Sam  entendia porque ele precisava de distração de vez em quando, mas se perguntava se algum dia iria finalmente se acomodar.

                Após registrar a última venda, que Dean havia fechado no dia anterior em Virginia City, preparou-se e seguiu também à cidade. Precisava mandar alguns telegramas, agora que havia chegado à decisão de voltar e concluir o curso de Direito. Planejava também, assim que fosse possível, propor casamento a Jessica, mas isso não era coisa imediata.

                O trajeto até Virginia City seguia por entre a floresta e ocasionais pastagens. A cidade em si se encontrava em uma região rochosa e escarpada e se não fosse a descoberta do veio Comstock no final da década de 1850, provavelmente não haveria cidade ali. Era um povoado próspero, onde mansões imponentes se erguiam e o comércio se expandia. Obviamente havia sua quota de indivíduos mal intencionados e, no momento, as coisas eram mantidas na linha pelo xerife Singer.

                Bobby Singer era um velho amigo da família. Viera para a região antes de John Winchester, e o ajudara quando este se estabelecera no rancho com a esposa Mary, a quem convencera a buscar uma vida longe de seu estado natal do Kansas. Quando os garotos nasceram, tratara-os como os filhos que nunca tivera, já que perdera a esposa muito cedo. Bobby era o tio que eles não tinham por sangue.

                Sam apeou em frente à delegacia. Precisava agradecer a Bobby novamente por ter cuidado de Dean na noite da briga. Eram muito comuns as mortes por brigas de jogo e saber que o velho xerife o tirara da cena antes que algo mais grave acontecesse era reconfortante.

                Adentrou o escritório e encontrou o homem da lei cochilando na cadeira, os pés apoiados na escrivaninha, que, como sempre, estava coberta de livros e jornais.

                Sentou-se à frente da mesa e esperou, apanhando o jornal diário para dar uma olhada. Quando o homem finalmente despertou, Sam estava a par de todas as novidades locais.

                “Olá, Sam. Acho que cochilei por uns momentos... Como está Dean?”

                “Tudo bem, Bobby. O mau humor de sempre. Queria agradecer novamente por cuidar dele na outra noite.”

                “Ele é um cabeça-dura, não? Se precisa mesmo jogar um pouco, porque não escolhe melhores companhias? Alastair não é flor que se cheire...”

                “Alastair? Era com ele que estava jogando? Dean devia saber...” disse, abanando a cabeça, incrédulo.

                “Alastair quer tratar Dean como tratava seu pai.” Resmungou o velho xerife.

                “Dean não é meu pai, mas é tão teimoso quanto...” Disse. “E agora que vou voltar para o leste, não posso deixar de me preocupar com ele.”

                “Decidiu voltar, então. Bom. E pensa em casar com aquela jovem?”

                “Primeiro vou concluir o curso. Depois... se Jessica aceitar...”

                “É claro que vai aceitar! Ela não está esperando por você todos esses anos?”

                “Espero que sim. Ela é... uma pessoa especial. Gostaria que vocês a conhecessem.”

                “Sim, sim... nós vamos conhecê-la, tenho certeza.” Disse Bobby, com um de seus raros sorrisos.

                Sam meneou a cabeça e corou levemente ao pensar na mulher que amava e que estava tão longe.

                Levantou e despediu-se do amigo. Tinha vários assuntos a tratar antes de voltar ao rancho.

                Depois de enviar os telegramas, ir ao banco e encomendar alguns suprimentos no armazém local, seguiu ao “Red Dog Saloon” para almoçar.

                Como sempre, o ambiente estava bastante agitado. Encontrou uma mesa num canto e sentou-se, aguardando ser atendido. Olhou pela janela e observou o movimento naquele dia de início de outono, perdendo-se em pensamentos.

                Foi despertado de seu devaneio por um toque leve no ombro.

                Olhou para o lado e encontrou um desconhecido. O homem era alto e magro, os cabelos escuros desalinhados emoldurando um rosto anguloso onde um par de olhos azuis se destacava. Em uma voz profunda, dirigiu-se a Sam:

                “Sr. Winchester?”

                “Sim, sou Sam Winchester.” Disse estendendo-lhe a mão. “O que deseja?”

                “Meu nome é Jim Novak. Sou novo na cidade. Tenho algo que acredito pertença a seu irmão...”

                “Meu irmão? Conhece Dean, então?”

                “Bem... Não posso dizer que o conheça, propriamente...” e parou, reticente.

                “Por que não se senta, Sr. Novak?”

                “Obrigado. O que ocorreu foi que... Seu irmão Dean estava aqui na outra noite, jogando. Ele... não é muito discreto, não é?”

                Sam colocou a mão na testa, balançando a cabeça de leve.

                “Não, discrição não é seu forte.”

                “Jogava com Alastair e isso, apesar de viver aqui há poucas semanas, já percebi, é receita certa para encrenca. Seu irmão estava ganhando uma pequena fortuna e Alastair não estava gostando nada daquilo. Mas com uma garota no colo e uma bebida na mão, continuou a se vangloriar, sem perceber o problema que estava arranjando.”

                Sam olhava para o homem de fala grave esperando aonde aquele relato iria levar.

                “Quando seu irmão se distraiu beijando a mulher, Alastair sacou a arma. Acredito que Dean nem tenha percebido a gravidade do momento. Eu estava nas proximidades e, por reflexo, me interpus entre os dois. Os capangas de Alastair não gostaram muito e assim começou a briga. Eles nocautearam a seu irmão, e vi quando recolheram todos os ganhos da mesa de jogo.”

                “Alastair tem um problema sério no que se refere a perder. Ele não sabe fazê-lo graciosamente.” Disse Sam, que aprendera isso muitos anos antes, quando o pai fora esfolado muitas e muitas vezes pelo mau-caráter.

                “Fui derrubado também e acabamos na cadeia, enquanto os malfeitores se safaram. Contaram-me que, quando o xerife chegou, eles já haviam saído.”

                Nada disso surpreendia Sam. O que veio a seguir, sim.

                O homem sentado à sua frente então abriu o casaco e do bolso interno retirou um maço de notas amarrotadas. Colocou-o na frente de Sam, sobre a mesa.

                “Aqui está o dinheiro que roubaram de seu irmão, Sr. Winchester.”

                Aturdido, Sam não sabia o que dizer.

                “Mas... como...?”

                “Alastair voltou a jogar na noite passada e eu recuperei no pôquer o valor aproximado que roubaram de seu irmão. Mas estava alerta e consegui sair com os ganhos. Alastair não está muito satisfeito comigo, tenho que lhe dizer.”

                “Sr. Novak... Eu não sei o que dizer... Esse dinheiro lhe pertence, não a Dean. Não posso aceitar.”

                “É dele, Sr. Winchester. Não gosto de ver pessoas levarem vantagem sobre outras desta forma. Por favor, aceite-o com meus cumprimentos.”

                “Obrigado, então. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer pelo senhor, por favor, deixe-me saber, Sr. Novak. Sinto que estamos em débito.”

                “Não é necessário, Sr. Winchester. Fico satisfeito por saber que aquele... bem... Alastair não saiu ganhando. Não posso suportar esse tipo de gente. Se me permite...” disse, levantando.

                “Já almoçou? Se não, pelo menos deixe-me pagar a refeição, como forma de agradecimento.”

                Após um momento de hesitação, James sorriu discretamente e se sentou outra vez.

*****

                Sam encontrou o irmão na cozinha, fazendo o jantar. Era uma atividade que assumira desde muito jovem.

                “Ei, Dean! Olhe o que eu trouxe...” Disse, o dinheiro que James Novak tinha lhe dado na hora do almoço em uma das mãos.

                O rapaz sardento se virou e franziu o cenho:

                “Que dinheiro é esse? Andou jogando?”

                “Não, outra pessoa jogou... e ganhou de volta o dinheiro que lhe roubaram aquela noite no saloon.”

                “Outra pessoa? Quem?”

                “James Novak. Ele me procurou hoje e contou o que aconteceu na outra noite. Alastair e os asseclas passaram a mão no seu dinheiro.”

                “Quem é esse Novak? Nunca ouvi falar dele... E por que me mandou o dinheiro? Não entendo...”

                “Ele disse que viu quando Alastair puxou uma arma na sua direção. Você foi a nocaute e ele também.”

                “Hum... Ele devia ser o homem da outra cela. Mas por que me mandou o dinheiro? Não faz sentido.”

                “Ele jogou e ganhou de Alastair ontem à noite e se safou com o dinheiro. Disse que não era justo ele tê-lo roubado de você, então quis devolver.”

                “Essa história está mal contada. Quem é esse sujeito?”

                “Pelo que sei, é novo na cidade. É um homem reservado, de maneiras polidas e bastante culto. Está trabalhando no jornal, mas me disse que é temporário.”

                “Temporário... não deve estar querendo ficar por aqui. Não sei, Sam, não estou gostando disso. “

                “Bem, talvez se você conversasse com ele, pudesse entender melhor. Acho mesmo que você deveria ir agradecer pessoalmente, já que ele se arriscou para pegar de volta o seu dinheiro. E sem querer nada em troca, para falar a verdade.”

                Dean se virou e começou a mexer a panela borbulhante. Aquilo tudo o deixava desconfiado. Nunca vira ninguém fazer nada por outra pessoa sem ganhar alguma coisa em troca. Qual seria o interesse do forasteiro? Talvez Dean devesse mesmo ir procurá-lo... Iria fazer isso. Precisava descobrir mais sobre aquele “bom samaritano”.


	3. Chapter 3

                Os homens no rancho costumavam recolher-se bastante cedo, já que a jornada de trabalho começava ao amanhecer.

                Dean, no entanto, estava sem sono. Sam já havia ido deitar a alguns minutos, mas ele ainda estava na sala, junto ao lampião, lendo um livro. A história do homem no saloon não lhe saía da cabeça, fazendo-o várias vezes distrair-se da leitura.

                Já passava das onze horas quando ouviu Coronel latir à distância. Acostumado aos sons noturnos, o pastor alemão de Sam raramente latia durante a noite. Alguma coisa fora do normal estava acontecendo.

                Dean levantou-se e de lampião em punho seguiu até a janela. Não podia ver nada, os latidos vinham de além da curva do celeiro. Pegando o coldre e afivelando-o em torno da cintura, abriu a porta da frente, disposto a descobrir a origem do distúrbio.

                Ouvia agora o trotar de cavalos e os sons produzidos pelo cão bem mais próximos. Apagou o lampião e aguardou junto à porta da frente, em silêncio.

                Alguns momentos mais tarde, contornando o celeiro surgiram dois cavalos e o cão que ladrava incessantemente.

                Dean podia discernir a figura de uma mulher em um deles. O outro cavaleiro era um homem. Quem poderia ser àquela hora?

                Ainda quieto, aguardou. Os cavalos pararam e o homem desmontou. Coronel, ao invés de investir contra o estranho veio se refugiar entre as pernas de Dean, que a muito custo suprimiu um palavrão. _“Cão imprestável”,_ pensou.

                A silhueta do homem aproximou-se do outro cavalo e auxiliou a mulher a descer, com sua volumosa saia atrapalhando o movimento na escuridão.

                Dean pode ouvir quando a mulher agradeceu a ajuda e reconheceu imediatamente a voz:

                “Cassie?” Disse, aproximando-se do casal.

                “Dean!” Respondeu ela, caminhando em sua direção e abraçando-o. O homem permaneceu imóvel junto aos animais.

                “O que faz aqui a esta hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

                “Precisamos de ajuda... O Sr. Novak e eu precisamos sair às pressas...”

                “Sr. Novak? James Novak? Saíram às pressas de onde?”

                Antes que Cassie pudesse articular qualquer resposta, Novak se aproximou, respondendo à pergunta:

                “Boa noite, Sr. Winchester. Sinto incomodá-lo tão tarde, mas temo necessitarmos de seu auxílio. Alastair está procurando pela Srta. Robinson e por mim. Não costumo me furtar a este tipo de confronto, mas temi pela integridade dela.”

                Dean começou a caminhar em direção à casa, ainda abraçado à jovem que parecia bastante assustada.

                “Acompanhe-me, Sr. Novak, está muito frio aqui fora.”

                Abriu a porta e fez os inesperados visitantes entrarem. Acendeu novamente o lampião e perguntou, após fazer a garota se sentar numa cadeira:

                “O que aconteceu, Cassie? O que aquele maldito Alastair queria com você?” E lançou um olhar desconfiado na direção do homem vestido de preto, que segurava o chapéu entre as mãos.

                “Na noite passada, Jim me contou o que Alastair fizera, roubando o seu dinheiro. Ele achava que podia recuperá-lo para você e pediu minha ajuda.”

                “Não entendo por que sentiu a necessidade de recuperar meu dinheiro, Sr. Novak. Muito menos se para isso precisava do auxílio de uma mulher.”

                Antes que Novak pudesse responder, Sam apareceu à porta, enrolado em um cobertor.

                “Dean, o quê... Cassie?”

                “Boa noite, Sam, sinto estar incomodando vocês a esta hora, mas Jim disse...”

                Sam já se dirigia a ele de mão estendida:

                “Boa noite, Jim.” O homem respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Parecia intimidado pela atitude desafiadora de Dean.

                “Eles estão tentando me explicar o que aconteceu... Parece que Alastair está atrás de Cassie...”

                Novak, parecendo ter encontrado sua voz, finalmente falou, em um tom tão grave que surpreendeu Dean:

                “Solicitei o auxílio da Srta. Robinson porque temia que se repetisse o fato da noite em que ele se apossou de seus ganhos, Sr. Winchester. Ela foi como uma cortina de fumaça para que eu pudesse sair discretamente.”

                “O que é que você fez?” Perguntou Dean, de cenho franzido.

                “Eu só... aproximei-me da mesa de jogo e introduzi um novo jogador... Crowley. Alastair o odeia e por um momento ele se distraiu...”

                “... permitindo que eu saísse sem ser notado.” Completou James.

                “Crowley? ‘ _Rei do Inferno’_ Crowley? Aquele patife...” O referido cidadão era dono de um dos bordéis da cidade e era conhecido pelo apelido pejorativo devido à natureza duvidosa dos negócios que fazia. Prostituição não era seu único ramo de ‘trabalho’.

                “Foi o que pudemos planejar... Ele chegou um pouco antes e estava louco para se meter na mesa de Alastair. Só unimos o útil ao agradável...” Disse Novak, dirigindo-se desta vez a Sam, que lhe parecia mais razoável.

                “E agora ele está atrás de vocês...” Resmungou Dean. Voltando-se para o homem junto a Sam disse, em tom desaprovador: “Que tipo de homem é você que envolve uma garota nos seus negócios arriscados?”

                “Dean... ele recuperou o seu dinheiro. Devia agradecê-lo...” Disse Sam, encabulado frente à atitude beligerante do outro.

                “Não, Sam, eu concordo com seu irmão. Sinto muito tê-la envolvido, Srta. Robinson. Mas fique tranquila, procurarei resolver a situação o mais breve possível.”

                “Bem, já é muito tarde. Sam, leve o Sr. Novak ao alojamento dos vaqueiros, há espaço para que durma lá. Vou levar Cassie para cima, ela precisa deitar.”

                Cassie Robinson se voltou e deu um sorriso tênue ao homem que fora admoestado por Dean. Sam já estava pegando outro lampião e envolveu-se mais no cobertor, preparando-se para enfrentar o frio do lado de fora.

                Os olhos de Novak seguiram o casal escada acima, antes de se voltarem na direção de Sam. Ele parecia genuinamente arrependido.

                “Sinto ter causado esse incômodo, Sam. Minhas intenções foram boas, mas como muitas vezes pude perceber na vida, isto não garante que as pessoas não sejam prejudicadas.”

                “Sabemos que fez o que achou correto, Jim. Dean está preocupado com Cassie, ele sabe que não houve má intenção de sua parte. Amanhã deverá pensar com mais calma no assunto.”

                Saíram em direção à noite, fechando a porta atrás de si.

*****

                Dean deixou Cassie adormecida em sua cama e foi dormir no quarto de Sam. Apesar de seu ‘relacionamento’ com a garota não lhe parecia certo compartilhar o leito com ela nesta ocasião. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas não podia ficar ali.

                Entrou no escuro e deitou na cama que tinha sido dele quando criança. Sam não disse nada quando chegou, mas ao perceber que não conseguia dormir, falou:

                “Ela está bem?”

                “Assustada, mas adormeceu. Amanhã temos que pensar no que fazer. Ela não pode ficar aqui para sempre.”

                “Novak disse que vai resolver a situação...”

                “Novak, Novak... esse sujeito não me cai bem, Sam.”

                “Dê a ele o benefício da dúvida, Dean. Ele tem boas intenções.”

                “Sei. E veja onde isso o levou. E Cassie...”

                “Deixe de remoer esse mau humor e vamos dormir.”

                Dean se virou com um muxoxo para a parede, o rosto de Jim Novak fixado em seu pensamento. Ele iria descobrir mais sobre este homem que se insinuara em suas vidas sem cerimônia alguma.

*****

                Quando Dean acordou, o sol já estava alto. Ele havia demorado muito a pegar no sono e Sam levantou e o deixou dormindo.

                Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas, sentindo o aroma do café fresco. Ao entrar na cozinha, encontrou Cassie servindo a refeição para Novak.

                “Bom dia, Dean.” Falou a jovem, um pouco constrangida. “Sam me contou que é você quem cozinha, mas ele também disse que você demorou muito a dormir na noite passada... Espero que não fique chateado que eu fiz o café para ele e os rapazes...”

                Com uma expressão de poucos amigos o dono da casa se aproximou do fogão e serviu-se de uma caneca da bebida fumegante. Recusava-se a falar com Novak. O que estava fazendo em sua cozinha?

                “Deixe-me servi-lo, Dean, sente...”

                “Cassie... você não precisa fazer isso. É uma hóspede aqui.”

                “Mas eu quero. Gosto de cozinhar e já me disseram que sei fazê-lo bem. Deixe-me servi-lo, por favor.”

                Dean se sentou, sem olhar no rosto do homem que o ofendia com sua presença.

                Percebendo a atitude do dono da casa, Jim levantou, agradeceu pela refeição, desculpou-se e se retirou rapidamente.

                Quando Cassie colocou o prato à frente de Dean, este segurou sua mão com gentileza e a fez sentar-se com ele.

                “Obrigado. Isso cheira muito bem.” Disse, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso. “Mas não quero que se sinta obrigada a fazer nada enquanto estiver aqui. Não me deve nada, entende? Recebo-a aqui como uma amiga...”

                A mulher abaixou a cabeça, alguns cachos de seu cabelo negro caindo sobre o rosto.

                “Ei, não fique assim... Se eu disse algo que...”

                “Não, Dean, você não disse nada impróprio. Eu é que não mereço esta consideração. Sou uma dançarina de saloon. Não deveria estar aqui.” Falou, fazendo menção de levantar-se.

                “Cassie... Você é minha amiga. Não importa que trabalhe no saloon, ouviu bem?”

                “Houve um tempo em que eu... era respeitável. Era pobre, mas podia encarar as pessoas de cabeça erguida. Hoje... Desculpe, Dean... Aquela Cassandra não existe mais. Agora... sou o que sou. Meu lugar não é aqui. O que seu pai diria se estivesse aqui?”

                Dean ficou calado por um momento antes de envolver os ombros de Cassie em um abraço confortador.

                “Para mim, nada disso importa. Sei que é uma boa pessoa e que tem muitas qualidades. Deixe-me cuidar de você. Fique o quanto quiser, o quanto precisar. Pense em mim e em Sam como amigos. Pode confiar em nós.”

                Enquanto as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da bela mulher, Dean a ambalava, pensando na conjuntura que a havia levado àquela vida. Podia imaginá-la casada, com filhos, morando em uma fazenda, feliz. E aqui estava, amargurada, menosprezada, perseguida por um homem sem escrúpulos.

                Fechou os olhos, pensando que poderia ser ele mesmo o felizardo de tê-la como esposa.

                Mas aquilo estava fora de cogitação.

                Dean Winchester nunca se casaria. Não poderia jamais fazer alguém feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

                O dia começara tarde, então Dean tinha que se esforçar para dar conta de suas tarefas. Cassie e ele haviam combinado que ela cozinharia enquanto estivesse ali, apesar dele não achar necessário. Mas a jovem tinha seu orgulho e não aceitou a negativa do dono da casa.

                Ao sair em direção ao estábulo, observou Novak saindo à cavalo. Sam estava fora da casa também e Dean perguntou aonde o outro homem estava indo.

                “Ele trabalha no jornal, então precisa se apresentar e explicar a situação. Ontem à noite não houve tempo.” 

                “Hum... Quer dizer que ele não voltará aqui...”

                “Ele disse que voltará à tarde, para discutirmos todos juntos a questão de Cassie. Pelo que me contou, a história é mais complicada do que parece.”

                “Ele a colocou nesta situação... Agora quer resolver...”

                “Dean, você não o conhece direito. Por que tanto azedume com relação a ele? Ele só tentou ajudar e você...”

                “Eu não pedi a ajuda dele! Luto minhas próprias batalhas.”

                “Todos sabemos disso. Mas ele é novo por aqui e talvez quisesse apenas fazer amizade.”

                “Que seja... Vou cuidar da minha vida que ganho mais”, disse se afastando em direção ao estábulo.

                Sam o acompanhou com os olhos e suspirou.

*****

                Quando Dean voltou para casa ao final da tarde, encontrou o irmão e Novak sentados junto à escrivaninha da sala, discutindo em voz baixa. Ele podia também sentir o aroma delicioso que vinha da cozinha. Essa era uma das vantagens de ter alguém que cozinhasse para eles, pensou, não sem uma pontada de culpa.

                Ignorou os dois homens e seguiu ao aposento contíguo, onde encontrou Cassie com as mãos cobertas de farinha, abrindo com um rolo a massa macia sobre a mesa gasta de madeira.

                Ela sorriu ao vê-lo e cumprimentou-o.

                “Olá, Dean. Maçã ou pêssego?”

                “Torta? Hummm...” Foi a resposta animada, seguida pela frase: “Maçã é muito melhor.”

                “Foi o que pensei.” Riu suavemente.

                Dean se sentia bem em saber que ela estava mais calma e à vontade em sua casa, mas o incômodo de não ter certeza como portar-se com ela ali, devido ao que compartilhavam antes, o fazia sentir-se dividido. Decidiu manter-se à parte, sem tocá-la ou aproximar-se demais. Ela não demonstrou qualquer tipo de reação. Talvez também se sentisse desconfortável.

                “O jantar está quase pronto. Você devia ir se lavar, Dean.”

                Bem, esse era um dos motivos pelos quais nunca pensara em se casar. Era o que dizia a si mesmo quando tentava explicitar o que sentia fundo no peito e não encontrava palavras.

                “Certo, certo... Devo dizer isso aos dois lá na sala também?”

                “Eles já sabem... Avisei-os antes que chegasse.”

                Pelo menos ele não fora o único alvo da mensagem. Todos os homens da casa estavam sujeitos às mesmas regras. _Mulheres..._

                Ao voltar à sala, percebeu que os dois homens estavam de rostos lavados, os cabelos úmidos. Riu pensando no poder que Cassie tinha sobre eles só por lhes oferecer uma refeição decente.

                “Dean, você não vai se lavar? Cassie...”

                “Sim, sim, já fui lembrado das boas maneiras. Estou indo. O que tanto discutem?”

                “Várias questões, saberá depois do jantar. Vamos conversar nós quatro então.”

                Subindo a escada, Dean remoia pensamentos rabugentos. Detestava perder a autonomia em sua própria casa.

*****

                Após degustarem a torta, o humor de Dean suavizou-se um pouco. Estava até disposto a ouvir o que Novak tinha a dizer.

                Sentaram-se em torno da mesa da sala e Sam pediu que Jim começasse a explicar a situação em toda sua extensão.

                “Bem, a questão do dinheiro do jogo foi apenas a gota d´água. A coisa entre Alastair e eu é bem mais séria. Apesar de minha curta estada na cidade, o fato de ter escrito alguns artigos a respeito da criminalidade crescente não me colocou na lista dos cidadãos favoritos do indivíduo. O fato de eu ter, abertamente descrito a ação de seus asseclas no saloon e em outros lugares da cidade, em diversas ocasiões, na edição de ontem também não ajudou muito.”

                “Espere... o problema então não foi só o jogo... Você já vinha se colocando em situação delicada antes disso. E ainda assim... resolveu ir recuperar meu dinheiro? Devia ter mantido a cabeça baixa, colega. Alastair não é homem com quem se queira mexer...”

                “Pelo que pude observar em primeira mão, não deixa por menos, Sr. Winchester. O senhor o desafiou para o jogo.”

                “Chame-me Dean. Sr. Winchester era meu pai. E é por causa dele que não posso perdoar Alastair. Ele sempre soube explorar as fraquezas do meu velho.”

                “Entendo... Dean. Sam me contou a história de vocês. Estou a par de tudo. Mas não estou preocupado por mim. A Srta. Robinson é minha questão imediata.”

                A jovem encarou o homem de olhos azuis, balançando a cabeça levemente.

                “Não coloque a carga toda sobre seus ombros, Jim. Há muito tenho tentado me distanciar, mas Alastair está cada vez mais próximo.”

                “Alastair tem acossado você, Cassie? Por que não me contou?” perguntou Dean, a testa franzida.

                “Você e ele... já é difícil como é. Não era necessário adicionar mais lenha à fogueira. Sempre consegui sair... ilesa de suas investidas. Mas Lilith começou a me ameaçar, caso não cedesse às suas vontades.” Lilith era a ‘madame’, a responsável pelas mulheres do saloon, dançarinas e prostitutas. Ainda que Cassie não se encaixasse na última categoria, Lilith insistia para que ela aceitasse as ofertas do conhecido abusador de mulheres. Várias haviam sofrido agressões dele e de seus companheiros, durante suas festinhas no hotel acima do Red Dog Saloon.

                Dean estava furioso. Aquele homem merecia ser preso. Mas suas doações em dinheiro (sujo, para dizer o mínimo) à cidade o faziam ao mesmo tempo temido e admirado, então o prefeito já havia advertido os homens da lei que deveriam fazer vistas grossas a maior parte do tempo. Bobby Singer não estava nada satisfeito com a ideia.

                Dean não tinha palavras para expressar o que sentia, então se levantou e passou a caminhar pela sala em duras passadas.

                Sam olhava de Cassie para Jim, exasperado.

                “Então, Jim, o que pensa em fazer?”

                “Estive hoje na cidade e enviei alguns telegramas. Minha família é originalmente de Boston e tenho muitos conhecidos lá. Estou esperando resposta ao meu pedido de ajuda. Há famílias que poderiam acolher a Srta. Robinson e ajudá-la a se estabelecer em outra... linha de trabalho.”

                Um olhar foi lançado na direção de Dean, mas ele continuou sem dizer nada.

                “É o que deseja, Cassie?” perguntou suavemente Sam.

                “Jim me disse que... se eu quiser... estudar... começar outra vez, há gente que pode me ajudar. Estou... disposta a tentar.”

                Dean parou de andar e se colocou atrás da cadeira onde Cassie estava sentada, numa posição de apoio. Finalmente conseguiu falar:

                “Se é isso que deseja... Vamos ajudá-la a chegar lá.” Voltando-se para Novak, continuou: “O que podemos fazer?”

                “Tenho algum dinheiro guardado e como fui despedido do jornal, tenho também disponibilidade de tempo. Penso que poderia acompanhar a Srta. Robinson até San Francisco, de onde poderia tomar o trem para o leste.”

                “É melhor mesmo que não seja vista partindo na diligência de Virgínia City. Alastair poderia criar algum tumulto.” Complementou Sam.

                “Hum.” Foi a resposta que obtiveram de Dean. Cassie olhava para ele, o rosto apreensivo.

                “O que pensa, Dean?”

                “Penso que Cassie precisa de mais proteção do que a que pode proporcionar, Sr. Novak. Sem ofensa.”

                “Não me sinto ofendido. O que tem em mente?”

                “Penso que Sam partirá em poucos dias para o leste. Ele poderia ir antes a San Francisco e providenciar as passagens, esperar por ela lá, acompanhando-a até Boston antes de ir à Filadélfia, concorda?”

                Sam acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

                “E _eu_ levarei Cassie a San Francisco.”

                “Agora sou eu quem tem que discordar, Dean. Não abro mão de acompanhá-la. Sinto-me em parte responsável pelo ocorrido. Não vai conseguir me demover deste propósito.”

                “Dois é melhor que um, Dean. Jim tem razão.” Acrescentou rapidamente Sam.

                O irmão mais velho não parecia muito satisfeito, mas observando a preocupação nos olhos escuros de Cassie, baixou a cabeça, aceitando o arranjo.

*****

                Após a reunião, Sam se declarou cansado e se retirou. Novak também balbuciou alguma desculpa e saiu. Ambos percebiam que Dean e Cassie tinham muito o que conversar.

                Ficando sós, Dean se sentiu subitamente constrangido. Sentia certa afeição pela jovem, mas nunca se incomodara em saber se tinha algum problema ou se desejava algo mais na vida do que dançar em um saloon em meio a rudes mineiros. Percebia que não a conhecia.

                Cassie fingiu não notar o incômodo e acenou para que Dean se sentasse perto dela no sofá antigo, revestido de veludo vermelho, trazido pela mãe da casa de seus pais no Kansas.

                Ele caminhou incerto até ela e se sentou, rígido, sem tocá-la.

                “O que é, Dean? Parece com medo de se aproximar...”

                “Cassie... eu...” começou e parou. Diante da face expectante, pigarreou e continuou, meio sem jeito: “Eu nunca soube nada a seu respeito. Nunca perguntei nada... Espero que possa me perdoar por...”

                “Não fale assim.” Ela o interrompeu, colocando a mão sobre a dele. “Sua proximidade sempre foi importante para mim, Dean. Eu sempre soube que... não merecia sua atenção.” Diante do olhar ao mesmo tempo ultrajado e encabulado do homem sardento, continuou com um sorriso triste: “Quando precisei começar nesta... profissão... eu sabia que era... sabia o que as pessoas pensariam de mim. E quando você se aproximou... tratou-me com respeito e gentileza... foi o suficiente.”

                “Sinto que abusei da sua confiança.”

                “Não pense assim. Sempre pensei em você como um amigo e a conversa que tivemos hoje provou que isso é verdade. Fico honrada em saber que você e seu irmão querem me ajudar.”

                Dean baixou a cabeça e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

                “Então... pretende estudar? Conte-me mais.”

                “Jim me disse que posso...” parou, insegura. Diante do aperto suave que Dean deu em sua mão, continuou: “Sempre quis... ser professora. Não ria!”

                “Não estou rindo. Acho que você poderá ser uma excelente professora!” E era verdade. Ele conhecia sua paciência e sua firmeza, quando necessário.

                “E algum homem no leste será muito feliz quando se casar com ele, Cassie. Eu sei.”

                Foi a vez de Cassie baixar os olhos.

                “Não, não... Algum homem honrado vai ver a mulher espetacular que é. Um homem que não seja um covarde como eu.”

                Cassie olhou-o com tristeza, percebendo mais uma vez a auto recriminação que o atormentava. Sabia que ele não tinha bom conceito de si mesmo.

                “Dean, olhe para mim. Você é um bom homem. Teve a fortaleza de criar seu irmão e manter a fazenda quando... havia tantos problemas. Nunca pense que não tem valor ou que... não é digno de ser amado. Você é. E algum dia a pessoa certa vai chegar e, se você deixar, vai fazê-lo tão feliz quanto merece.”

                Dean sentiu a garganta apertar. Era terreno perigoso o que trilhavam. Nunca se aventurava ali, mas a garota o guiava pela mão, fazendo-o enfrentar os medos mais arraigados em sua mente.

                “Sim, Dean. Eu sei que será feliz. Mas precisa aprender a deixar que os outros se aproximem e o conheçam.”

                “Cassie, eu...” Queria dizer algo, contar o que o perturbava dia e noite, mas não conseguia. Nunca conseguiria.

                “Shhh... Não diga nada. Vamos deitar. Quer que eu...”

                Ele a olhou, assustado. Levantou, soltando sua mão, percebendo as implicações da quase proposta da garota.

                “Não se sinta... ofendida, mas... Não acho que seja certo. Você está prestes a começar uma nova vida e não... seria justo.”

                “Se quer assim, Dean, assim será.”

                Subiram juntos a escada e separaram-se no patamar, a jovem deixando um suave beijo em seus lábios. Um agradecimento e ao mesmo tempo uma despedida.

                Dean entrou no quarto onde o irmão dormia a sono solto e ficou sentado na cama olhando para o vazio por um longo tempo.


	5. Chapter 5

                Os preparativos para a viagem foram feitos em tempo restrito, pois temiam que Alastair viesse a descobrir o paradeiro de Cassie. Se é que já não desconfiasse e estivesse se preparando para investigar a região.

                Sam acelerou a partida, preparando a bagagem e tentando deixar todos os seus assuntos pessoais em dia. Passou suas atribuições diárias aos funcionários e separou todo o material de contabilidade do rancho, pensando em explicar outra vez a Dean como deveria manter as contas. Dean tinha boa vontade e era inteligente o suficiente para a tarefa, mas estava sempre cansado ao final do dia. Era uma vida dura a que levavam ali.

                Jim Novak continuava hospedado no alojamento dos vaqueiros, mas Sam fazia questão de que viesse fazer a refeição noturna com eles. Era um homem afável e de ampla cultura e Sam gostava de conversar com ele. Dean ficava a maior parte do tempo observando à parte as discussões dos dois, sentindo-se um pouco deslocado. Sentia-se incapaz de acompanhar à altura o que era discutido, ainda que tivesse suas próprias opiniões.

                Sentava-se, então, ao lado de Cassie, que costumava ler ou costurar. A conversa era fácil e ele finalmente pode conhecê-la melhor. Ela era gentil e inteligente, idealista e sonhadora. Dean apenas vislumbrara algumas destas características e agora as podia apreciar mais a fundo. Arrependia-se de não ter feito isto antes. Ia sentir falta dela quando se fosse e não pelos motivos que se podia imaginar inicialmente.

                Às vezes ela o instava a ir conversar com os outros dois homens, quando o surpreendia entretido nos debates, os olhos fixos nos rostos acalorados. Ele dizia que não gostava daquilo, lisonjeando-a, dizendo preferir sua companhia à masculina. Ela sorria e acompanhava por mais um tempo o olhar de Dean na outra direção.

                Na manhã do terceiro dia após fixarem o plano de ação, Sam se foi. Ele esperaria por Cassie dentro de uma semana em San Francisco.

                Dean tentou desviar a atenção do fato, dedicando-se ao trabalho mais árduo. Acompanhou os vaqueiros ao campo e nenhuma tarefa lhe pareceu demasiada pesada. Faria todo o necessário para não pensar no quanto sentia falta da companhia do irmão.

                Ele também tinha preparativos a fazer e repassou a maior parte de suas tarefas aquele que mais que um empregado, era seu amigo. Benny Lafite tinha sido companheiro de Dean na vida da fazenda desde muito jovem e ele confiaria a guarda do rancho enquanto estivesse longe. Não gostava de se afastar por tantos dias, mas era necessário e ele confiava no vaqueiro encorpado e de fala mansa para manter as coisas em ordem.

                À noite, após o jantar, a ausência de Sam se fez notar distintamente. Novak não estava ali, já que Sam era quem sempre o convidava a juntar-se a eles. Cassie remendava um par de meias de Dean junto ao lampião e olhava o amigo sentado à escrivaninha, coçando a cabeça enquanto mexia nos livros da fazenda.

                “Dean, se incomoda se chamarmos Jim para sentar-se conosco? Preciso perguntar-lhe algumas coisas sobre a viagem...”

                A Dean a ideia desagradava, mas se Cassie queria, ele podia ser civilizado o suficiente para suportar a presença do outro homem.

                Ela saiu e em seguida voltou com ele, que percebendo o ambiente depressivo pela falta do Winchester mais jovem, logo se acomodou perto da garota e com ela entabulou uma conversação discreta. Dean tentava se concentrar no que fazia, mas não podia deixar de ouvir o que Jim Novak lhe contava, a respeito de Boston e do que poderia esperar ao chegar lá.

                A conversa derivou para assuntos mais pessoais e ela perguntou sobre seu passado. Ele tinha tido uma vida muito diferente da de Dean. Contou a Cassie que era proveniente de uma família muito religiosa e que por grande parte de sua vida tencionara ser um pregador, como o pai. Quando ela perguntou o que o fizera mudar de ideia, desconversou, dizendo que outras possibilidades se apresentaram, alterando suas convicções. Relatou ainda que lutara na guerra civil, mas não se estendeu muito nos detalhes, logo voltando o foco da conversa para a vida dela.

                Cassie tinha sido criada numa fazenda, no estado da Louisiana e quando a abolição viera, dez anos antes, a família tinha decidido tentar a sorte no oeste. Ela logo se viu sozinha e desamparada, os pais vitimados pelas duras condições do trajeto e os irmãos dispersos ao longo da trilha. Chegando, por seus próprios meios a Virginia City, tentara diversas ocupações, mas restara-lhe apenas o emprego no saloon.

                Dean ouvia calado. Não podia deixar de sentir admiração pela mulher forte que tinha a honra de conhecer e hospedar em sua casa, ainda que as circunstâncias que os tivessem levado a aprofundar sua amizade fossem tão negativas.

                Jim se voltou em sua direção, finalmente, agradecendo o convite e preparando-se para retirar-se. Dean apenas balançou a cabeça e respondeu monossilabicamente, ainda tentando concentrar-se na tarefa desagradável que o irmão lhe delegara.

                Ao passar por trás dele, em seu caminho para a porta, não pode deixar de notar o que o dono da casa fazia.

                “Contabilidade... Tarefa maçante, não?” perguntou, à guisa de conversação, já que trocara pouquíssimas palavras com o anfitrião naquela noite.

                “Não sei como Sam gostava de fazer isso... Eu estou sempre tão cansado que os números parecem se embaralhar na minha frente...” Resmungou.

                “Se precisar de ajuda, não hesite em pedir, Dean. Estou com muito tempo livre, desde que o _‘Daily Territorial’_ dispensou os meus serviços. Falando nisso, qualquer trabalho que precise, pode contar com minha ajuda. Gostaria de me ocupar e agradecer minha estadia...”

                Dean pensou numa resposta rabugenta, porque, afinal de contas, quem era ele para se oferecer para ajudar na contabilidade como se Dean não fosse capaz de fazê-lo? Mas devido à presença de Cassie, refreou-se, buscando uma saída menos agressiva:

                “Não, não preciso de ajuda com os livros, obrigado por oferecer, de qualquer maneira. Mas tenho certeza que Benny e eu poderíamos contar com sua ajuda se souber marcar gado...”

                “Marcar gado? Não, nunca tive a oportunidade de aprender... Na verdade, nunca vi fazerem isso. Gostaria de acompanhá-los, se me permitir.”

                O tiro havia saído pela culatra e a Dean só cabia engolir seu orgulho e agradecer a oferta de Novak. Diante do olhar divertido de Cassie, combinaram a saída para bem cedo na manhã seguinte.

                Dean, ao ir deitar no quarto que era agora só seu, não podia deixar de se sentir um idiota por ter sugerido aquilo. Agora ia ter que aguentar a presença dele por todo o dia.

*****

                Jim se mostrara forte e determinado quando se juntou aos vaqueiros naquela tarefa. Dean não pode deixar de se sentir surpreso por aquele homem do leste, criado na cidade, ter se saído tão bem, apesar de sua inexperiência. Relutantemente, teve que admitir que Novak tinha várias qualidades, entre elas a persistência e a coragem.

*****

                No dia combinado, partiram em viagem para San Francisco. Sam já lhes enviara um telegrama, dizendo que estava tudo certo para sua chegada. A bagagem de Cassie, ainda que pequena, fora colocada na parte de trás de uma carroça. Dean se preocupara com as condições em que a jovem viajaria e fizera o possível para que estivesse confortável, ainda que soubesse que já devia ter experimentado jornadas em situações bem menos favoráveis. Mas achava que era o mínimo que podia fazer, sentindo-se ainda culpado, em certa medida, por ela ter que partir. Sabia, no entanto, que as possibilidades para ela seriam muito melhores em Boston.

                Dean já havia selado Impala e aguardava Novak, que fora ao estábulo buscar sua montaria. Seu cavalo baio  tinha o estranho nome de Balthazar, mas isso não o surpreendia. Era um belo animal, mas caprichoso, que só obedecia ao dono.

                Iniciaram a jornada de alguns dias numa bela manhã de meados de setembro. O ar já anunciava a chegada do outono e Dean fechou a jaqueta até o pescoço. Perguntava-se como Novak aguentaria o clima com aquelas roupas de ‘ _almofadinha’_.

                Cassie, envolta em um xale de crochê, guiava a carroça. A trilha era, por vezes, árdua, mas o espírito dos viajantes permanecia em alta, sabendo que a viagem tinha um objetivo positivo.

                Pararam para dormir e comer por quatro noites seguidas, quando o cansaço não mais permitia que continuassem em frente.        

                Cassie e Dean se revezavam na tarefa de cozinhar, enquanto Jim cuidava dos cavalos. Desenvolveram uma rotina fácil, já que Dean resolvera ser gentil com o outro homem na presença da mulher. Ele não queria que ela se despedisse dele pensando que não era capaz de se relacionar bem com as pessoas. Ela havia lhe dito para deixar que os outros se aproximassem para conhecê-lo e mesmo que Novak não lhe fosse especialmente interessante, faria um esforço pelo bem da convivência.

                Aos poucos, no entanto, começou a notar nele tudo o que havia cativado à jovem e o próprio irmão. Era reservado, porém sabia ouvir. Era culto, mas não fazia os demais sentirem-se inferiores em seu conhecimento, tratando a todos com igualdade, ouvindo suas opiniões com generosidade. Não se alterava e sempre parecia bem humorado. Bem, essa qualidade era um pouco irritante para Dean, que facilmente perdia a paciência e tinha vontade de responder rispidamente a quem quer que fosse.

                Notou também que Novak era extremamente respeitoso com Cassie, nunca fazendo qualquer tentativa de aproximação indevida. Ela, de sua parte, parecia agradecida e demonstrava abertamente sua apreciação pelo tratamento. Não devia ter recebido muito isso em sua vida, nem mesmo de Dean, tinha que admitir. Uma jovem bonita como ela e de poucas possibilidades devia ter sido muitas vezes presa fácil para homens mal intencionados.

                Na última noite em que passaram juntos, enquanto Cassie cozinhava, aproximou-se de Dean e sentou-se a seu lado. Novak não estava à vista.

                Ela tomou sua mão e com um sorriso, começou a falar. Agradeceu por tudo o que tinha feito por ela e reiterou os seus votos de que Dean pudesse encontrar alguém na vida para ser sua companhia e fazê-lo feliz. Ele, como sempre, desconversou, encabulado, focando na vida promissora que ela tinha à frente. Agora que se aproximava a hora de separarem-se, talvez para sempre, percebia que sentiria bastante a sua falta. E de Sam. E que ele era, realmente, muito solitário.

                Ela, então, mudou o tom da conversa.

                “Dean, antes que nos separemos, preciso lhe pedir uma coisa.”

                “O que for, Cassie. Pode pedir e verei o que posso fazer.”

                “Tenho me preocupado muito com Jim. Ele não tem mais o emprego e provavelmente terá que deixar Virginia City, já que se indispôs com Alastair...”

                “Não se preocupe, ele é adulto e pelo que pude perceber, é acostumando a mudanças. Ele falou de tantos lugares onde viveu, não acho que será difícil para ele recomeçar em out...”

                “Ele é uma boa pessoa, Dean!Não acha que deveria poder viver onde quer? Ele me contou que apreciou muito a vida na cidade e que pretendia se fixar lá. Não acha uma pena que ele tenha que partir quando começou a fazer amigos e criar raízes?”

                Dean não pensava assim, pouco lhe importava o que acontecesse a Novak. Mas por respeito a Cassie, continuava ouvindo.

                “Sei que você não simpatiza muito com ele, mas... Ele precisa de uma mão amiga. O que vou lhe pedir é delicado, eu sei, gostaria que pensasse com carinho. Como um favor pessoal a mim, se quiser...”

                Dean fechou o cenho e permaneceu quieto, escutando:

                “Pense em lhe dar um emprego. Qualquer um... você mesmo admitiu que ele é esforçado e aprende rápido.” Diante da boca que se abria para protestar, continuou: “Não, não negue. Benny me contou como ele o impressionou no outro dia. Nem que seja por um tempo, para que possa pensar no que fazer a seguir. Sinto que ele precisa de algo... de um lugar para descansar por um tempo, enquanto se prepara para ir em frente.”

                Dean queria contradizer a jovem, mas em vista de tudo o que acontecera, não conseguia. Viu-se concordando, finalmente, em pensar no assunto. Cassie parecia exultante e o abraçou com força:

                “Obrigada, Dean! Sei que não se arrependerá!”

                Ao se separarem observaram que Novak havia se aproximado e, pensando estar interrompendo um momento particular, se virava rapidamente para voltar para o local de onde viera. Cassie, entretanto, levantou-se e, tomando sua mão, o fez sentar-se ao lado de Dean enquanto terminava a refeição.

                Os dois homens se entreolharam, ressabiados, enquanto ouviam a bela jovem tagarelar enquanto trabalhava.


	6. Chapter 6

               Sam aguardava por eles no local combinado. Passariam uma noite num hotel próximo da estação para que Cassie pudesse descansar antes da longa viagem através do país.

                Dean reencontrou o irmão com alegria, pensando quando o faria novamente, depois que partisse para o leste. Algo lhe dizia que Jessica faria com que ele se assentasse na Filadélfia assim que terminasse o curso. O fato do pai dela ser um influente advogado só reforçava esta convicção, mesmo que Sam lhe tivesse dito muitas vezes não serem aqueles os seus planos. Mas quando o amor falasse mais alto... Dean sabia que não havia muita chance de Sam voltar a viver no rancho.

                Aproveitou para descansar também, sabendo que a viagem de volta seria longa e não haveria a companhia agradável de Cassie para tornar as coisas mais leves. A perspectiva de ter apenas Novak como companheiro de viagem era desanimadora.

                Fizeram uma refeição num restaurante qualquer e decidiram ir todos deitar cedo. O trem partiria na metade da manhã.

                No quarto do hotel, acomodaram-se para a noite, mas o sono não vinha. Dean tinha tanto a dizer ao irmão, mas sabia que não conseguiria tirar nada daquilo do peito. Ele temia magoá-lo e fazê-lo sentir-se culpado por partir, então resolveu falar do assunto que o incomodava no momento: a promessa que fizera a Cassie com relação a Novak.

                “Ela lhe pediu para dar um emprego a Jim? E você... concordou?”

                “Sim, eu não soube negar isso a ela. Agora, sinceramente, não sei o que fazer...”

                “Bem, pensando friamente... Pode ser bom.”

                “Como é que isso pode ser bom? Eu não aturo esse sujeito!”

                “Sério, Dean? Não vê nele nenhuma qualidade? Nada que o redima a seus olhos?”

                “Ah, Sam, sei lá! O que eu não queria era um estranho sem muito para oferecer no rancho trabalhando conosco... Que trabalho vou dar a um almofadinha da cidade como ele?”

                “Ele... poderia assumir a administração, deixando você com tempo mais livre para fazer o que gosta. “

                “Você confia tanto assim nele? Como sabe que não é um salafrário?”

                “Andei fazendo umas pesquisas por aqui. Ele já viveu em San Francisco. Era um homem respeitado.”

                “E não se fixa em lugar algum. Não é estranho?”

                “Não penso assim... muita gente não cria raízes até que ache o lugar certo...”

                Dean não queria pensar nas implicações da última frase, no que dizia respeito ao irmão.

                “Certo, então. Vou dar-lhe uma chance, se ele quiser. Estamos assumindo que deseje se enterrar em um rancho depois de ter conhecido o país inteiro...”

                “Nunca se sabe. Talvez seja o lugar certo para ele. Fico feliz que tenha resolvido aceitar a ideia. Bem, vamos dormir porque a viagem que tenho à frente é longa. Boa noite, Dean.”

                “Noite.” Disse, fechando os olhos, esperando que o sono viesse rápido para que não tivesse que pensar mais.

*****

                As despedidas na estação lotada foram dolorosas. Cassie chorou e Dean a abraçou forte, desejando poder ter feito mais por ela. Os braços de Sam o engolfaram também em um abraço esmagador, transmitindo os sentimentos da dicotomia que vivia, tendo que deixar o irmão para poder perseguir seus sonhos.

                O trem já desaparecera à distância, mas Dean não se movia da plataforma. Novak, atrás dele, observava-o com olhos gentis, sabendo como o momento da separação era difícil.

                Finalmente Dean se voltou e começou a se afastar com passos decididos. Lançou um olhar tenso para o homem que o aguardava, que prontamente o seguiu.

                Aproximando-se do hotel, Novak o chamou:

                “Dean... preciso resolver um assunto, não devo demorar. Não quero atrasar nosso retorno, mas...”

                “Vá cuidar de suas coisas, não se preocupe. Vou caminhar um pouco. Podemos sair mais tarde. Encontre-me aqui após o almoço.” Disse, caminhando para longe.

*****

                No caminho de volta, Novak viajou na carroça, por sugestão de Dean. Eles poderiam se revezar depois e dar um descanso aos cavalos de montaria.        

                O silêncio que reinava entre eles era opressivo. Pareciam não ter assunto algum para conversar, sem a presença de um intermediário. Dean percebeu que na realidade nunca haviam conversado apenas os dois. O que sabia sobre o outro, Sam e Cassie lhe tinham contado ou entreouvira em conversações alheias.

                Novak parecia respeitar a vontade de Dean e não disse nada até que estivessem prontos para parar e descansar.

                Desceu da carroça e esticou o corpo. Apesar de não terem viajado por tantas horas como nos outros dias, o cansaço acumulado era grande.

                Dean observou-o por um instante antes de apear. Teria que fazer um esforço para ser civilizado, quando preferiria ficar quieto remoendo seus pensamentos.

                “Bem, Sr. Novak... deixe-me cuidar do jantar. Infelizmente estamos privados dos dotes culinários de Cassie e terá que comer aquilo que eu souber fazer.”

                “Tenho certeza de que será bom, Dean.” Disse Jim, tomando as rédeas de suas mãos e se encaminhando ao riacho próximo para que os cavalos pudessem beber.

                Dean o observou afastar-se, pensando qual seria a melhor oportunidade para perguntar-lhe a respeito do emprego. Decidiu que falaria disso quando estivessem mais perto do rancho, de forma a não ficarem sujeitos ao constrangimento, caso ele declinasse da oferta.

                Na hora de se recolherem, Dean sugeriu que Novak dormisse na carroça, já que estava desocupada e o espaço era amplo e mais confortável do que o chão pedregoso.

                Jim acenou positivamente com a cabeça e para lá se encaminhou, deixando Dean ainda sentado próximo à fogueira, perdido em pensamentos.

                Ao olhar para a parte traseira, coberta por uma lona, dirigiu-se ao companheiro de viagem:

                “Dean, o espaço é suficiente para nós dois, se quiser dormir aqui...”

                Dean foi despertado de seu devaneio pelas palavras ditas suavemente na voz grave de Novak. Sem que quisesse, elas o perturbaram. Rispidamente respondeu:

                “Fique à vontade, Sr. Novak. Prefiro o ar livre, obrigado.”

                “Como quiser, então. Boa noite.”

                Ao deitar-se, enrolado no rústico cobertor, a sela como travesseiro, ainda estava se sentindo incomodado. Uma dor demasiadamente conhecida roia seu interior e foi difícil adormecer.

*****

                Os dois dias subsequentes transcorreram da mesma forma. A falta do que dizer era incômoda e mesmo que Novak algumas vezes tivesse pensado em iniciar uma conversa, logo era dissuadido pelo rosto fechado de Dean. Ele parecia ainda mais taciturno, depois do primeiro dia de viagem.

                A refeição foi feita em forçada conversação, recolhendo-se logo após cada um para seu lugar de descanso. Dean deitou-se de costas e olhou para o céu estrelado, perdendo-se nas lembranças de Sam falando das constelações, quando eram garotos. Ele tinha sido um menino curioso e que gostava de ler, enquanto Dean fora um garoto ativo, cujas maiores alegrias eram cavalgar e brincar com os animais do rancho. Ficou imaginando, sem querer, como teria sido a infância do homem que o acompanhava. Devia ter sido muito diferente da deles, ainda mais em uma família onde o pai era um pregador e a religião era central em suas vidas. John Winchester tinha se afastado totalmente da igreja quando a mulher falecera, deixando-lhe dois meninos para criar sozinho. O golpe tinha sido muito forte para ele, que afundara no alcoolismo para fugir da ausência da mulher que tanto amara.

                Em meio às recordações, deslizou para um sono sem sonhos.

                No meio da noite foi acordado por um barulho. Ficou alguns minutos imóvel, espreitando. Nada. Ao fechar os olhos novamente, entretanto, o som se repetiu. Era Novak que se virara com estrondo na carroça de madeira, percebeu. Dean levantou a cabeça e olhou naquela direção, alerta, mas estava tudo quieto. Resmungou um impropério e virou-se para o outro lado, decidido a voltar a dormir o mais rapidamente possível.

                Antes que pudesse pegar no sono outra vez, entretanto, o ruído se repetiu, desta vez mais alto e intermitente, fazendo com que Dean se levantasse e fosse verificar o que acontecia.

                Aproximou-se da abertura e pode ver que o homem se debatia violentamente no sono. Parecia até estar sendo vítima de uma convulsão. Dean, apesar de assustado pela visão inesperada, subiu na carroça, tentando pensar em uma maneira de acordar Novak sem causar ainda maior transtorno. Tocou seu ombro cautelosamente, chamando-o pelo nome, baixinho.

                Novak não parava de se debater, o rosto transfigurado por uma expressão de dor. Dean percebeu que abraçava o próprio corpo e parecia sofrer imensamente. Chegou mais perto e o tocou, desta vez mais forte, chamando seu nome com firmeza.

                Seu sangue gelou quando Jim Novak se sentou de repente, os olhos azuis muito abertos, a boca emitindo um grito arrepiante.

                Dean se afastou um pouco, sem saber o que fazer, mas de repente os braços do outro homem estavam em torno dele, como se estivessem se agarrando a uma tábua de salvação.

                Tentou desvencilhar-se daquele aperto, mas Jim tinha uma força desmesurada em seu delírio. Dean parou de lutar e procurou ficar estável em meio ao pesadelo vívido que acometia seu companheiro de jornada.

                Lentamente, seus braços foram afrouxando e ele começou a chamar baixinho, em tom de lamúria:

                “Gabe... Gabe...” soluçou.

                Dean ouvia os lamentos, estarrecido, sem saber o que fazer.

                “Alfie se foi, Gabe... Alfie...” repetia aqueles nomes sem parar, enquanto o rosto se banhava em lágrimas.

                Dean foi então, subitamente tocado pelo quadro a que tinha sido exposto. Novak sofria. Era um homem assombrado por pesadelos e lembranças terríveis, percebeu. Nada tinha do homem estável e sólido que aparentava ser em vigília. Parecia uma criança aterrorizada, carente. Algo naquilo tudo fez com que o coração de Dean se apiedasse, e seus braços, que até então lutavam para afastar o outro homem, envolveram seus ombros. E de seus lábios, palavras suaves de calma e encorajamento afloraram.

                Frente aos sussurros tranquilizantes, pouco a pouco Novak se acalmou e amoleceu nos braços de Dean. Tinha voltado a um estado de sono mais sereno. Dean tentou, então, fazer com que se deitasse outra vez.

                O homem de cabelos escuros, porém, o puxou consigo e ele se viu deitado, aconchegado junto ao seu corpo. Tentou sair, gentilmente, daquele enlace forçado, sem acordar o outro, mas quando fez um gesto um pouco mais brusco percebeu que Novak despertara.

                Aquilo era extremamente constrangedor, pensou. As mãos que antes se agarravam a ele subitamente se foram e Jim Novak parecia mortificado:

                “Dean... o quê...”

                “Você teve um pesadelo, Jim. Vim ver o que estava acontecendo e...” parou, sem saber como explicar o que ocorrera naqueles breves mas atemorizantes momentos.

                “Perdoe-me, Dean, por tê-lo acordado. Eu sei que posso ser...” parou, procurando pela palavra adequada. “Muito forte... e determinado... neste estado.”

                Dean não o podia encarar e assim que se viu livre começou a se afastar, saindo da carroça.

                “Não há problema... Vejo que está mais calmo agora. Vamos... tentar dormir mais um pouco, ainda temos muito chão pela frente.”

                O outro apenas balançou a cabeça e se recostou.

                Dean deitou em sua cama improvisada, mas o sono não voltou. Seu pensamento ficara enredado nos sonhos horripilantes do outro homem, fazendo com se sentisse estranhamente desassossegado.

                Viu quando as luzes da aurora se anunciaram e levantou para fazer o café, desistindo finalmente de dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

                Quando Jim se aproximou da fogueira pela manhã, encontrou Dean com uma caneca fumegante nas mãos. Ele lhe parecia tão fechado quanto nos dias anteriores quando lhe ofereceu o café com a testa franzida.

                “Bom dia, Dean. Obrigado.” Disse, tomando a caneca metálica das mãos do companheiro de viagem.

                Sentou-se, quieto, constrangido demais para falar alguma coisa.

                Dean não fez menção de lhe perguntar nada sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas Jim percebia as olheiras. Aquilo tudo devia ter atrapalhado seu sono.

                Munindo-se de coragem, pigarreou:

                “Dean, eu preciso me desculpar...”

                “Não há necessidade, Jim. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Ninguém tem poder sobre essas coisas.”

                Novak abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Um sorriso triste surgiu em sua face quando falou novamente:

                “Obrigado. Eu... sou muitas vezes acometido por pesadelos... e sinto tê-lo envolvido nisso.”

                “Eu também tenho minha parcela de sonhos assustadores, sei como é...”

                “Você... também? Eu não... não tinha nada assim antes...” parou, olhando para longe.

                Dean levantou a cabeça e olhou-o, o cenho franzido. Ele não queria estender esse assunto, mas a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre ele:

                “Antes...?”

                “Da guerra.” Disse, a voz grave imprimindo um tom ainda mais sombrio à terrível palavra. “As coisas que aconteceram... o que vi e... fiz... voltam para me assombrar. As lembranças são... aterradoras.”

                “Posso imaginar...”

                “Eu falei alguma coisa... em particular?”

                “Você chamou por... Gabe e... Alfie, acho. Repetiu muitas vezes estes dois nomes. Eram seus amigos no exército?”

                “Não... eram... meus irmãos. Os dois morreram.”

                “Entendo. Não sei o que faria se perdesse Sam assim...” Disse, genuinamente tocado pelo fato que Novak lhe contara.

                “Éramos muito unidos... e... sinto a falta deles imensamente... Gabriel era meu irmão mais velho. Gabriel, Castiel e por último, Alfred.”

                “Castiel? Outro irmão?”

                “Não, Castiel sou eu. Castiel James Novak é meu nome completo. Depois da guerra, poucos me chamam por meu nome de batismo, percebi que James... é muito mais simples.”

                “Castiel... Nome diferente.”

                “Nome de anjo. Meu pai tinha essas ideias...”

                “Alfred é nome de anjo?”

                “Alfie... seu segundo nome era Samandriel.” Disse com um pequeno sorriso.

                “Muito pior que... Castiel, se me permite.”

                “Ele detestava este nome...” e o sorriso fugiu de seu rosto rapidamente “Ele tinha apenas 18 anos, Dean. Jovem demais para ter vivido aquilo tudo.”

                “Sinto muito. Deve ter sido... terrível.”

                “Sim... e ter perdido Gabe também... foi ainda mais difícil. Acabou com meu pai.”

                “Vocês eram parte da mesma companhia? Se posso perguntar...”

                “Sim. Gabriel foi o primeiro a se alistar. Era arrojado, sempre pronto para aventuras. E um fanfarrão também. Não havia quem pudesse ficar sério perto dele. Depois, eu me juntei às tropas, esperando poupar nosso irmão caçula. Mas ele tinha outras ideias. Felizmente ficamos todos juntos, assim Gabe e eu podíamos ficar de olho nele.”

                “Deve ter sido difícil para seu pai, os três filhos...”

                “Ele era um homem de muita fé e confiava que voltaríamos ilesos para casa... Mas...”

                Dean percebeu a pausa e não quis forçar a continuidade da conversa. Serviu Jim e a si mesmo de mais café.

                “Ele não resistiu... quando... Bem, primeiro Alfie foi morto em ação. Uma coisa estúpida... fogo amigo, pode imaginar? Gabriel, quando soube, ficou fora de si... achei que fosse matar o rapaz que fora o responsável. Mas ele... desapareceu no dia seguinte, depois de ter se embebedado. Temi que tivesse cometido algum ato impensado, mas nada poderia ser pior do que o que realmente veio a acontecer...”

                Dean levantou os olhos e os fixou naqueles olhos azuis que no momento estavam límpidos, mas que na noite anterior haviam derramado lágrimas amargas.

                “Ele foi declarado culpado de deserção e executado.” Disse Novak, encerrando o caso com um golpe rápido.

                Dean balançou a cabeça, pesaroso:

                “Sinto muito...”

                “Já se passou muito tempo, mas... as lembranças perduram.” Disse Novak, suavemente.

                “Sim, meu pai foi um exemplo claro disso. Não suportou a perda da minha mãe... Bebeu até a morte. Sei como é.”

                “Sam me contou sobre ele e como... você cuidou dele até o fim. Você foi um bom filho...”

                “Não sei se ele concordaria propriamente com isso, Jim... ou devo chamá-lo de Castiel?”

                “Castiel... ninguém me chama assim há tempo. Se quiser usar este nome, fique à vontade.”

                “Não sei por que, mas ele... parece combinar melhor com você.” Não explicou, entretanto, porque pensava daquela forma. Não seria... apropriado. Levantando bruscamente, continuou falando, em um tom mais decidido: “Bem, vamos andando que ainda temos um caminho longo à frente.”

                Castiel abanou a cabeça e levantou-se também. Sentia-se mais leve, sabendo que compartilhara parte de sua história com Dean e assim justificara o ocorrido durante a noite. Sentira que o outro homem se suavizara um pouco. Quem sabe poderiam se tornar amigos, como Sam desejava. E se pensasse bem... ele também assim o desejava.


	8. Chapter 8

                O último dia de viagem pareceu trazer alguma leveza à convivência dos dois homens. As breves mas profundas admissões de Castiel com relação a seus dramas pessoais colocaram-no sob uma luz mais suave aos olhos de Dean. Ele tinha que admitir que tirara conclusões precipitadas e que Novak era uma pessoa bem diferente do que ele havia pensado, apesar das sugestões disso por parte de Cassie e Sam. Envolvido em seus próprios preconceitos havia feito dele uma ideia bastante errônea. Não que estivesse pronto a admitir isso em voz alta.

                Já estavam agora bastante próximos da fazenda e Dean ainda tinha que fazer a proposta de trabalho a Castiel. Pensava nele agora com este nome, inconscientemente ligando-o ao homem que entrevira em seu momento mais vulnerável, como se o frio e superior desconhecido que se intrometera em seus assuntos sem ser convidado tivesse sido substituído por esta versão mais humana.         

                Cansado de analisar a situação em sua mente, resolveu assumir o caminho mais direto. No meio da estrada simplesmente parou e se dirigiu ao outro homem:

                “Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer... Castiel.” Disse, em um tom que não parecia aos seus próprios ouvidos tão determinado quanto deveria.

                Novak, ouvindo seu nome angelical ser proferido por Dean quase não conseguiu esconder um sorriso e levantou os olhos, dando-lhe toda a atenção.

                “Sam acha que eu preciso de alguém para ajudar na parte administrativa do rancho, agora que está longe. Ele me sugeriu que lhe oferecesse o emprego. Eu... não consigo imaginar porque aceitaria trabalhar em uma pequena fazenda como a nossa quando tem tantas...”

                “Eu gostaria muito, Dean. Se você acha que eu sou capaz de fazer o trabalho...”

                Dean estava realmente surpreso com a fácil aceitação por parte dele. Mas honrando a promessa feita a Cassie continuou:

                “Tenho certeza de que será capaz de cuidar dos assuntos contábeis e legais. Quanto aos aspectos práticos da fazenda, tem muito a aprender.” Disse, cruamente.

                “Sim, é verdade. Mas o que pude conhecer naqueles poucos dias em que estive lá... É uma vida dura, mas parece-me... desafiadora. E é disso que preciso agora. Quem sabe possa aprender o suficiente para... algum dia ser dono de meu próprio rancho.”

                Foi a vez de Dean sorrir.

                “Tem razão quando diz que é uma vida dura. Mas tem suas compensações. Estamos de acordo, então?”

                “De minha parte, sim.”

                As implicações diárias da coisa ainda lhe escapavam, mas Castiel faria o melhor para aprender.

*****

            Chegaram ao _Winchester Ranch_ no final da tarde. Havia grande movimentação próxima aos estábulos e Dean percebeu que os vaqueiros que vinham de Carson City deviam ter finalmente chegado.

            Apeou rapidamente, indo em direção ao alojamento dos empregados, procurando por Benny. Encontrou-o em meio a uma tropa de homens que lhe apresentavam documentos enquanto ele tentava organizar as coisas.

            “Dean!” Exclamou, aliviado. “Os novos vaqueiros chegaram, como vê... Poderia... me dar uma mão aqui?”

            “Pessoal, sou Dean Winchester, seu novo patrão. Agradeço terem feito a viagem até aqui. Peço que esperem lá fora por um momento, preciso conversar com meu capataz.”

            Com um burburinho os homens deixaram o alojamento.

            Quando o último deles fechou a porta atrás de si, Dean e Benny trocaram um aperto de mão.

            “Dia cheio, heim?”

            “Sinto não dar-lhe tempo para descansar, mas... precisamos organizar as coisas por aqui se quisermos sair com o rebanho daqui a dois dias. Alguns deles são conhecidos, outros... Só podemos esperar que corra tudo bem durante o trajeto.”

            “Quantos são, ao todo?”

            “Treze. Vamos ficar com a lotação completa.”

            Dean pareceu lembrar de algo e fazendo um gesto para que Benny aguardasse, se dirigiu à porta. Olhando por cima dos vaqueiros que esperavam, chamou Castiel, que estava descarregando a bagagem da carroça. Este se aproximou a passos largos e entrou, tirando o chapéu empoeirado.

            “Boa tarde, Benny.”

            “Boa tarde, irmão. Como foi a viagem? Espero que Cassie já esteja longe, em segurança.”

            “Acredito que sim, Sam está com ela.”

            “Bem, Castiel... isto é, Jim” disse, com um pigarro diante da testa franzida de Benny “vai trabalhar conosco a partir de hoje. Será o responsável pela administração.”

            “Ele será o novo capataz? Ufa! Boas novas!”

            “Sim, espero que possa lhe ensinar o básico.” O homem de ombros largos a quem Dean dedicava grande amizade acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito.

            Castiel sorriu e sugeriu:

            “Posso começar já... Quer ajuda no registro dos novos vaqueiros?”

            “Meu irmão, pode contar que sim.”

            Dean deixou-os trabalhando e foi cuidar dos cavalos. Pressentia que as coisas iriam dar certo.

*****

             Quando todos já estavam alojados e o cozinheiro contratado para a viagem já havia servido o jantar, Dean e Castiel finalmente puderam se sentar e descansar.

            Estavam na varanda da frente, observando a agitação que tomara conta da fazenda.

            Subitamente, Dean lembrou de uma coisa:

            “Cas... quantos vaqueiros há agora no rancho?”

            “Vinte e um ao todo. Por quê? Respondeu, achando graça internamente do apelido que acabara de ganhar do novo patrão.

            “Não há mais lugar para você dormir no alojamento... Onde deixou suas coisas?”

            “No depósito. Não quis causar mais problema perguntando onde eu ia dormir...”

            “Acho que vai ter que ficar no quarto de Sam.” Disse, sentido outra vez de forma aguda a falta do irmão.

            “Eu posso dormir no depósito, não há problema...”

            “Nada disso. É o novo capataz e até que tenha um alojamento adequado, dormirá no quarto de Sam.” Disse, resoluto. Depois completou, mais baixo: “Não que ele tenha planos de voltar tão cedo...”

            Castiel desviou o olhar, o sentimento de Dean ecoando dentro dele.

            “Certo, então.”

            Na hora de recolherem-se, Dean lhe mostrou o quarto no topo da escada, vizinho do seu. Era limpo e arejado, a vista da janela para a pradaria. Duas camas de solteiro estavam encostadas às paredes, cobertas por colchas de retalhos antigas. Um ambiente aconchegante, pensou, lembrando do quarto austero que tivera quando menino na grande casa onde fora criado em Boston.

            “Obrigado, Dean. Por ter tido confiança de me contratar e por me deixar dormir aqui.”

            Dean esfregou a nuca, subitamente encabulado.

            “Não seja por isso. Durma, aqui as coisas começam cedo.”

            O dono da casa se voltou e caminhando pelo corredor estreito, entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta.

            Castiel entrou no aposento que ocuparia por um tempo e se sentou em uma das camas. Olhou novamente pela janela, para a noite que chegara havia pouco. Suspirou, olhando para suas mãos unidas, os dedos entrelaçados, pendendo entre os joelhos.

            Queria agradecer a sorte de ter chegado até aqui, mas sua fé o havia abandonado há muito.

            Levantou-se e começou a se despir. Seu corpo doía e ele ansiava desesperadamente pelo sono. Esperava que os pesadelos não voltassem.

*****

            Depois do dia seguinte, no qual a viagem para transportar um grande número de cabeças de gado ao Estado da Califórnia ocupou completamente suas preocupações, a rotina de Dean e Castiel no rancho se estabeleceu de forma tranquila.

            Dean logo percebeu a habilidade de Castiel com os empregados e sua facilidade em organizar os documentos da fazenda. Ele aprendia também, com Benny e Dean outros aspectos da vida em um rancho de criação de gado, com entusiasmo.

            Apesar de haver agora espaço novamente no alojamento, Dean insistira para que continuasse ocupando o quarto de Sam. Não dera nenhuma justificativa ao empregado, mas este supunha que ficar sozinho naquela casa não agradava Dean.

            À noite, Dean cozinhava para eles e para os poucos vaqueiros que eram empregados fixos. Era uma rotina confortadora, pensava Castiel, que há muito não tinha um lugar que pudesse chamar de lar.

            Após o jantar, liam ou discutiam algum assunto mais urgente, recolhendo-se bastante cedo.

            O relacionamento entre eles fora ficando cada vez mais confortável, desde o momento em que Dean passou a vê-lo como um bom empregado. O fato de ele ter se entendido perfeitamente com seu velho amigo Benny também poderia ter influenciado em certa medida sua opinião.

            Entretanto, certos assuntos, como os pesadelos de Castiel naquela noite nunca mais voltaram à baila. Da mesma forma, a saudade que Dean sentia do irmão era assunto nunca abordado. Aprenderam, diante de seu recente entendimento, a respeitar os limites do outro. Isso também contribuía para que passassem a se entender melhor a cada dia.

*****

            Uma noite, no início de outubro, Dean anunciou que deveriam ir, no dia seguinte, a Virginia City, fechar um negócio. Nenhum dos dois estivera lá desde o ocorrido com Alastair e isso trazia um pouco de apreensão ao dono do rancho.

            Não que ele temesse o confronto ou qualquer coisa assim. Ele somente queria colocar alguma distância entre ele e o homem que tanto atormentara seu pai, ainda mais que não podia saber se planejava algo contra seu capataz.

            Como precisavam de suprimentos também, Benny os acompanhou, guiando a carroça.

            Chegando lá, deixaram Benny incumbido de fazer as compras no armazém e seguiram ao banco.

            Castiel foi reconhecido por algumas pessoas na rua e cumprimentava a todos com polidez. Dean pensou que as pessoas deviam achar gritante o contraste entre os dois: o homem da cidade, elegante e culto e ele, o garoto criado na fazenda, áspero e rude. Entretanto, sabia agora, trabalhavam muito bem juntos, um suprindo as deficiências do outro. Ambos se beneficiavam desta aliança não muito usual. E, pela primeira vez, pensou no que havia entre eles mais como amizade do que como relação de patrão e empregado. Sim, eles tinham ficado amigos ao longo das semanas em que conviveram, percebia, desde a fatídica noite em que chegara com Cassie ao rancho.

            Ao mesmo tempo em que isso lhe trazia certo conforto, outro sentimento, de natureza totalmente diferente, passou a lhe oprimir o peito. Não era comum se aproximar das pessoas e a elas se afeiçoar a ponto de dedicar-lhes amizade. Pensou no pai e no quanto ele fora responsável por transformá-lo naquela pessoa desconfiada e distante. Sabia que este era um dos motivos pelos quais Sam nunca o pudera perdoar. Não eram as bebedeiras, os problemas de jogo que o magoavam. Era a maneira bruta com que tratava o irmão, dos dois filhos, aquele que sempre o apoiava.

            Desviou rapidamente o pensamento do rapaz que se encontrava do outro lado do país, colocando estes sentimentos junto a todos os outros que se recusava a admitir em um canto escuro de sua mente.

            Sorriu, então, para uma jovem bonita que cruzou com eles na calçada, piscando em seguida para Castiel.

            O homem de cabelos escuros e profundos olhos azuis foi pego desprevenido e corou, até que percebeu o motivo do gesto. Suspirou aliviado, percebendo que estavam à porta do banco e que ele poderia disfarçar atrás de sua atitude profissional o quanto aquilo o perturbava. Não podia permitir que isso interferisse em sua vida, que no momento era bastante satisfatória.

            Se Dean notara alguma coisa, não fizera menção nem em gestos nem em palavras. Logo encontraram o gerente do banco e sentaram-se para tratar de assuntos de compra e venda de gado.

            Terminada a reunião, Dean levantou-se para sair, mas Castiel permaneceu sentado à mesa. Ele olhou para o gerente e depois para o patrão, que o encarava com um olhar interrogativo.

            “Dean, eu gostaria de discutir mais um assunto, se me permite.”

            “Bem, vou deixar vocês...”

            “Não... gostaria que ficasse. Para me aconselhar em um negócio particular.”

            “Como quiser” disse, sentando-se outra vez.

            “Sr. Bradbury, tenho interesse em adquirir algumas terras.” Disse, dirigindo-se ao gerente.

            Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria para Dean. Ele não tinha palavras e só lhe restava ficar ali olhando para o homem que há pouco admitira a si mesmo considerar um  amigo. Havia se enganado tanto assim?

            “Sim, Sr. Novak. O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo?”

            “Sei que a viúva Braeden pretendia se desfazer de sua fazenda. Ela mesma me disse isso há algumas semanas. Sabe se ainda está à venda?”

            Lisa Braeden era proprietária da fazenda mais próxima da Dean. Eram terras boas para criação de gado, mas desde a morte de seu esposo, cerca de três anos, a mulher não tinha condições de mantê-la. Seu filho, Ben, era ainda muito jovem para ajudá-la como necessitava.

            “Está à venda. Entendo que o preço é bastante elevado, devido à abundância de água na propriedade.” Disse, de maneira cautelosa. Ele devia imaginar que Castiel Novak não teria condições de comprá-la. Ainda mais quando Alastair já havia dado mostras de seu interesse na área.

            Tomando um papel de uma das gavetas da escrivaninha, enunciou o valor estipulado. Os olhos de Dean se arregalaram. As terras tinham valorizado muito desde a descoberta do veio Comstock, em 1859.

            “Dinheiro não é problema, Sr. Bradbury. Dean, você acha que seria um bom investimento?”

             “Sim... penso que sim, se deseja mesmo se fixar aqui na região.”

            “Poderia providenciar a papelada? Preciso apenas de alguns dias para que a quantia seja enviada de Boston.”

            Um atônito Dean ouviu ao resto da conversa sem esboçar reação. Não sabia bem por que, mas se sentia traído.


	9. Chapter 9

                 Dean deixou o banco tentando não demonstrar o quanto fora afetado pela situação. Não sabia o que o estava deixando mais furioso: o fato de Castiel não ter lhe contado nada a respeito de seu interesse em comprar terras ou ter o dinheiro para pagar o que era pedido sem nenhum problema. Não, havia mais. O pior era sua própria admissão de que o considerava um amigo pouco antes. Foi isso que o fez caminhar a passos duros em direção ao Red Dog Saloon.

                “Dean, algum problema?” perguntou Castiel, tentando sem sucesso segui-lo sem ter que correr atrás dele.

                “Não, Cas, eu só preciso... estou com sede, vou tomar alguma coisa. Por que não vai ver se Benny já acabou? Eu os encontro lá daqui a pouco.”

                Castiel ficou parado sobre as tábuas gastas da calçada, olhando para dentro do saloon e se perguntando se deveria segui-lo. Algo o tinha incomodado, ele tinha quase certeza. Talvez a conversa no banco. Mas agora só podia dar algum espaço a ele e ir ver como iam as coisas no armazém. Mais tarde teria tempo para explicar o que estava planejando.

*****

                Quando Dean não apareceu depois de uma hora e tudo já estava pronto para seu retorno, Benny e Castiel começaram a se preocupar.

                Decidiram ir até o saloon e dar uma olhada. Esperavam que Dean estivesse distraído com uma das garotas.

                Entraram juntos e olharam em volta. Lá estava ele, sentado em uma das mesas, uma das jovens prostitutas ao seu lado, uma garrafa de whisky pela metade à sua frente.

                Os dois se entreolharam, como se discutindo sem palavras como poderiam se aproximar dele sem causar nenhum problema. Os dois já conheciam o mau humor do patrão.

                “Benny, Cas...” Ele se antecipou quando os viu. “Tomem um drink comigo e... como é seu nome mesmo, boneca?”

                “Ruby.” Disse com um sorriso a mulher de cabelos louros e roupa reveladora.

                Benny, que conhecia Dean desde menino disse, com suavidade:

                “Muito prazer, Ruby. Tomaremos um trago com vocês, mas só um, não é, Castiel? Temos que levar as coisas para o rancho antes que escureça...”

                “Você leva a vida muito a sério, Benny... Vamos, relaxe. Você também, Sr. Novak.”

                Pediu mais dois copos, que foram trazidos rapidamente. Serviu-os e brindou, com a voz já meio alterada:

                “Ao rancho do Sr. Novak!”

                Benny apenas olhou para os dois e bebeu de um só gole a bebida em seu copo. Castiel estava atônito e somente com muito esforço conseguiu ingerir o líquido âmbar.

                O homem forte levantou, agradecendo a Dean e dando a entender que era hora de ir. Castiel também ficou de pé, aguardando que o patrão os acompanhasse. Mas ele parecia ter outras ideias.

                “Vão indo na frente, tenho um assunto delicado para discutir com... Ruby.” Disse, puxando-a para que se sentasse em seu colo.

                A jovem se encostou ao seu corpo e com um sorriso nauseante na direção dos outros dois, acenou para que se fossem dali.

                Benny puxou Castiel pelo braço e saíram. Mas ficaram aguardando nas imediações, não poderiam deixá-lo ali com a gangue de Alastair à solta.

*****

                Já era entardecer quando o homem que servia o balcão no saloon veio chamá-los para que viessem recolher Dean, que estava esparramado sobre uma das mesas. Ele tinha subido com Ruby e voltado algum tempo depois, continuando a beber até a inconsciência.

                Eles o colocaram na carroça e começaram o caminho de volta.

*****

                Quando já estavam a meio caminho, Castiel criou coragem para perguntar:

                “Isso... que aconteceu hoje... é comum?”

                Benny deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para ver se Dean ainda estava desacordado antes de responder:

                “Acontece... algumas vezes.” Disse, sério. “Dean não sabe como lidar com certas coisas...” Não especificou que “coisas” eram aquelas, então Castiel só pode supor.

                “Ele parecia... bastante à vontade no saloon.”

                “Ele, como o pai, se refugia lá quando...” disse, interrompendo a fala para pensar como poderia expressar o que queria.

                 “Deixe-me contar-lhe uma história... A mãe de Dean morreu quando ele tinha quatro anos. Nós viemos morar aqui um pouco antes disso. Ela era uma mulher gentil e carinhosa. Sam não tinha nem um ano ainda. Era uma família feliz.”

                Castiel já soubera parte desta história relatada por Sam e agora ouvia tudo de um ponto de vista diferente. Não disse nada, apenas esperou que Benny continuasse.

                “Quando ela se foi... John se entregou à bebida. Dean teve que amadurecer muito rápido, seu irmão precisava dele. Minha mãe ajudava, mas nada podia substituir os cuidados da mãe de verdade.”

                “Dean cresceu vendo o pai buscar a solução para seus problemas no fundo de uma garrafa. Ele trabalhava duro e raramente era reconhecido.”

                Olhou novamente para trás, desta vez seus olhos suavizando-se, diante da lembrança que voltava à sua mente.

                “Quando Dean tinha uns quinze, dezesseis anos John começou a descontar sua frustração nos filhos. Era ele quem sofria mais, porque protegia Sam. Muitas vezes o garoto... aparecia na nossa casa, tarde da noite, o rosto e o corpo marcados pela brutalidade de John. Sam sempre vinha com ele, a maioria das vezes sem nenhum arranhão.”

                Castiel sentiu uma onda de ódio contra o homem que tratara os filhos de maneira tão violenta. Não era de se admirar que Dean tivesse tantos problemas para confiar nas pessoas.

                “A última vez... John quase o matou. Sam veio nos chamar para que o salvássemos... Ele estava descontrolado, tomado por uma fúria imensa. Meu pai, que era um homem maior que eu, teve que derrubá-lo para que largasse Dean.”

                “Você disse que foi a última vez... que o pai...”

                “Sim. Dean fugiu com Sam e ficou alguns dias longe, nenhum de nós sabia onde estavam. John ficou quase louco, se arrependeu amargamente do que tinha feito. Foi em busca dos filhos e quando voltaram nunca mais encostou um dedo neles. Não sei o que aconteceu, eles nunca me contaram.”

                “Hum.” Foi a única resposta que Castiel pode dar. Ele estava horrorizado com o que tinha acontecido. Ninguém merecia aquele tipo de tratamento, muito menos Dean.

                “E ele ficou com o pai até o fim. Viviam às turras, mas foi quem cuidou de John quando teve o derrame. Ele não durou muito depois disso.”

                “E Sam?”

                “Sam estava no leste, estudando. Voltou quando John morreu. Acho que percebeu que Dean não podia ficar sozinho ou ia acabar como o pai.”

                Castiel olhou também para o rapaz desacordado. Seus olhos se fixaram no rosto atormentado que transparecia em meio à inconsciência.

                Sentiu-se culpado, pois sentia que o que causara a bebedeira de hoje fora a reunião no banco. Ele deveria ter contado a Dean antes o que pensava em fazer. Temia ter, em um gesto imprudente, destruído a pequena confiança que havia se estabelecido entre eles.

*****

                Dean foi depositado por Benny, ainda desacordado, em sua cama. Castiel observou-os, parado à porta, não se sentia à vontade para entrar. O homem forte olhou com pesar para o amigo e saiu.

                Castiel se viu parado ali, imóvel, por muito tempo. Finalmente se aproximou e se sentou em uma cadeira perto da janela. Dean estava ainda em um torpor alcoólico do qual se arrependeria no dia seguinte.

                Observou as feições bem feitas, o corpo forte, inerte sobre os cobertores. A pele tostada pelo sol, as mãos ásperas do trabalho braçal. As sardas que se espalhavam por sua face fazendo-o parecer muito mais jovem que os seus trinta anos de idade. Castiel sentia apenas não poder ver o verde esmeralda daqueles olhos desconfiados, agora escondidos sob as pálpebras tremulantes.

                A atração que sentia por outros homens não lhe era desconhecida, mas por este, em particular, era sem precedentes em sua intensidade. Castiel se sentia dividido entre ficar ali e vê-lo acordar, sofrer as consequências da quebra de confiança ou ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

                Ele sabia que Dean sofreria menos se ele se fosse. Mas não conseguia afastar nem mesmo o olhar dele. Como é que poderia se afastar agora que...

                Levantou e em poucos passos eliminou a distância entre eles. Uma mão temerosa se aproximou de seu rosto e o tocou. Os dedos correram pelos cabelos claros, sentindo sua textura. 

                Subitamente consciente do que fazia, afastou-se. Saiu, encostando a porta. Desceu as escadas.

                Montou seu cavalo e partiu.


	10. Chapter 10

                Castiel cavalgou por muito tempo, sem pensar onde estava indo. Queria colocar um espaço enorme entre Dean e ele, assim evitar que o outro sofresse.

                Ele mesmo era acostumado ao sofrimento e não importava mais. Continuaria, como sempre, em frente, em frente... parando apenas para compartilhar alguns momentos com os vivos, até o dia em que se despediria deste mundo. Sempre sozinho.

                Não chorava. Nem este alívio permitia a si mesmo.

                Abruptamente parou, puxando as rédeas de Balthazar, que estava próximo à exaustão.

                Desmontou. Vendo o animal suado, sentiu-se mal por ter abusado de seu companheiro de jornada. Acariciou-o por um segundo, sussurrando um pedido de desculpas.

                Eles precisavam descansar. Balthazar precisava de água. Tomando-o pelas rédeas saiu caminhando lentamente em busca de um riacho onde pudessem beber.

                Pouco mais à frente, entre as árvores, encontrou o que procurava. O animal saciou sua sede, Castiel não tinha vontade de beber.

                Não tinha vontade de nada.

                Quanto mais teria que continuar vivendo sem propósito, solitário e infeliz?

                _Quanto mais?_

                Fazia esta pergunta a esmo, pois não mais acreditava no Deus que poderia lhe responder e dar alento.

                Deixou o animal pastando e foi se deitar sob uma frondosa árvore. Olhou para o céu, por entre os ramos. As estrelas pareciam zombar dele em sua pequenez.

                Fechou os olhos e pensou em quem não mais sofria: Gabriel, Alfie, seu pai... John e Mary Winchester. Duas pessoas que não conhecera e que até poucos dias nenhuma importância tinham para ele.

                Quanto mais antes que pudesse se juntar a eles e descansar para sempre?

                O sono que chegou de mansinho não pode lhe responder.

*****

                Dean se virou, repentinamente alerta. A cabeça latejava. Tentou levantar, mas a tarefa lhe parecia impossível. A boca, amarga, suplicava por água.

                Percebia, agora, o que havia feito. Como tantas outras vezes, havia se embebedado para fugir... Para fugir de que mesmo?

                Quem o trouxera para casa? Ah, sim, estivera em Virginia City, com Benny e Castiel.

                _Castiel..._

                Relembrou finalmente o motivo da bebedeira.

                Rolou devagar, segurando a cabeça e levantou, ainda inseguro. Caminhou até a porta, abriu-a e escutou. Nenhum som havia na casa. Castiel devia ter saído cedo.

                Melhor. Não queria olhar para ele. Destruir a confiança que depositara nele era crime que não sabia se poderia perdoar.

                Foi até a cozinha, bebeu uma caneca d’água. Olhando pela janela viu Benny se aproximando. Ele tinha o rosto fechado e Dean sabia que seria repreendido duramente.

*****

                Dean fez um esforço descomunal para realizar parte de suas tarefas naquele dia que começara tarde.

                Contra sua vontade, sua mente continuava voltando a Castiel, que não se encontrava no rancho. Benny lhe tinha dito que haviam voltado todos juntos no dia anterior.

                Onde poderia estar?

                Não queria, mas se preocupava. Não deveria, pensou. Provavelmente tinha voltado à cidade para concluir a compra do rancho. Era melhor que Dean começasse a se habituar sem o seu trabalho. E sem sua presença.

                Fechou os olhos com força e expulsou os pensamentos que o insultavam. Não podia.

                Quando o sol se pôs no horizonte e Dean foi deitar, Castiel ainda não havia voltado.

                Onde estaria?

*****

                Castiel acordou com o sol filtrando-se entre as folhas acima dele. A dança luminosa dos raios solares fez com se distraísse por um momento antes de lembrar-se do porquê de estar dormindo ali, quando tinha uma cama confortável no rancho de Dean.

                Sentando-se, procurou Balthazar com o olhar.  O cavalo pastava mais adiante, alheio ao sofrimento do dono.

                Levantou e a passos lentos foi até o animal. Montou e começou o caminho de volta.

*****

                Retornando em um ritmo menos acelerado, Castiel chegou ao rancho tarde da noite.

                Cuidou do cavalo antes de dirigir-se à casa que se encontrava às escuras. Percebeu que não se alimentara desde o dia anterior. Mas isso não importava agora.

                Subiu as escadas, abriu a porta do próprio quarto e se preparou para dormir.

*****

                Na manhã seguinte, os dois encontraram-se no horário habitual, à porta da cozinha.

                Por um momento, nenhum deles pareceu saber o que fazer ou dizer. Mas então Dean quebrou o silêncio:

                “Bom dia, Castiel.”

                O outro respondeu o cumprimento, a consciência pesada por ter causado aqueles problemas todos.

                Dean já ia saindo pela porta dos fundos quando Castiel o chamou.

                Voltando-se, o rosto sombrio, de forma alguma denotava o alívio por tê-lo de volta. Não perguntou o que acontecera e não o faria.

                “Dean, eu... preciso me desculpar.”

                “Não vejo motivo, Castiel.” Outra vez repetia o nome completo, formalmente, desejando demonstrar que não mais havia entre eles a camaradagem de antes.

                “Espere... Sente comigo por um momento e deixe-me explicar.”

                “Tenho meus compromissos, sinto muito. Preciso ir. Se for mesmo necessário, podemos conversar à noite.”

                Castiel acompanhou pela janela enquanto caminhava para o estábulo e minutos depois cavalgava para longe na companhia de Benny.

*****

                A noite demorou a chegar e não trouxe alívio à consciência atormentada de Castiel. Haviam jantado em silêncio e o homem do leste não sabia como poderia fazer com que Dean conversasse com ele.

                Logo após a refeição o dono da casa se dirigiu à escada e começou a subir, sem se despedir. Continuava ressentido, pensou Castiel.

                Antes que se fosse, chamou-o:

                “Dean, precisamos conversar. Por favor...”

                “É mesmo necessário? Estou bastante cansado.”

                “Sim. Há algo que exige explicações, não acha?”

                “Se não pode esperar... Então, o que tem a me dizer?”

                “Não vai nem ao menos sentar-se para ouvir?”

                A contragosto se dirigiu a uma das poltronas e sentou-se, a atitude denotando ao mesmo tempo enfado e desgosto.

                Castiel se sentou à sua frente e começou a falar:

                “Dean, preciso, em primeiro lugar, me desculpar. Eu deveria ter lhe colocado a par do que eu estava planejando antes de ter ido ao banco. Não sei se conseguirá me perdoar, pois sei como confiança é coisa séria para você.”

                “Deixe esta bobagem de lado, Castiel. Quem precisa de confiança? Não é necessário se desculpar.”

                “Eu... deixe-me começar do início. Há cerca de dois meses, recém-chegado a Virginia City, decidi que finalmente tentaria me estabelecer. Arranjei um emprego, que deveria ser temporário e comecei a fazer pesquisas a respeito de terras à venda. Tomei conhecimento então da fazenda da Sra. Braeden, mas os eventos posteriores envolvendo Cassie desviaram minha atenção.”

                Dean não fazia menção de pronunciar sequer uma palavra. Castiel continuou:

                “Vim trabalhar aqui, a seu convite. A princípio, diante das dificuldades vocês enfrentam todos os dias, comecei a repensar minha ideia original. Talvez eu não fosse feito para esta vida.”

                A continuada ausência de comentários por parte de Dean o fez seguir em frente:

                “Por outro lado, com o tempo, a ideia começou a fazer sentido outra vez. Gosto daqui e gosto desta vida. Quem sabe seja este o meu destino, afinal.”

                “Sim, Cas...” Disse Dean finalmente, a determinação de chamá-lo apenas pelo nome de batismo fraquejando. “A vida rural é espetacular, eu sei! Quem não gostaria de viver como nós, acordando antes do sol, trabalhando até que o corpo esteja em frangalhos... Posso perceber o encanto...”

                “Poupe-me sua ironia, Dean. O que estou tentando lhe dizer é que depois de ter conhecido você e Sam percebi que não precisava fazer isso sozinho. Pretendia lhe propor sociedade. Eu entraria com a parte correspondente ao Rancho Braeden e a água que contém, enquanto de sua parte viriam o Rancho Winchester e o rebanho. Além de seu conhecimento do negócio.”

                O rosto de Dean congelou numa expressão incrédula:

                “Sociedade? Quem lhe disse que pretendo me associar a alguém? E como eu poderia tomar esta decisão sem levar em conta a opinião de Sam?”

                “Sei que fui afobado e tomei decisões sem levar em consideração a sua vontade, Dean. É por isso que preciso que me perdoe.”

                “Não precisa de nada disso, Castiel. Eu é que preciso saber se pretende continuar a meu serviço ou se vai deixá-lo para cuidar de seu próprio rancho.”

                Castiel se sentia arrasado. Dean não o perdoara e não o faria. E ainda exigia uma decisão imediata a respeito de sua continuidade no trabalho.

                Pensou um pouco e respondeu:

                “Continuarei trabalhando aqui, se assim o desejar.”

                Dean tinha a oportunidade de mandá-lo embora. Castiel aceitaria sua decisão sem questionar.

                “Preciso de um capataz. Posso procurar outro, mas preciso de tempo para isso. Por enquanto, gostaria que continuasse.”

                “Certo. Ficarei, então, até que encontre um substituto.” Disse.

                Dean levantou-se, acenou com a cabeça e subiu a escada, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si com um baque seco.


	11. Chapter 11

                Os dias que se seguiram eram de outono, mas bem poderiam ser do mais rigoroso inverno, devido ao tom glacial que Dean usava agora em suas conversações com Castiel.

                Os assuntos se limitavam ao estritamente necessário, focando-se apenas nas questões do rancho. Todo e qualquer assunto que porventura discutissem antes tinham sido silenciosamente decretados fora de questão por parte de Dean.

                Algumas vezes o dono do rancho chegava ao cúmulo de fazer de Benny o intermediário em suas discussões, o que desagradava sobremaneira seu velho amigo. 

                A situação se tornou de tal forma insustentável que Castiel se transferiu do quarto de Sam para o alojamento dos vaqueiros. Ele não suportava a ideia de sentar-se com Dean após o jantar e suportar aquele mutismo forçado.

                Dean não disse uma só palavra a respeito da mudança. Não perguntou e não fez comentários. Seguiu em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

                Castiel aguardava o dia em que Dean lhe diria que estava dispensado de suas funções, tendo contratado outro capataz. Naquele momento, juntaria seus poucos pertences e iria embora, para sempre. A fazenda que acabara de comprar seria vendida, por meio de algum intermediário. Nunca mais colocaria seus pés em Virgínia City.

                O que Dean não iria saber jamais era o quanto Castiel sentiria ao se afastar dali. Pela primeira vez, depois da morte dos irmãos, tinha conhecido o significado de família, lar e amizade, ao conhecer os dois irmãos e as pessoas que os rodeavam. Seu coração doía ao pensar que teria que se afastar do vaqueiro rústico, que pudera por um curto espaço de tempo considerar um amigo e a quem dedicava uma estima sincera.

                Sentava-se, após o trabalho diário em sua cama simples, no alojamento quase vazio, um livro nas mãos. Havia vários quartos no galpão e ali, além dele, só dormia Garth Fitzgerald, na cama junto à parede mais distante.

                Seu estado de ânimo devia transparecer facilmente porque o jovem franzino viera conversar com ele logo que se estabelecera ali. Em seu rosto, a simpatia era aparente. Os sorrisos eram fáceis, apesar de Castiel perceber o quanto era esfolado pela vida.

                Ofereceu-lhe sua amizade incondicionalmente. Aquele gesto foi reconfortante e amenizou um pouco o sentimento de perda que vinha experimentando nos últimos dias.

                Uma noite, remexeu em uma caixa e lhe trouxe uma foto para ver. Os olhos de Castiel encontraram ali o sorriso gentil de uma jovem loura em um vestido branco rendado.  Uma inscrição no verso dizia: “Com amor para Garth, Bess”.

                “É minha noiva. Já viu alguma coisa mais bonita?”

                Castiel reprimiu um pensamento que o transportava ao rosto de Dean e sorrindo respondeu:

                “É encantadora, Garth. Pretendem se casar logo?”

                “Gostaria muito, mas... estou fazendo um pé de meia. Ela está me esperando, vive em uma fazenda no norte da Califórnia, com a família. Nós nos conhecemos desde crianças.” Seus olhos transbordavam de carinho e ele teve inveja do outro rapaz, que podia expressar com liberdade seus sentimentos.

                Por um instante, imaginou-se vivendo na casa da viúva Braeden, tendo Garht e Bess ali também, morando em uma cabine só deles, ajudando-o nas tarefas do rancho. Talvez algum bebê saudável engatinhando pela cozinha enquanto ela preparava o almoço... Aquilo o fez repensar a ideia de ir embora, caso fosse despedido. Quem sabe pudesse ajudar aquele rapaz tão gentil a ser feliz com sua amada.

                Sorriu outra vez, diante do quadro doméstico que pintara em sua mente. Como ansiava por algo assim. Não ousava sonhar mais do que isso.

*****

                O final do mês se aproximava. Com ele, a necessidade de alguns suprimentos. Dean, entretanto, não se sentia inclinado a ir à cidade. Temia cair em tentação e acabar outra vez totalmente embriagado. Havia motivos para que ele sentisse vontade de beber todo o álcool do saloon, sabia, mas desprezava o sentimento e se focava no trabalho.

                Enviou Benny e Castiel para que se incumbissem das tarefas. Iria ficar por ali mesmo. Não iria se expor. Detestava a ideia do capataz poder vê-lo naquele estado outra vez.

                Voltaram à noitinha. Dean já havia feito o jantar e aguardava o retorno dos empregados, sentado à varanda. Viu quando chegaram e guardaram os cavalos. Alguns minutos depois, vieram caminhando em direção à casa.

                Castiel carregava uma pasta onde sempre mantinha os documentos. Ele se aproximou e, com um gesto rígido, abriu-a para poder entregar algo a Dean. Enquanto aguardava que encontrasse o que quer que fosse, o patrão entreviu, entre os papéis, a escritura do Rancho Braeden, que agora pertencia legalmente a Castiel.

                Alguma coisa dentro dele estalou e ele se levantou rapidamente, deixando Castiel e Benny atônitos. Disfarçou, dizendo que deveriam ir comer.

                Os dois entraram atrás dele e, chegando à cozinha, Castiel lhe entregou um envelope.

                Ele se virou e tomou-o nas mãos. Era uma carta de Sam, endereçada a ele, vinda da Filadélfia. Lutando contra a vontade de rasgá-lo imediatamente e avidamente ler seu conteúdo, colocou-a sobre a mesa, ao lado do seu prato. Leria depois, quando não houvesse ninguém por perto que pudesse vê-lo sofrer.

*****

                Sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita, acendeu o lampião e girou o envelope nas mãos. Agora que chegara o momento, a ansiedade e o temor lutavam em seu peito.

                Em um movimento decidido, finalmente rasgou-o, retirando um par de folhas de papel cobertas na caligrafia elegante de Sam.

                Ele lhe contava em detalhes a chegada a Boston e o encontro com a família que acolhera Cassie. Era gente simples e gentil, como o nativo da cidade lhes dissera. A garota estava feliz e mandava agradecer muito, tanto a Dean quanto a Castiel. Prometeu escrever-lhes em breve também.

                Relatou, a seguir, seu retorno à Filadélfia e aos estudos. Podia sentir naquelas palavras o entusiasmo do irmão e ele se penitenciou por ter desejado que não partisse.

                Para o final, Sam havia deixado a noiva. Sim, a noiva, já que havia proposto casamento a ela quando se reencontraram. A felicidade exalava de cada linha, o amor que sentia pela jovem mais que aparente. Dean se alegrou por ele, mas sabia que aquilo era o fim da convivência com o irmão. Ele não mencionara nada relativo a se transferir definitivamente para o leste, mas Dean sabia que aconteceria. Inevitavelmente.

                Ficou ali por algum tempo, as folhas de papel fino descansando sobre a mesa. Seu olhar se focara em um canto escuro da sala e ele meditava, os pensamentos mais obscuros voltando à tona.

                Levantou e cruzou a sala, dirigindo-se ao gabinete onde guardava o uísque.

*****

                A manhã chegou e trouxe com ela todos os efeitos do consumo exagerado da bebida. Sua cabeça estalava e ele olhou com olhos turvos pela janela para ver o sol alto no céu.

                Amaldiçoou aquilo tudo e levantou. Ao encontrar com Benny percebeu em seus olhos uma reprimenda silenciosa e pena. Não queria ver nada daquilo e, montando em Impala, saiu, desejando ir para muito longe.

                Mas onde quer que fosse, levava consigo aquele vazio em seu interior. Vazio que era maior do que Sam, maior do que seu desprezo por si mesmo; um sentimento de inutilidade se apossou dele e desejou estar morto. Amaldiçoou Sam por ter impedido que o pai terminasse o serviço, naquele dia longínquo.

                Sua mente se encheu com a imagem de um par de olhos azuis em um rosto anguloso. Não se perdoava por ter deixado que aquele homem houvesse se apossado de seus sentimentos e... desejos. Afastou aquela ideia com raiva, apenas para vê-la voltar, incessantemente, ao centro de seu pensamento.

                Quando se viu novamente sozinho, na penumbra da sala de estar, retomou sua solitária jornada à auto recriminação. Desta vez, nem conseguiu subir as escadas, dormindo esparramado na poltrona.

*****

                “Ele se embebedou outra vez ontem.” Disse Benny a Castiel, quando se encontraram na manhã seguinte.

                Castiel balançou a cabeça. Dean estava em um processo auto destrutivo e ele odiava assistir aquilo. Talvez devesse ele mesmo se demitir e acabar logo com aquela charada.

                Ainda remoendo esses pensamentos, tomou o café, que naquele dia fora feito por Benny. Dean não acordara ainda.

                Decidiu por fim à insustentável situação. Se estivesse em posição de poder ajudar o patrão, teria tomado decisão diferente. Como era, só lhe restava aquela opção.

*****

                Dean se manteve dentro do quarto a maior parte do dia. Os empregados não o viram, mas a fazenda se mantinha em funcionamento, já que eram dedicados e conscienciosos. O patrão inspirava isso neles, com seu modo justo de tratá-los e sua determinação.

                Castiel estivera a manhã toda, enquanto revia as contas a pagar, com o coração em farrapos. Tinha chegado à decisão final e se fazia necessário dar ciência a Dean.

                Subiu as escadas, as pernas parecendo pesar toneladas. O que aconteceria a seguir era algo que, se pudesse evitar, o faria de bom grado.

                Bateu à porta e esperou. Alguns momentos depois, um amarfanhado Dean a abriu, seu hálito carregado denotando quanto álcool havia consumido durante as horas em que estivera sozinho.

                “Boa tarde, Dean. Precisamos conversar.”

                “É alguma coisa... que não pode esperar até amanhã?” Disse, com a voz alterada.

                “Não gostaria de deixar para amanhã, mas se não for possível...” Retrucou, dando um passo para trás.

                A mão de Dean se aproximou e agarrou seu braço.

                “Espere... vamos conversar, então... O que quer?”

                Castiel gostaria que esta discussão estivesse ocorrendo em outras circunstâncias, mas não pode evitar as palavras que saíram de sua boca aos borbotões:

                “Dean, estou me demitindo.”

                “Você... está... se demitindo? O que significa isso?” Parecia não compreender o que lhe fora dito, em meio a seu estado seminebuloso de consciência.

                “Significa que... não trabalharei mais aqui. Havia concordado em aguardar que encontrasse um substituto mas...”

                “Agora que... é proprietário da fazenda não vê... não vê a hora de se livrar de nós. Eu... entendo.”

                “Não me entenda mal, não...”

                “Vá!” Disse empurrando-o com força. “Vá de uma vez e leve com você esse... seu ar de superioridade!”

                “Dean, não...”

                Um empurrão mais forte e os dois se viram projetados em direção à balaustrada no patamar. Castiel, pela força de Dean e este por ter se desequilibrado, em seu estado alterado.

                Castiel se agarrou a ele para que não despencassem escada abaixo.

                Por um momento ficaram ali, a fúria queimando nos olhos verdes.

                E quando menos se podia esperar, os lábios de Dean encontraram violentamente os de Castiel.


	12. Chapter 12

                O breve mas intenso contato logo foi encerrado por Castiel, que empurrou Dean para longe de si.

                Esfregou as costas das mãos contra a boca e respirou fundo. Dean tinha se virado e voltado para dentro do quarto, batendo a porta com estrondo.

                Aguardou um momento para sua respiração se normalizar e desceu a escada devagar. Aquilo tinha sido... inesperado, para dizer o mínimo. Precisava sentar e pensar no que faria a seguir. Não sabia o que fazer.

                Entrou no alojamento e sentou-se na cadeira que havia perto da janela. Seu coração batia forte e ele se via ainda tocado pelo sabor da boca sedenta de Dean.

                Levantou os olhos e viu quando o patrão saiu, colocou o chapéu na cabeça e foi, tão determinado quanto era possível em seu estado, para o estábulo. Antes que Castiel pudesse alcança-lo ele já havia partido em desabalada carreira.

                Seu primeiro instinto foi montar Baltazar e segui-lo. Enquanto o selava, Benny adentrou o estábulo também, tendo observado Dean sair.

                “O que aconteceu, Castiel?”

                “Nós... discutimos... e Dean se fechou no quarto. Pouco depois pegou Impala e saiu como um louco, vou atrás dele.”

                “Espere, eu também vou. Siga pelo caminho da cidade e eu irei em direção ao lugar aonde geralmente vai quando está chateado.”

                “Certo.” Disse, já montado em seu cavalo e pronto para ir.

                “Ele está... bêbado, não está?” Perguntou tristemente o homem de ombros largos.

                “Sim, precisamos achá-lo antes que aconteça algo grave.” Dito isso, fez com que o cavalo partisse.

*****

                Dean mal via a estrada. Precisava chegar logo a Virginia City e encontrar uma das garotas. Estava havia muito tempo sem sexo, pensou em meio ao zumbido alcoólico em sua cabeça. Esse fora o motivo por ter beijado Castiel daquela maneira. Só podia ser.

                Bebida e garotas. Era do que precisava.

*****

                Em uma das curvas da estrada Castiel avistou Impala indo em grande velocidade na direção da cidade. Apesar de ser um trecho íngreme, uma subida rochosa, Dean imprimia grande força para que o cavalo corresse tudo o que podia.

                Parecia estar fugindo do demônio, pensou Castiel. Logo em seguida corrigiu-se: _demônios_. Ele fugia de seus próprios demônios.

*****

                Escorregou do cavalo, desajeitadamente em frente ao Red Dog. Caminhou a passos tão firmes quanto conseguiu à entrada do estabelecimento. Foi recebido quase que imediatamente pelos braços abertos de Lilith, a cafetina.

*****

                Castiel perdera Dean de vista, mas ao entrar na cidade logo avistou Impala na frente do saloon.

                Apeou rapidamente e ia entrando quando foi agarrado por uma mão forte. Virou-se a contragosto para encontrar os olhos mortiços de Azazel, um dos asseclas de Alastair. Naquela luz da tarde, seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho, que os faziam parecer de uma cor amarelada, totalmente antinatural.

                “Onde pensa que vai, ‘Pastor’?”

                “Estou à procura de meu patrão, Azazel. Ele está aqui?”

                “Se está falando daquele idiota do Winchester, está sim. Ruby e ele subiram agora há pouco. Deviam estar planejando uma festa, porque levaram duas garrafas com eles lá para cima.”

                “Bem, preciso falar com ele...”

                “Nada disso, Novak. Nada de atrapalhar os negócios da casa.” Disse, impedindo sua passagem.

                “Saia da minha frente!”

                “Quem vai sair daqui é você!” E as palavras foram logo seguidas um empurrão. Quando Castiel fez menção de retornar, recebeu um soco no rosto, que o fez cair de costas sobre as tábuas da calçada.

                Enquanto se levantava, percebendo o sangue que escorria de uma de suas narinas, observou a aproximação de outros capangas do malfeitor local.

                Se ele tencionava entrar à força, essa opção não era mais razoável. Juntou o chapéu que caíra na rua, bateu-o contra a coxa para limpar a poeira e se caminhou a passos rápidos em direção ao escritório do xerife.

                Logo notou um cheiro de queimado e uma movimentação fora do comum nas ruas. Olhou para cima e então viu a fumaça, a qual não tinha podido perceber antes em seu ímpeto determinado de encontrar Dean.

                Do local elevado em que se encontrava pode notar que parte das estruturas de madeira da cidade estava pegando fogo. Incêndios não eram incomuns num local tão densamente povoado com Virginia City e ele não se preocupou muito. Os bombeiros já estavam a caminho, notou.

                A sede do “Territorial Enterprise”, seu antigo empregador, estava próxima do foco, mas ele não esperava que o fogo viesse a chegar até lá. Apressou o passo, pois talvez fosse necessária a intervenção do xerife no socorro às vítimas. Precisava falar com ele antes que saísse.

                Encontrou a porta aberta e Bobby Singer de saída. Trocaram algumas palavras e por mais que o xerife se preocupasse com aquele que considerava membro da família, seus deveres cívicos eram mais prementes. Aconselhou que Castiel procurasse um dos seus delegados, Henricksen, no estábulo ao final da rua, para que este o ajudasse com a gangue no saloon.

                Ao sair quase foi levado pela multidão que acorria ao local do incêndio. Ir na direção contrária seria bastante difícil.

                Abrindo a porta do estábulo chamou pelo delegado. Olhou em volta e percebeu que só os cavalos estavam ali, nenhum funcionário. Deviam todos ter ido ver o que acontecia.

                Assim que colocou os pés novamente na rua foi atingido na nuca por um violento golpe e caiu, desacordado.

*****

                Voltou a si deitado na palha do chão do estábulo. Os cavalos estavam indóceis e por pouco não tinha sido pisoteado enquanto estivera inconsciente.

                Ergueu-se, apoiando–se na parede e cambaleou em direção à porta.

                Parou, então, estupefato.

                Virginia City havia virado um inferno.


	13. Chapter 13

                Percebeu que o fogo se alastrara. O teatro ardia, colunas negras de fumaça se elevando, provavelmente visíveis a muitas milhas dali. O ar era quase irrespirável e ele cobriu o nariz e a boca com um lenço, enquanto tentava voltar para o saloon.

                A população local que antes estava curiosa encontrava-se no momento em meio a um pânico generalizado. Algumas pessoas tentavam salvar objetos de suas moradias e os comerciantes se desesperavam frente à perda de seu modo de sobrevivência.

                Não podia ver se o Red Dog já tinha sido afetado, mas esperava que Dean não estivesse mais lá, atraído para fora pela balbúrdia nas ruas.

                Ao chegar mais perto observou que ele começara a arder, o fogo se espalhando rapidamente.  Abrindo caminho entre as pessoas se aproximou da porta e o que viu lá dentro gelou seu sangue: a sala principal do andar inferior estava sendo consumida rapidamente pelas chamas.

                Em meio ao tumulto que se estabelecera e o fazia ser jogado de um lado para outro, se chocou com Ruby, que parecia fora de si, a maquiagem borrada, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

                “Ruby!” Disse, angustiado, segurando-a pelos ombros. Como não esboçasse reação, sacudiu-a e chamou mais alto.

                Ela pareceu despertar de seu estupor e se jogou nos braços de Castiel, o pranto intensificando-se.

                “Ruby! Acalme-se... Onde está Dean? Ele estava com você?”

                Os soluços quase não permitiram que falasse:

                “Ele... ele... está lá! Lá... no quarto!”

                “O quê? Não saiu com você?”

                “Azazel me... jogou para fora e trancou a porta... com ele lá dentro.”

                “Dean não tentou sair?”

                “Ele tinha apagado. Bebeu muito. Nem conseguiu...”

                Castiel se desvencilhou da mulher e se atirou para dentro, contrariando todas as leis do bom senso.

*****

                O calor o atingiu como um soco. Entrara sem pensar e agora via que devia ter se protegido de alguma forma contra as chamas. Paciência. Dean precisava ser salvo.

                Amarrou o lenço no rosto para evitar inalar a fumaça e pegou uma das pequenas mesas de jogo que ainda não tinha queimado para usar o tampo como escudo. A escadaria tinha começado a pegar fogo, mas ainda era possível subir, desde que se encostasse à parede.

                Devia ter perguntado em qual dos quartos eles tinham estado, mas agora era tarde. Tirou o paletó e envolvendo a mão com ele tentou abrir a porta mais próxima. Ela se abriu para revelar um quarto vazio.

                Continuou pelo corredor, abrindo todas as portas. Felizmente não encontrou ninguém ali. Só faltava Dean.

                A penúltima porta não abriu. A fumaça ali era densa e Castiel temeu que ele tivesse asfixiado.

                Com um dos pés, chutou a porta, que se manteve intacta. Um segundo chute fez com que se movesse um pouco no caixilho. Arremessando-se com o corpo todo, em desespero, acabou por abri-la, caindo para dentro do quarto, que estava sendo tomado aos poucos pelo fumo. Dean estava deitado na cama, de bruços, um dos braços pendendo para fora. Inerte.

                Castiel se projetou em sua direção e o virou de costas, colocando o rosto perto de sua boca para ver se estava respirando. Quando verificou que sim, tomou-o nos braços e começou o caminho em direção à saída. Tinha pouco tempo, sabia.   

                Chegou à porta somente para ver a escadaria ruir. Teria que achar outra rota de fuga. Retornou pelo corredor até o quarto, olhando pela janela. O quarto vizinho tinha um balcão que dava para uma escada estreita que desembocava na viela traseira.

                Agarrou Dean mais forte e seguiu em direção ao outro aposento. Escancarou a porta e se deparou com o fogo muito próximo, devorando as cortinas de brocado. O vento tornava as coisas ainda piores, fazendo com que se movessem em direção a eles.

                Caminhando destemidamente, avançou passando as cortinas em direção às portas duplas, envidraçadas que abriam para fora. As vidraças tinham estilhaçado e pedaços pontiagudos pendiam da estrutura de madeira, rasgando a manga da camisa de Castiel e ferindo-lhe a pele. Desviando da dor súbita, acabou por encostar-se ao tecido que ardia, queimando o braço e a mão. Engolindo um urro de dor, lançou-se para fora, ainda agarrando Dean com todas as suas forças. Felizmente a escada estava intacta e ele a pode descer com relativa facilidade. Seus pulmões ardiam, apesar disso, devido a ter inalado tanta fumaça.

                Ao chegar à pequena rua que terminava numa rua transversal à principal seus olhos recaíram na figura odiosa de Azazel. Trazia no rosto um sorriso diabólico e brandia uma arma, pronto para disparar.

                Encostou-se à parede o mais rápido que pode, escondendo-se atrás de uma mureta. Olhou por cima dela e viu o malfeitor aproximar-se.

                “Castiel! Que bom que está aqui. Assim elimino os dois de uma só vez.”

                “Azazel... Esse negócio não é seu. Deixe-nos ir.”

                “Alastair quer vocêr dois mortos, e assim será...”

                Castiel, pensando o mais rápido que podia olhou para a direção oposta e apesar de carregar o amigo inconsciente começou a correr. Azazel sorria e não se preocupou em apertar o passo. Os dois se dirigiam à parte mais atingida pelo fogo da cidade .

*****

                Logo Castiel percebeu que tinha cometido um erro. Antes de ir mais adiante, tomou um desvio, descendo uma ribanceira em direção às minas. Em seu afã de fugir do fogo e do bandido que os perseguia, ouviu alguém gritar:

                “Salvem a igreja, ela está começando a queimar!”

                E outra voz, em um tom imperativo respondeu:

                “Dane-se a igreja! Precisamos evitar que o foto atinja as minas!”*

*****

                Castiel corria, tropeçava, caía, mas não largava Dean. Tentava ir o mais longe possível da cidade. Precisava achar algum lugar para se protegerem. Estava exausto. Não aguentaria muito mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Diz-se que diálogo parecido teve realmente lugar durante o grande incêndio de Virgínia City, ocorrido no dia 26 de outubro de 1875. A cidade ficou praticamente destruída.


	14. Chapter 14

                 Entrar em uma das minas era sua única saída. Procurou a mais distante, temendo que o fogo finalmente chegasse até ali.

                 Castiel temia entrar e se ver encurralado, mas na encosta nua não havia outro lugar para se esconderem.

                Dean, agora semiconsciente e tossindo, foi carregado para dentro, jogado sobre seu ombro. O túnel estava deserto já que todos os mineiros tinham abandonado o trabalho e ido tentar ajudar a debelar o incêndio. Castiel pode ver os equipamentos largados no chão, no afã de sair rapidamente e desviou deles para não tropeçar, agora que começava a ficar mais escuro, enquanto se aprofundavam na montanha.

                Logo os túneis se bifurcavam e Castiel escolheu a opção menos óbvia, seguindo pelo caminho mais obscuro. Em pouco tempo a escuridão era completa e ele seguia tateando pelas paredes. Devia haver insetos ali, naquele ambiente quente. Haviam lhe dito que fontes termais corriam abaixo das minas e ele agora sentia, no suor que escorria por seu rosto e empapava suas roupas como devia ser a vida de quem trabalhava ali.

                Começando a sentir os sinais da exaustão, apoiou Dean contra a parede rochosa e o fez deslizar para o chão, deixando-o apoiado em uma posição sentada. Acomodou-se ao lado dele e apurou os ouvidos mais uma vez. O silêncio era tão absoluto que seus ouvidos pareciam bloqueados. O único som era a respiração rascante de Dean.

                Seu corpo exigia descanso, as pernas trêmulas pelo longo trajeto carregando o peso morto do amigo. Fechou os olhos por um instante e, para certificar-se de que não se afastaria, tateou em busca da mão de Dean. Segurou-a, apertando-a entre os dedos queimados, cuja dor lhe parecia ínfima se comparada ao desespero que sentia por não poder dizer ao homem sardento o que sentia.

                Adormeceu, desligando-se por um momento de todo aquele infortúnio que os rodeava.

*****

                Um movimento o acordou. Dean tossia novamente e tentava se levantar. Castiel tentou segurá-lo, mas ele já estava de pé, sobre pernas cambaleantes.

                “Dean, não... Espere...”

                “Onde estamos, Cas? Como viemos... como viemos parar aqui?”

                “Não lembra do incêndio? A cidade está em chamas!”

                “A cidade está... E o que fazemos aqui? Não entendo...”

                “Eu o retirei do quarto no motel onde Azazel o trancou. Ao ver o incêndio que se alastrava, ele o fechou num dos quartos. Ruby me contou.”

                “Ela lhe contou e você...” silenciou por um momento, percebendo o perigo a que o outro se expusera para salvá-lo. “Obrigado, Cas.” Completou, baixinho.

                Dean levantou uma das mãos procurando pelo amigo, tateando até encontrá-lo. Sua mão agarrou a manga rasgada da camisa, em um gesto de apoio. Quando Cas afastou bruscamente o braço, ele perguntou:

                “O que houve? Está ferido?”

                “Sim, um corte. E algumas queimaduras, mas nada sério. Já passei por coisa pior.”

                “Temos que sair daqui, Cas.”

                “Não podemos... Azazel estava em nosso encalço... precisamos esperar até que a noite chegue.”

                Dean se movimentou abruptamente e se desequilibrou, ainda sentido os efeitos do álcool que ingerira antes. Apoiou-se em Castiel, que segurou seus braços com força.

                “Cas, temos que sair daqui... Eu... não... eu não posso... acho que estou... eu vou sufocar!”

                O homem de cabelos escuros percebeu que o outro estava começando a entrar em pânico, tudo o que acontecera até ali finalmente atingindo-o em cheio. Começou a se debater a fim de libertar-se, proferindo impropérios, desesperado. Parecia ter dificuldade real para respirar.

                “Dean, DEAN!” Disse, energicamente, enquanto tentava segurá-lo no lugar.

                Mas Dean tinha força redobrada em seu estado de angústia e Castiel se viu obrigado a empurrá-lo contra a parede e segurá-lo ali, usando a força do corpo todo para restringir seus movimentos.

                Dean, o rosto contra a pedra áspera, ainda se debatia, os braços presos ao lado de seus ombros pelas mãos fortes de Castiel.  Este tentava dizer palavras de calma e conforto em seu ouvido, sem se deixar abalar pela fobia do outro. Aos poucos, a musculatura do corpo de Dean relaxou e a única coisa perceptível eram os espasmos de sua respiração enquanto soluçava, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

                Lentamente Castiel soltou seus pulsos e fez com que se voltasse em sua direção. Dean escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço enquanto os braços envolviam seu torso, trazendo mais perto para um abraço.

                Castiel segurou firme, depositando naquele enlace todo o sentimento que guardava dentro de si, enquanto Dean dava vazão ao sofrimento por tanto tempo represado.

                Ali, na escuridão mais completa, finalmente, não havia onde se esconderem.

                Depois de alguns momentos Dean levantou a cabeça, como se procurasse ver o rosto de Castiel. Uma de suas mãos subiu e tateou até encontrá-lo. Dedos ásperos roçaram de leve seu lábio inferior e, um segundo depois, ele foi coberto pela boca de Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

               O beijo começou lento, um leve toque de lábios. Castiel fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor do corpo do homem que amava, o movimento sutil de suas bocas. Temia desfazer o encanto, então se mantinha o mais imóvel possível.

                Dean, finalmente se permitindo fazer o que sempre desejara, tocou com a língua o local onde os lábios de Castiel se encontravam, mantendo sua boca fechada. Com um suspiro, eles se abriram para receber a intrusão delicada.

                Tentativamente, as duas línguas se enroscaram, apreciando o sabor uma da outra. Dean virou o rosto devagar, permitindo que ela fosse mais fundo, recebendo em troca um gemido abafado.

                Aquele som, minúsculo frente ao silêncio imenso que os envolvia, foi o primeiro de muitos, enquanto as mãos puxavam os corpos cada vez mais perto e as bocas tentavam saciar a sede que havia tanto sentiam.

                Dean se encostou novamente à parede de pedra, puxando o parceiro com força contra o próprio corpo, roçando contra ele sua inequívoca excitação. Castiel reagiu virando um pouco os quadris para que os dois membros eretos pudessem se encontrar.

                Dos lábios de Dean um som raro escapou e Castiel teve certeza, mesmo sem poder vê-los, de que seus olhos exprimiam o maior êxtase que já sentira até então.

                Silenciou-o com outro beijo molhado, enquanto movia o corpo languidamente, as ereções pressionadas uma contra a outra.

                Dean recebia as carícias sem pudor e as retribuía generosamente, as mãos deslizando pelas costas, descendo para envolver as nádegas cobertas pelo tecido fino das calças. Aqueles toques proibidos, impregnados do cheiro másculo de Castiel eram inéditos para ele, mas não podia mais se furtar a eles. Entregou-se totalmente.

                Naquele lugar inóspito, rodeados pela escuridão, chegaram juntos ao clímax, seus lábios  jamais se separando.

                Sem remover uma única peça de roupa, haviam desnudado suas almas, em um encontro límpido e perfeito.

*****

                Ficaram abraçados por ali por algum tempo, temendo qualquer movimento. Cas apoiara a cabeça no ombro de Dean, que encostara o rosto nela, em um contato gentil.

                Logo, suas pernas, cujos músculos pareciam amortecidos, exigiram que se sentassem. Encostados à superfície rochosa, ouviam as respirações entrecortadas de ambos voltarem ao normal.

                Pairava no ar a tênue necessidade de colocar em palavras o que haviam vivido há poucos instantes, mas nenhum deles parecia disposto a ser o primeiro.

                Castiel finalmente apertou a mão que segurava entre seus dedos feridos e a trouxe aos lábios, incitando um gemido.

                “Cas...” disse Dean, suavemente. “O que há de errado conosco?”

                “Não há nada de errado, Dean. É assim que somos.”

                “Você... já foi um homem de fé... Diga... Deus vai nos castigar por isso?”

                Virando-se para tomar o rosto do outro entre as mãos, murmurou de encontro a seus lábios:

                “Por que Deus nos castigaria por amarmos?”

                Por um momento, o silêncio pareceu ainda mais profundo. Dean, finalmente rompendo as barreiras tão duramente construídas dentro dele, falou:

                “Cas... eu... eu...”

                Castiel compreendeu que aquelas palavras incompletas traziam em si uma admissão difícil e bela:

                “Sim, Dean, eu sei... eu também o amo.”

                Um soluço na escuridão e Castiel se viu apertado contra o peito do amado. Recebia em gestos a declaração que os lábios se recusavam a fazer.

*****

                Encostados um ao outro, nas profundezas da terra, desprovidos de toda e qualquer convenção que já houvesse lhes sido imposta, as palavras fluíam entre eles, completando o quadro que há tempos vinha se formando.

                “Sabe, Cas... A primeira vez que eu tive consciência de que dois homens...” pigarreou baixinho “pudessem... você sabe... eu devia ter uns quinze anos.”

                “Como foi que descobriu?”

                “Estávamos em uma viagem longa para levar uma boiada para outro estado. Sempre fiz questão de acompanhar meu pai nessas empreitadas... Sabe? Cuidar que não... bebesse e fizesse besteira...” Engoliu em seco antes de continuar. “Havia muitos vaqueiros novos no grupo. Um dia comecei a perceber que dois deles estavam sempre juntos... Não havia nada de diferente, eram dois homens rústicos, colegas. Mas havia algo neles que me fazia prestar atenção a tudo o que faziam...”

                Castiel riu baixinho.

                “Eu... Reparei que às vezes, durante à noite, deixavam o acampamento e saíam, voltando muito mais tarde. Enquanto todos dormiam, os dois saíam e eu ficava acordado, esperando que voltassem. Ficava matutando... o que faziam? Acho que algo dentro de mim já desconfiava, mas eu não conseguia acreditar.”

                “Uma noite, deixei que se afastassem um pouco e os segui à distância. Eles andaram lado a lado, sem se tocarem, até que chegaram a um local ermo. Então... bem, pode imaginar o que aconteceu. Fiquei ali, enojado... e ao mesmo tempo... fascinado. Quis me mover, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos daquilo. Quando finalmente me levantei e comecei a voltar para junto dos outros... encontrei meu pai.”

                Cas apertou sua mão, carinhosamente incitando-o a continuar.

                “Ele já sabia o que acontecia entre aqueles dois. Sei, hoje, que às vezes esse é o único consolo que homens têm nessas longas viagens. Não é de todo incomum. Mas meu pai não queria que eu soubesse e o fato de ter presenciado... Despertou nele... uma fúria imensa. Eu não podia ser daquele jeito, disse. Aquilo era pecado e eu iria para o Inferno se fosse assim. Empurrou-me com força e eu caí. Levantei somente para levar bofetada atrás de bofetada e ser arrastado de volta para o acampamento.”

                Sua voz ficou embargada de repente.

                “Eu era curioso, Cas... Inocente, só um garoto... Mas ele... Não me deu chance. Nunca me deu chance.” Engolia o choro, como o pai lhe ensinara de modo tão rude.

                Castiel envolveu seus ombros e fez com que deitasse a cabeça em seu colo. Suas mãos acariciavam gentilmente os cabelos, odiando John Winchester com todo o seu ser.

                O silêncio continuou por um tempo até que Dean pode continuar, sem levantar a cabeça de onde estava aconchegada:

                “Você sabe... aquilo nunca mais saiu da minha cabeça. Eu gostava das meninas, achava-as bonitas e atraentes, mas... de vez em quando aparecia um rapaz que despertava as minhas fantasias. Meu pai sabia. Ele sabia, Cas, e me odiava por isso. Sempre que podia, arranjava alguma desculpa e me surrava. E eu aguentava quieto, achava que merecia apanhar pelas coisas que pensava.”

                “Ninguém merece ser punido pelo que não pode controlar, Dean. Ele estava equivocado.”

                “Será? É crime, não é? Se formos pegos fazendo o que fizemos...”

                “Eu sei que é considerado crime, sei que dizem que é pecado, que merecemos a danação eterna... Mas o que fizemos... prejudica alguém? Por que não temos o direito de expressar o que sentimos, como todos os outros? É só... É amor, Dean. Quem pode ser punido por amar?”

                Dean ficou quieto por um tempo, meditando naquelas palavras, ditas de modo tão sentido por Cas. Ele também devia ter sofrido toda forma de repressão, vindo de família tão religiosa, filho de pregador.

                Foi Castiel quem recomeçou a conversa:            

                “Benny me contou... que seu pai uma vez quase o matou. E que só não o fez porque Sam interferiu... E que depois daquilo ele nunca mais tocou em você...”

                “Ele me pegou sendo beijado no estábulo por outro rapaz... Era um garoto, como eu... Uns dois anos mais velho... Ele me bateu tanto, disse tanta coisa que... Havia tanto ódio... Sam ouviu tudo e chamou o pai de Benny. Ele o tirou de cima de mim. Assim que pude me sustentar de pé, Sam me jogou no lombo de um cavalo e fugimos. Ficamos uns dias numa cabine abandonada nas montanhas. Sam cuidou de mim, da maneira que pode. Ele... salvou minha vida, Cas. Devo tudo a ele.”

                “E ele a você.”

                “Quando nosso pai nos achou, Sam disse coisas horríveis. Ameaçou-o com uma faca... Era apenas um menino de doze anos, mas parecia um gigante. Meu pai pareceu encolher e pediu perdão, pediu que voltássemos para casa... Jurou que nunca mais faria nada comigo.”

                Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Castiel. O vínculo que unia aqueles irmãos era fortíssimo. Entendia porque Dean sofria tanto com a separação.

                “Depois daquilo, aprendi minha lição. Comecei a reprimir meu interesse por... rapazes... e dediquei totalmente minha atenção às garotas. Queria provar a meu pai que eu tinha mudado.”

                “Não podemos mudar quem somos, Dean...”

                “Eu sei...” Disse Dean. “O que mais me envergonhava em tudo isso era... que Sam sabia. Sam sempre soube o que eu era.”

                “E ele... disse alguma coisa contra? Ele não o defendeu? Sam o ama, Dean, sabendo que você é assim. Isso não muda nada, percebe?”

                Dean não pode responder. Deixou a tristeza fluir em um choro sem restrições. Com Cas podia ser ele mesmo, sem medo. Podia mostrar que era sensível e que já sofrera demais. Sentia-se extremamente grato por tê-lo em sua vida.

                Sentou-se e puxou Castiel para outro beijo, desta vez mais profundo. Queria demonstrar com ele muito mais seu sentimento do que seu desejo.

                “Obrigado, Cas, obrigado...” disse, ao se separarem.

                Cas não respondeu, apenas o puxou ao seu encontro novamente.


	16. Chapter 16

                O sono os alcançou outra vez, enquanto aguardavam o momento certo para sair do esconderijo.

                Dean despertou primeiro e sentiu os cabelos de Castiel em seu rosto. Sorriu na escuridão, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido entre eles.

                Tocou o braço encostado ao seu e lentamente o outro voltou à consciência. Levantaram-se e tateando pelas paredes começaram o longo caminho de volta.

                Finalmente, depois de terem quase se perdido por mais de uma vez no labirinto de túneis, chegaram à entrada da mina.

                O ar estava pesado, saturado de fumaça. Não se podia ver o céu. Soltaram as mãos que tinham entrelaçadas desde muito antes e assumiram a postura que se esperava de dois homens naquele mundo rústico da fronteira.

                Caminharam cautelosamente e a destruição os surpreendeu. Pouco restara da cidade efervescente que haviam conhecido. Gente se espalhava pelas ruas, aturdida, em meio ao caos.

                Decidiram procurar o xerife, cujo escritório ficava em uma parte menos afetada da cidade, a pequena parcela de construções que permanecia de pé.

                Encontraram o velho homem da lei em um estado deplorável, coberto de fuligem e próximo da exaustão. O incêndio não havia dado trégua e quem podia havia trabalhado incessantemente para salvar alguma coisa. 

                Ao ver o jovem Winchester, porém, seu rosto se iluminou e ele o envolveu em um abraço apertado.

                “Dean... pensei que...” e não conseguiu terminar, emocionado demais para falar. “Graças a Deus.”

                “É bom encontrá-lo bem, Bobby.” Olhando na direção do outro homem, disse: “Foi Cas quem me salvou. Agradeça a ele.”

                “Fico muito grato por tê-lo salvo, Sr. Novak. Ele é como um filho para mim.”

                Castiel, encabulado, apenas baixou a cabeça e aceitou os agradecimentos.      

                “Benny esteve aqui procurando por vocês. Ele deve estar por aí, ajudando nos esforços, se o conheço bem.”

                “Vamos procurá-lo, deve estar preocupado.” Falou Dean, fazendo menção de ir para a porta, quando a mão de Castiel o tocou no ombro.

                “Azazel, Dean? O que faremos?”

                “O que tem ele?” perguntou Bobby.

                “Ele... tentou me matar, me trancando no quarto do hotel. Depois nos perseguiu com uma arma. Deu a entender que Alastair nos queria mortos.”

                “Bem... Não o vi hoje, mas... Vocês podem parar de se preocupar com Alastair.”

                “O que aconteceu?” Questionou Dean.

                “Ele, ao invés de ajudar, resolveu se refugiar na igreja. Pensou que seria um lugar seguro, o covarde. Infelizmente, diante da escolha entre salvar a igreja e as minas, os mineiros deram preferência a salvar seu meio de vida. Ele morreu queimado.”

                Aquela afirmação fez Castiel pensar em justiça divina.

*****

                Caminharam por entre os escombros, em sua busca por Benny e seus cavalos, ajudando como podiam. Dean notou como Cas estava ferido, o rosto inchado, os braços afetados por cortes e queimaduras. Desejava ardentemente ir para o rancho e poder dedicar-lhe os cuidados que merecia.

                Encontraram Benny próximo ao local onde havia sido o estábulo. Ele tinha encontrado Impala e Baltazar e os tinha atado a uma cerca.

                Dean se dirigiu a ele e se viu abraçado outra vez, pelo velho e querido amigo de infância. Quando se separaram, Benny tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Recebeu Cas com satisfação e quando soube que tinha sido ele o responsável por Dean ainda estar vivo, envolveu-o também em um abraço de urso.

                O cansaço daquele dia estava começando a se fazer sentir agudamente e Benny sugeriu que os dois voltassem para casa enquanto ele ficaria por mais algumas horas ali auxiliando no socorro às vítimas.

                Cada um montou em seu próprio cavalo e partiram.

*****

                A aurora os viu chegar à casa, no limite de suas forças.

                Garth correu para fora do alojamento e tomou as rédeas, saudando-os com alegria. Era possível ver, ali mesmo da sede da fazenda, a coluna negra que se elevara da cidade e ele estava curioso para saber detalhes.

                Logo, entretanto, notou o estado de Castiel e se calou, horrorizado.

                “Garth, por favor, esquente água. Castiel precisa de um banho antes que possamos tratar de seus ferimentos.”

                “Dean, isso não é neces...”

                “É necessário, sim. Vou pegar a banheira, traga bastante água quente.”

                Subiram a escada e sem discussão alguma Dean colocou a banheira de metal em seu próprio quarto.

                Castiel quis protestar, mas Dean o fez se calar com um olhar sério.

                Alguns minutos depois Garth começou a trazer baldes de água quente. Se achou estranho que Castiel se banharia no quarto de Dean, nada comentou. O dono da casa desceu com ele e ajudou a trazer mais alguns baldes, até que encheram a banheira e a água estava numa temperatura agradável. Solicitou ainda que o empregado trouxesse a bagagem de Castiel e a colocasse no quarto ao lado. Feito isso, Garth se retirou, dizendo que prepararia algo para comerem, e que quando estivessem prontos deveriam descer.

                Dean e Castiel se viram a sós no quarto. O empregado havia fechado a porta, dando ao homem moreno um pouco de privacidade. Dean, entretanto, não podia sair dali.

                Castiel começou a desabotoar a camisa, que estava em tiras. Fez uma careta quando começou a deslizá-la braço abaixo. Dean se aproximou e o ajudou, evitando que o tecido irritasse o ferimento.

                Por baixo, vestia uma camisa de mangas curtas, suja de fuligem. Dean hesitou antes de colocar as mãos na barra para puxá-la por sobre sua cabeça. Sentia-se estranhamente encabulado. Largou-a no chão e não conseguia levantar os olhos. Subitamente sentia o peso do que acontecera entre eles.

                Sentindo o constrangimento de Dean, Castiel tomou gentilmente sua mão e a colocou sobre seu peito, no lado esquerdo. Sob a palma, o homem sardento podia ouvir como batia rápido o coração que se alojava ali. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Castiel, os olhos suaves.

                “Esse sou eu. Quero que... você me conheça. Quero que me toque. Se também quiser.”

                Dean fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

                Quando os abriu, Castiel lhe disse, em tom baixo, naquela voz grave que o afetava de maneiras inimagináveis:

                “Sente meu coração? Ele bate assim... por você, Dean.”

                Aproximando-se, colocou também a mão sobre o peito do parceiro. Sorriu outra vez quando percebeu o quanto também estava afetado pela proximidade.

                “Mais tarde, podemos conversar... e decidir o que fazer... Eu quero você.”

                Dean o trouxe para mais perto e o beijou de leve, respondendo em silêncio à sua proposta.

                “Eu também quero você, Cas. Quero há muito tempo. Mas agora não é momento para isso. Preciso cuidar de você. Deixe-me... tirar essas calças.”

                Agachou-se para desatar as botas e após tirá-las, juntamente com as meias, puxou a calça e a roupa de baixo longa em direção aos pés, enquanto Castiel pisava fora delas.

                E assim Dean encarou Castiel, como viera ao mundo. Seu olhar deslizou para cima, observando todos os detalhes, já desprovido de sua vergonha inicial.

                Quando encontrou novamente os belos olhos azuis, sorriu, sem malícia. Aquele era Cas. E pertencia a ele.

*****

                Castiel estava limpo e vestira roupas mais folgadas. Dean havia feito curativos nos braços e no rosto, que estava começando a ficar arroxeado pela pancada que levara.

                Deixou Castiel no quarto de Sam, descansando, e desceu as escadas, procurando por Garth. Benny havia acabado de chegar, e sentado à mesa da cozinha, saboreava uma xícara de café.

                Anunciou que Castiel estava deitado e pediu que Garth levasse algo para ele comer.

                Garth concordou com um aceno de cabeça e, olhando Dean dos pés a cabeça, respondeu:

                “Agora é a sua vez, Dean.”

                “Vez de fazer o quê?” Perguntou, franzindo a testa.

                “De tomar banho e descansar. Vou levar o café para Castiel e já volto para esquentar mais água.”

                Dean riu. Aquela deveria ter sido a frase mais longa que Garth já lhe dirigira.

                “Certo, certo. Por enquanto, vou sentar aqui e tomar café com meu amigo.”

                Quando ficou sozinho com Benny, este o olhou de maneira séria. Nada disse, mas Dean percebeu que, de algum modo, ele sabia. Dean nunca tinha sido bom em esconder as coisas dele.

                “Tudo certo _mesmo_ , meu irmão?”

                “Tudo como sempre deveria ter sido, Benny. Acho que Castiel... vai continuar aqui. Indefinidamente.”

                “Isso é bom. Precisamos de mais homens de coragem como ele por aqui.”

                Dean sorriu. Benny, como Sam, não demonstrava qualquer tipo de recriminação.

                “Obrigado, irmão.” Disse, repetindo o vocativo que o amigo sempre lhe dedicava. “Obrigado.”

*****

                Garth tinha esvaziado a banheira e a enchera novamente. Quando Dean chegou ao quarto, arrastando-se escada acima, a cabeça latejando devido aos excessos da véspera, só queria relaxar e dormir.

                Despiu-se e entrou na água. Lavou-se rapidamente e logo esticou-se tanto quanto possível na pequena banheira de metal, uma das pernas pendendo para fora, a cabeça encostada na parte alta traseira, uma toalha pequena, molhada, sobre os olhos. Estava quase dormindo quando escutou a porta abrir devagar.

                Levou um susto, debatendo-se por um momento, jogando água para todos os lados e batendo o calcanhar com força contra a lateral da banheira.Tirou o tecido do rosto e ruborizou. Castiel se aproximava, um sorriso no rosto.

                “Pensei que fosse me chamar para ajudá-lo também.”

                Recompondo-se rapidamente, Dean respondeu:

                “Quis deixá-lo descansar. E sou um homem adulto. Posso me virar.”

                Parado ao lado da banheira, Castiel falou, uma expressão divertida no rosto:

                “Que é um homem adulto posso ver.”

                Dean sorriu. Se a vida seria assim dali por diante, era algo que podia apreciar.

                Castiel se sentou no chão, perto dele, sentindo o cansaço dominá-lo. Levantou uma das mãos e tirou uma mecha do cabelo de Dean que tinha se grudado em sua testa, num gesto cuidadoso. Perguntou, então, baixinho:

                “Benny... sabe?”

                “Ele... acho que sim. Não disse nada, mas ele... me conhece bem demais. Por quê? Teme que...”

                “Não, ele é um bom amigo, ficará do seu lado. É que... há alguns minutos eu o vi chamar Garth para fora da casa. Em seguida o fez selar um cavalo e cavalgaram para longe.”

                Dean riu, fechando os olhos.

                “Ele... pensa em tudo, Cas. Com Garth parecendo uma galinha choca à nossa volta, ele deve ter achado melhor... ficarmos sozinhos por um tempo.”

                Cas sorriu também. Colocando a mão dentro da banheira disse:

                “A água está ficando fria. Venha, saia daí.” Levantou e se virou para pegar a toalha que estava dobrada sobre a cama.

                Ao se voltar novamente encontrou Dean de pé, a água escorrendo por seu belo corpo. Era a vez dele de apreciar a visão, de cima a baixo. Sua mão tocou as sardas que se espalhavam pelo peito, reverentemente. Em seguida envolveu o outro com o tecido branco e, aproveitando o momento de privacidade, beijou Dean castamente nos lábios.

                Ajudou-o a secar-se e vestir-se. Fez com que se deitasse e o cobriu com a colcha de retalhos multicolorida. Levantou-se, pronto para ir deitar em seu próprio quarto, quando a mão de Dean o segurou, fazendo com que se sentasse na beirada da cama.

                “Cas, eu... não tenho palavras para...”

                “Shhh... Não precisamos de palavras, Dean.”

                Dean sorriu gentilmente e se moveu na cama, abrindo espaço para o outro. Estavam exaustos e precisavam dormir. Queria passar aquelas horas de calmaria junto de Castiel, se ele aceitasse.       

                Um olhar muito azul lhe disse que queria aquilo também.

                Castiel se aconchegou contra o corpo quente de Dean, aninhando a cabeça em seu peito e suspirou. Logo estavam adormecidos.


	17. Chapter 17

                 Dean acordou.  Estava escuro. Pela janela, o luar entrava iluminando parcialmente o quarto. Em seu cansaço extremo haviam dormido por todo o dia e parte da noite. Alcançou o relógio de bolso sobre a mesa de cabeceira e, com dificuldade, verificou que era quase meia-noite.

                Voltou-se na direção de Castiel, que em algum momento havia se virado em de costas para ele, o rosto em direção aos raios etéreos da lua. Parecia muito jovem, desarmado, aberto.

                Apoiando-se num dos cotovelos, Dean ficou fitando a pessoa que compartilhava sua cama. Um homem. E aquilo, apesar de novo e um pouco assustador era também reconfortante. Tinha se convencido ao longo da vida que jamais poderia ter algo assim e graças a este forasteiro obstinado percebia o quanto tinha estado errado.

                Observou os cabelos desalinhados, castanhos, macios, que pudera tocar antes, na escuridão da mina. O perfil, anguloso e másculo. A boca de lábios suaves, que arrancara da sua os mais profundos gemidos. A sombra escura cobrindo a mandíbula, que ao roçar a aspereza de seu próprio rosto era tão excitante.

                Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali, apreciando a sorte que tinha tido ao conhecê-lo. Os pensamentos se sucediam e, apesar das dúvidas e incertezas de um relacionamento entre homens naquela terra bruta, a maior parte deles era esperançosa, pelo que conhecia do coração do ser humano que era Castiel James Novak.

                Como que desperto pelo toque de seu olhar constante e amoroso, Cas se moveu, virando o corpo para Dean e abrindo os olhos, piscando para se certificar de que era ele mesmo e que estavam os dois ali. Um sorriso aflorou em seu rosto.

                “Sem sono, Winchester?”

                “Apreciando a vista, Novak.”

                “Hummm...” sussurrou, movendo-se para tocar o rosto belo que o fitava. A mão contornou o pescoço e envolveu a nuca, trazendo-o para junto de si. Quando os lábios se tocaram, era como se o mundo à volta deles houvesse desaparecido. Tudo o que se passava além daquela porta não importava. Estar ali e vivenciar aquelas sensações era só o que havia.

                Os movimentos eram naturais e seguiam os ditames de suas vontades. Uma perna se insinuando entre as do parceiro, dedos deslizando carinhosa e determinadamente sob as roupas, pouco a pouco descartadas por mãos gentis e impacientes.

                Logo, havia apenas pele sobre pele.

                Lábios sobre lábios.

                Olhos que se fitavam na tênue luz, comunicando a delicadeza do sentimento e a crueza do desejo.

                Por um momento, tudo pareceu suspenso no ar.

*****

                Cas fitou o rosto de Dean. Chegara ao ponto que desejara desde que o vira à distância, muitas semanas antes, no saloon. O fato de que ele o quisesse da mesma forma não deixava de surpreendê-lo.

                “Cas...” sussurrou o homem sardento, os olhos semicerrados finalmente se focando nos dele. “O que foi?”

                “Eu...” começou e interrompeu-se. Como colocar em palavras o que sentia?

                “Está com medo?”

                “Não... sim... mas não do que pensa...”

                “Como sabe o que penso?” Disse, com um sorriso suave.

                “Dean, eu já estive com outros homens...”

                “E isso não importa. Eu quero você.”

                Castiel se tranquilizou diante da determinação do outro. Ele não falseara em sua promessa, agora que estavam perto de transformar em ação as palavras. Rolou Dean de costas e montou seus quadris.

                Uma fagulha selvagem brilhou nos olhos verdes. A mão de Castiel procurou sua boca, introduzindo dois dedos dentro dela, que o outro sofregamente começou a sugar, rodando a língua em torno deles.

                Castiel, então, levantou-se sobre os joelhos e começou a preparar-se com os dedos molhados, para receber o membro ereto de Dean. Este, vendo o que o outro fazia, engasgou e arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era muito mais sensual do que qualquer coisa que já tinha vivido. Cas, a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados, a respiração irregular, a própria ereção oscilando contra o abdômen esbelto.

                Dean precisou se conter, porque estava muito perto. Sentia-se um adolescente, descobrindo o sexo pela primeira vez. Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em outras coisas. Mas era difícil, com os gemidos suaves que deixavam a boca do parceiro em seus ouvidos.

                Abriu-os imediatamente, ao sentir que o corpo de Cas descia ao encontro do seu, envolvendo-o lentamente.

                Encontrou um sorriso brilhante no rosto do homem que era o seu primeiro. Castiel era experiente e o ensinava com paciência, tomando uma de suas mãos, que agarravam os lençóis, para beijá-la com carinho e guiá-la a seu próprio pênis.

                Sexo era sexo, Dean pensou. Mas isto... era, de alguma forma, muito, muito mais.

*****

                Deitados lado a lado nas primeiras horas da manhã, envoltos no calor um do outro, apreciavam o silêncio sem rompê-lo com palavras.

                Ficaram assim até que os primeiros raios solares vieram substituir os de luar. Não havia mais como se furtarem ao que viria a seguir.

                Castiel, pesaroso, começou a se mover, tencionando levantar e voltar a seu quarto. Os braços de Dean o impediram, puxando-o de novo ao seu encontro.

                “Cas... não vá... por favor, fique aqui.”

                “Dean... se eu pudesse nunca mais deixaria este quarto, mas... Temos que manter as aparências. Você mesmo disse, lá na mina... É crime. Nossa sociedade escolheu fazer do que sentimos um crime. Teremos que... nos manter na linha, se quisermos continuar... com nosso...” e parou, sem querer rotular o que existia entre eles.

                “Eu odeio não poder dizer a todos o que sinto por você, Cas. É tão mais do que... o aspecto físico.” Respondeu, encabulado por quão perto chegara de expressar seu sentimento em palavras.

                Mas Castiel era bom entendedor e aquela meia admissão era suficiente para ele.

                “Cada um tem seu próprio quarto nesta casa. Eu sou seu empregado, o capataz do rancho. Temos uma relação profissional e podemos agir como amigos diante dos outros.” Enunciou lentamente os termos daquela nova dinâmica entre eles, que começara no dia anterior.

                Dean fechou o rosto, nada satisfeito com aquilo. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca e vocalizar suas restrições ao plano de Castiel, este continuou:

                “Mas quando a noite chegar... Dormiremos na mesma cama. Expressaremos nosso amor de todas as maneiras que quisermos. Sem medo. O que faremos dentro destas quatro paredes é só nosso, Dean. Só importa a nós dois. Concorda com esses termos?”

                Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Dean, que assentiu com um balançar de cabeça. Ele podia conviver com estas condições. Só havia uma ressalva:

                “Você disse que é... meu empregado. Pensei que... quisesse ser meu sócio.” Essa hierarquia era muito mais próxima do que desejava para seu relacionamento, apesar de todas as restrições que impusera anteriormente.

                “Você quer que seja assim?”

                “Sim, quero que sejamos parceiros em todos os aspectos. Enviarei um telegrama a Sam, explicando como é vantajosa a sua proposta.”

                “Vantajosa, heim? Qual dos termos do contrato lhe parece ser o mais vantajoso?”

                “Hmmm... talvez aquele que fala de você dormir em minha cama? Acho que foi ele que me fez repensar todo o contrato...”

                Castiel aproximou o rosto risonho do de Dean e se deixou beijar até estar sem fôlego.


	18. Chapter 18

               Quando Castiel e Dean adentraram a cidade alguns dias depois do incêndio que a devastara, não puderam conter sua admiração. Apesar da quase completa destruição em algumas áreas, ela já estava em franca reconstrução, fervilhando de atividade. O entusiasmo parecia superar o pesar pelo que fora perdido e as pessoas demonstravam querer fazer da nova Virginia City algo melhor do que fora antes.

                O telégrafo, felizmente, não fora afetado e assim Dean pode enviar a mensagem na qual explicava a Sam, do outro lado do país, a proposta de sociedade. No momento de sua anterior indisposição com Castiel, havia dito a ele que o irmão não aprovaria aquela negociação, mas agora, quando os termos entre os dois eram totalmente diferentes, tinha que admitir que o outro aceitaria o acordo sem restrições.

                Caminharam por entre as montanhas de detritos que estavam sendo retirados das construções carbonizadas em seu caminho até o escritório de Bobby. Encontraram o velho e rabugento xerife em melhor humor do que podiam esperar. A rápida recuperação daquele povoado demonstrava sua resiliência, nascida da dificuldade diária de se viver ali. Aquilo infundia renovada esperança no coração cansado do homem da lei. O fato de Alastair ter perecido também podia ter algo a ver com aquele estado de espírito. Cortada a cabeça da serpente, seus capangas tinham fugido ou sido presos, ao tentar se agarrar aos restos do antigo império do criminoso. A única ponta solta ainda, entretanto, era Azazel. Nada se sabia dele até então.

                Crowley, o “Rei do Inferno”, o aspirante a novo mandatário da cena criminosa local, querendo fazer jus ao título dúbio, tinha começado a tomar algumas atitudes suspeitas, mas Bobby Singer e ele tinham chegado a algum acordo, e as coisas estavam sob controle.

                No final das contas, o inferno ao qual a cidade havia descido apenas há alguns dias, quase engolfando Dean, havia trazido a renovação tão necessária. Para a cidade e para sua própria vida, pensou ao lançar um olhar ao homem elegantemente vestido que caminhava a seu lado.

*****

                Antes mesmo que a resposta de Sam pudesse alcançá-los, Castiel quis conhecer a propriedade que comprara sem ver e que logo seria parte do rancho Winchester. Sabia que tinha sido um bom negócio. Buscara o conselho de várias pessoas na cidade antes de procurar uma propriedade para adquirir e todos lhe haviam dito que era a melhor compra que podia fazer. Se a fazenda Braeden era vizinha das terras de Dean e Sam Winchester, ainda melhor, pensava agora.

                Cavalgando lado a lado, montados em Impala e Balthazar, ultrapassaram a linha divisória e entraram nas terras de Castiel. Era uma área de verdejantes pastagens com seções montanhosas, que eram o nascedouro de vários rios e riachos da região. A paisagem era belíssima.

                Castiel se comprazia em pensar que finalmente dera um destino bom à herança de sua família, que, por tantos anos estivera esquecida em um cofre de banco. Gastara praticamente tudo naquelas terras, mas sentia que tinha sido o correto a fazer.

                Logo avistaram a sede do rancho. Era uma casa simples mas bem cuidada, denotando o trabalho da família que vivera ali. O que tinha se degradado era resultado da ausência de Matt Braeden. Lisa não tinha tido condições de levar, sozinha e com um filho pequeno, o trabalho adiante, desejando retornar a San Francisco, de onde era proveniente.

                Desmontaram em meio ao jardim que tinha se tornado uma selvagem explosão de arbustos e flores, sem a mão daquela que o criara para mantê-lo sob controle.

                Abrindo a porta, entraram na casa, que ainda mantinha parte de seu mobiliário. Aquilo tudo não teria lugar na nova vida da família, na cidade grande. Pertencia à moradia rústica, que tinha sido seu lar por tantos anos.

                Os olhos de Castiel deslizaram pelas paredes, onde a sombra dos quadros era visível. Os móveis, cobertos por uma fina camada de poeira, eram testemunha de eventos que apenas podiam imaginar.

                Era maior que a casa de Dean, possuindo três dormitórios, uma sala espaçosa e uma cozinha iluminada por amplas janelas, onde um fogão de ferro, grande, que tinha sido o orgulho da antiga dona, ainda repousava a um canto. Dean, que sempre se sentia à vontade naquele ambiente, abriu os armários, passou os dedos pela superfície gasta da mesa de madeira, indo postar-se à janela, para observar o quintal, onde antes deveriam espalhar-se galinhas ciscando.

                Rompendo o silêncio que havia se estabelecido desde que tinham entrado na moradia, Dean falou, atraindo a atenção de Castiel.

                “Matt Braeden. Morreu ao cair de um cavalo, acredita? Era excelente cavaleiro e um dia caiu e bateu a cabeça em um mourão de cerca. Irônico, não?”

                Cas apenas balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. Pensava na mulher e no filho que tinham ficado para trás, na terra dos vivos, para lamentar sua ausência.

                “Lisa... é uma bela mulher. Dois anos depois da morte de Matt... ela tentou me fisgar, sabia?” Continuava olhando para fora, apreciando a vista enquanto divagava.

                Castiel se aproximou em passos firmes e quanto Dean menos esperava se viu pressionado contra a parede, entre o fogão e janela. Castiel o manteve ali à força, da mesma forma que fizera aquele dia na mina.

                “Bela mulher, heim?” Rosnou contra o seu ouvido, o ciúme roendo suas entranhas.

                “Whoa! Ciumento, Cas?”

                “Poderia ter usado outro adjetivo, não acha?”

                “Bem, posso lhe dizer que apesar de sua beleza... ela nunca me atraiu, como pensa. Ela... não tem... as ‘armas’ que você tem, se é que me entende...” falou Dean, um sorriso malicioso no rosto, ao sentir o corpo musculoso que se encostava ao dele, por trás.

                “’Armas’... hum... devo lhe dizer que... não tenho medo de usá-las...  _se é que me entende_.” Retrucou o homem cujos olhos azuis ardiam apaixonadamente, repetindo a insinuação feita por Dean.

                “Use-as, então...” Ofegou Dean, percebendo a proposta velada nas palavras do outro.

                Castiel não esperava por esta resposta e, por um segundo, não soube o que fazer. Dean nunca antes dera a entender que queria que Cas fizesse aquilo.

                “Cas...” Dean, a voz rouca, esfregava suas nádegas contra o membro semiereto de Castiel, incitando nele um gemido profundo. “Eu... preciso de você.”

                Uma das mãos soltou o ombro que mantinha contra a parede e desceu para desafivelar o cinto e o cinturão, que caiu ao chão com um som surdo. Castiel o chutou para longe, trabalhando a seguir nos botões da calça.

                A outra mão também desceu, empurrando as peças de roupa para baixo. Diante da visão do corpo bem feito do amante, a respiração de Castiel engasgou e Dean percebeu o efeito que tinha sobre o outro.

                “Cas...” sussurrou, inclinando-se sedutoramente sobre o fogão, agora que não estava mais restringido pelo corpo do outro. Apoiou o rosto sobre o braço dobrado sobre o tampo de ferro, piscando por cima do ombro para o parceiro, que parecia completamente mesmerizado pelo movimento que expunha ainda mais o corpo que tanto desejava.

                “Dean, eu...” Começou a dizer, pensando como poderia fazer aquilo sem feri-lo. Era sua primeira vez e Castiel sabia por experiência própria, poderia ser doloroso. O homem sardento não respondeu, apenas empurrou em sua direção uma lata que se encontrava sobre o fogão. Destampando-a, viu estar cheia de gordura. Imediatamente entendeu a mensagem, afundando a mão na substância esbranquiçada.

                Logo estava tocando com os dedos oleosos a entrada de Dean, que não conseguiu suprimir um gemido ao primeiro contato. Castiel tomou seu tempo, preparando-o amorosamente para receber seu membro latejante. O tempo todo beijava-lhe a nuca e dizia palavras sensuais ao seu ouvido. Quando Dean estava finalmente pronto, parecia prestes a desfazer-se.

                Castiel se aproximou e começou a penetrá-lo, lentamente. Os lamentos que emanavam dos lábios bonitos do parceiro eram mais de prazer do que de dor. Seus movimentos, ainda que restritos naquela posição, incitavam Castiel a ir mais rápido e mais fundo.

                Nenhum dos dois durou muito tempo. A excitação de fazerem aquilo ali, à luz do dia, sem pudor, ao sabor dos impulsos do momento era inebriante.

                Deslizaram para o chão, onde permaneceram abraçados até se recomporem. Tinha sido perfeito.

*****

                Ao se vestir novamente, Dean não conseguiu evitar uma careta. Alarmado, Castiel se preocupou que estivesse com dor, mas logo percebeu que o motivo era a sensação melada da gordura em sua pele. Castiel riu e se aproximou para beijá-lo outra vez, dizendo:

                “Obrigado, Dean.”

                Castiel suspirou, olhando em volta. Logo alguém poderia vir morar ali, para administrar essa parte da propriedade, talvez Garth e a esposa. Seria bom dar-lhes uma chance de começar bem a vida. Por outro lado, não conseguia parar de pensar na liberdade que haviam sentido, os dois ali sozinhos naquela casa.

                Dean, que já se dirigia à porta, percebeu que Castiel ficara para trás e voltou para encontrá-lo, ainda parado no meio da cozinha.

                “O que foi, Cas? Arrependendo-se de ter me proposto sociedade?”

                “De modo algum. Nossa... sociedade é o melhor que já me aconteceu na vida.”

                Dean corou e sorriu, encabulado.

                “O que sinto é que... na sua casa...” diante da reprimenda que viu nos olhos de Dean logo corrigiu, “...na nossa casa, lá no rancho sempre há gente por perto. Precisamos nos conter e manter a postura. Aqui, as coisas aconteceram como sempre deveriam acontecer...”

                “Humm... entendo.” Pensou um momento, ponderando a situação. Em seguida, tomou a mão de Castiel e o puxou para fora da casa, dizendo:

                “Venha comigo.”

                Montaram e, a galope, subiram as montanhas, um pouco além dos limites da propriedade de Castiel. Ali, em meio a uma massa compacta de frondosos cedros, logo puderam entrever um casebre, as tábuas nuas lavadas pelo tempo.

                Dean apeou e estendeu novamente a mão a Castiel. Com os dedos entrelaçados, caminharam até a porta da casa, que estava apenas encostada.

                Empurrando-a, entraram e se viram num único aposento, com apenas duas pequenas janelas permitindo que a luz penetrasse. Num canto, uma mesa com um par de cadeiras, no outro, um leito simples, encostado à parede.

                Castiel não tinha ideia de por que Dean o tinha trazido até ali. A quem pertencia esta casa? Por que estava abandonada? Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer das perguntas em sua mente, Dean começou a falar:

                “Lembra, Cas, que lhe contei que Sam e eu fugimos uma vez de casa? Que nos escondemos por dias nas montanhas até que... nosso pai nos encontrou? Pois é, foi aqui.”

                Castiel olhou à sua volta novamente, as impressões totalmente diversas, agora que eram tingidas com as cores da história triste dos dois irmãos.

                Dean largou da mão do outro e se dirigiu ao único armário do ambiente, uma espécie de caixote com uma porta quase caindo. De dentro, retirou uma caixinha de madeira. Abriu-a e mostrou o conteúdo a Castiel. Havia ali apenas pedras.

                “Ficamos aqui, enquanto eu me curava dos ferimentos. Como essa casa tinha pertencido a um mineiro, fizemos de conta que achamos ouro e prata na mina que fica aqui perto.”

                Castiel sentiu o peito apertar, ao pensar nos dois garotos que tinham se escondido ali, fugindo do pai violento. Dean completou, também sentindo o efeito das lembranças:

                “Éramos crianças, Cas. Ninguém devia ter que crescer tão depressa...”

                Castiel o abraçou, desejando poder apagar todas aquelas memórias. Subitamente, sentiu-se inspirado e perguntou:

                “Você disse que esta casa foi abandonada pelo mineiro que vivia aqui?”

                “Sim, quando acharam o veio Comstock, gente de todos os lugares veio em busca de fortuna. Um mineiro e sua esposa conseguiram esta concessão, mas nunca encontraram nada. O veio principal é muito longe daqui. Foram embora, sabe-se lá para onde.”

                “E a quem pertence hoje?”

                “O título deve estar em poder do banco, depois de tantos anos de abandono. Essa terra, aos olhos das mineradoras não vale nada.”

                “Dean, eu... tive uma ideia. Ainda tenho um pouco do dinheiro da herança, não é muito, mas deve dar para comprar essa casa, se você me ajudar.”

                “Por que é que você iria querer comprar essa casa no fim do mundo?”

                “Poderíamos... chamá-la de nossa cabine de caça, ou de pesca, qualquer denominação serve. Esse nome será para _os outros_. Para nós... será um refúgio. Um lugar onde poderemos ser nós mesmos, longe de todos, por um tempo. Um lar só para nós dois, nas montanhas, afastado de tudo.”

                Os olhos de Dean se suavizaram, compreendendo o anseio do companheiro. Desejava um lugar onde pudessem viver como um casal normal, sem precisarem se conter com medo do que os outros pudessem pensar ou fazer.

                De seus lábios, surgindo do sentimento imenso que tinha dentro de si, finalmente afloraram as palavras que por tanto tempo não conseguira enunciar:

                “Castiel... eu amo você.”


	19. Chapter 19

                A casa na montanha foi comprada logo em seguida. Cas e Dean eram sócios também nela, tendo participado com igual quantia para sua aquisição. Pouco falaram disso com outras pessoas, querendo que ficasse sendo um segredo apenas deles, por enquanto.

                Entretanto, Dean tinha planos e isso exigia que se ausentassem do rancho por alguns dias. Pensava em ampliar a casa, construindo pelo menos mais um quarto. Castiel não achava necessário, mas Dean lhe dissera que era uma maneira de fazer da antiga casa do mineiro _a casa deles_. Contra isso, não havia argumentos. Ele encomendou madeira, suprimentos para a construção, um fogão decente e uma cama nova. Precisavam de ao menos uma semana para fazerem tudo o que era preciso. Não iam levar ninguém mais, fazendo tudo eles mesmos.

                Benny, que assumiria o rancho na ausência dos dois desconfiou logo do que se tratasse, mas nada disse. Ele podia ver a mudança em seu velho amigo. Dean tinha se tornado uma pessoa mais afável e seu coração, que sempre havia sido imenso, agora podia se expressar em sua total liberdade. Castiel também abrandara seus modos rígidos, sendo mais aberto em suas amizades, quando antes sempre houvera alguma reserva. Os dois juntos eram muito melhores do que a soma de suas personalidades.

                O amigo de Dean foi à cidade em uma carroça buscar tudo o que compraram e não fez absolutamente nenhum comentário quando viu que haviam comprado apenas uma cama. De casal. Dean havia baixado os olhos, encabulado, ao perceber que ele devia ter notado, mas era como se Benny não houvesse percebido. Dean lhe era muito grato por isso.

                O que mais encantava Castiel ali, na cabana isolada, além da proximidade que poderia ter com Dean, era a vista que tinham do Lago Tahoe. Precisavam se afastar um pouco, caminhando alguns minutos, mas o por do sol visto dali era de tirar o fôlego.

                As altíssimas árvores que envolviam a casa eram o favorito de Dean. Ele não sabia expressar em palavras, mas sentia que colocavam as pessoas em suas devidas proporções neste mundo. Eles eram muito pequenos em relação ao que os rodeava e muito menores ainda quando se tratava do sentimento que podia unir duas pessoas. Para quem nunca fora de ler poesia ou livros românticos, sua alma sofrida tinha uma incrível percepção do que era o amor.

                Cada vez que olhava para Castiel enquanto dormia ou fazia alguma coisa que exigisse sua concentração, como agora, na qual consertava as velhas venezianas da casa, percebia como era belo, não só exteriormente. Era um homem bom, de intenções puras e ideais elevados.  Não conseguia suprimir um sorriso e algo dentro dele se aquecia de um modo especial.

*****

                Voltaram para casa uns dois dias depois do planejado. A reforma terminara relativamente cedo, mas a vontade de estar na companhia apenas um do outro era muito forte.  Tomaram dois ou três dias somente para amarem-se sem restrições, dormirem abraçados e caminharem pela floresta de mãos dadas, apreciando a calma que os rodeava.

                Foi difícil retornarem a seus papéis na vida diária, sem trocarem olhares reveladores ou se tocarem durante as atividades cotidianas. Mas era imperativo que o fizessem, então, à noite, nos braços um do outro, planejavam com ansiedade a próxima jornada à casa na montanha.

*****

                A vida no rancho, depois da sociedade ter sido aprovada por Sam e os documentos estarem prontos, mudou bastante, já que o território que tinham para espalhar as cabeças de gado era muito maior. Isso fazia com que fosse necessário maior número de empregados, mas os negócios prosperavam.

                Após seis meses da partida de Sam, Castiel recebeu um telegrama, trazido por Garth, da cidade.

                Dean ficou curioso, mas não fez perguntas. Se fosse algo importante, ficaria sabendo. Decidiu dar-lhe alguma privacidade.

                À noite, quando estavam sentados juntos na sala de estar, lendo, Castiel lembrou do telegrama e comentou:

                “Dean, sabe aquele telegrama? Preciso ir a San Francisco dentro de duas semanas. Há um negócio pendente lá, meu antigo empregador gostaria de conversar comigo. Estava pensando... por que não me acompanha?”

                “Nesta época do ano? É a época mais agitada, com todos os bezerros... Não sei se poderei me afastar.”

                “Perguntei a Benny e Garth se eles dariam conta se nos afastássemos por alguns dias e disseram que não haveria problemas... Poderíamos descansar, aproveitar para ir ao teatro comprar algumas coisas para o rancho... e para nossa casa.”

                “Hum... Já foi perguntando antes a eles... Eu deveria ficar chateado, mas ficar uns dias com você num hotel em San Francisco não me parece má ideia.” respondeu, um sorriso no rosto.

                “Bem, partiremos no dia seis, tenho que estar lá no dia dez para a reunião no _‘Monitor’_.”

                Dean conhecia agora seu passado como jornalista, sabia que tinha trabalhado naquele jornal de prestígio em San Francisco antes de se transferir para Virgínia City. Ainda admirado que deixara aquela vida e viera se estabelecer com ele num rancho, levantou, caminhou até Castiel, oferecendo-lhe a mão. Subiram as escadas juntos, indo refugiar-se em seu mundo particular.

*****

                Desta vez fizeram a viagem de trem. Era mais confortável e menos cansativa para os cavalos. Dean não gostava da ideia de ficar longe de Impala por muito tempo, mas tinha que concordar que aproveitariam muito mais desta maneira.

                Desembarcaram e foram diretamente ao hotel que haviam reservado. Dean sabia que ficariam em quartos separados, obviamente, mas quando viu que eles eram conectados por uma porta, ficou satisfeito. Nesses dias tinha muita dificuldade de dormir afastado de Castiel. Este, por sua vez, não tinha mais tido pesadelos, o que era muito bom.

                Durante o dia caminharam, observando a vida na cidade grande. Era muito agitada para Dean, acostumado ao ritmo tranquilo da vida rural desde que nascera. Castiel, por sua vez, parecia em seu elemento.

                Recolheram-se cedo, pois a reunião de Castiel era na manhã seguinte.

*****

                Dean caminhou com ele até a sede do jornal e combinou que se encontrariam em um restaurante próximo ao hotel para almoçar.

                Saiu, depois, decidido a comprar algumas coisas para a casa deles nas montanhas. Queria fazer uma surpresa ao companheiro.

                Depois de tudo encomendado, pago e o envio dos produtos ao rancho combinado, saiu em direção ao ponto de encontro. Ia observando as pessoas, a moda que sempre mudava, surpreendendo-se como as pessoas se preocupavam com isso. Quando estava a poucas quadras do lugar combinado, encontrou uma confeitaria que tinha belas tortas expostas na vitrine. Deu uma olhada, tentando escolher apenas uma delas para levar para comerem mais tarde, quando seus olhos encontraram Castiel.

                Ele estava sentado em uma mesa, ao fundo do restaurante. Estava virado na direção de Dean, e sorria. Dean não podia ver a pessoa com quem conversava, apenas parte das costas. Era um homem, de ombros largos e terno escuro. Um homem elegante, muito diferente do vaqueiro simples de Nevada.

                Pensou em entrar, mas antes que o pudesse fazer, o homem de costas tocou o braço que Castiel tinha apoiado sobre a mesa e deixou a mão repousar ali. Castiel não fez menção de retirar o braço. Pelo contrário, sorriu mais ainda e colocou a mão sobre a do outro homem, aceitando aquele toque que deveria ser indesejado.

                Imediatamente, Dean se virou na direção da rua e sem saber aonde ia, caminhou para longe.

*****

                Castiel estranhou a ausência de Dean no restaurante. Esperou mais do que era razoável, preocupado que tivesse sofrido algum acidente. Caminhou apressado em direção ao hotel. Não sabia o que fazer. Era inquietante.

                Ao entrar no quarto, não encontrou o companheiro. Saiu, buscando por ele nas ruas próximas, nas lojas que tinham visitado no dia anterior. Depois de algumas horas de busca, retornou, desolado ao hotel.

                Dean estava deitado em sua própria cama, que ainda não havia usado. Dormia. Castiel suspirou, aliviado e se agachou junto à cama, tomando sua mão.

                O homem sardento abriu os olhos, mas não sorriu. Castiel estranhou, algo estava errado.

                “Dean, onde você esteve? Esqueceu de nosso almoço?”

                “San Francisco é imensa. Eu... me perdi.” Disse, laconicamente, levantado-se.

                “Fiquei preocupado... Achei que tivesse acontecido algo...”

                “Não aconteceu nada, Cas. Só o seu amigo do meio do mato é que não conhece a vida na cidade grande.”

                Castiel se calou diante do comentário mau-humorado. Pensou em lhe dar um tempo para voltar ao comportamento normal. A experiência devia ter sido muito constrangedora.

                Dean observou disfarçadamente quando Castiel passou pela porta de comunicação em direção a seu próprio quarto, que tinha sido usado pelos dois desde a primeira noite. Seu coração estava dilacerado pelo ciúme.

*****

                Quando o horário do jantar se aproximava, Castiel voltou, vestido com um dos ternos novos que haviam comprado no dia anterior. Estava muito alinhado e pareceu surpreender-se ao encontrar Dean ainda na cama.

                “Dean, temos uma reserva naquele restaurante que lhe falei. Ainda não se vestiu?”

                “Acho que você vai ter que ir sozinho, Cas. Não estou com fome.”

                “Essa frase... É inédita.” Brincou, tentando deixar o ambiente mais leve.

                Dean não respondeu. Castiel se aproximou, sentando na cama, tendo o outro homem de costas para ele, voltado para a parede.

                “Dean, não sei o que aconteceu. Sinto muito não estar com você hoje pela manhã... Deixe-me compensar levando-o para jantar. Há algo...” hesitou antes de continuar em um tom mais baixo: “Há algo que preciso lhe dizer. Algo importante.”

                Dean apertou os olhos. Ele sabia o que era. Não voltaria com ele para Nevada. Ia ficar em San Francisco, trabalhando no jornal, tendo seu elegante amigo como... companhia. Tinha se cansado de brincar de vaqueiro.

                Mas ele não ia lhe dar essa vitória, pensou. Iria jantar com ele e mostrar que podia ser frio. Levantou com um sorriso no rosto e começou a se vestir.


	20. Chapter 20

                Dean mudou seu comportamento a caminho ao restaurante. Castiel se tranquilizou um pouco.

                Entraram no ambiente bem decorado, iluminado por belos lustres de cristal. Era um lugar requintado, como Castiel devia estar acostumado. Dean se sentia fora de seu elemento, mas não ia demonstrar.

                Foram conduzidos a uma mesa coberta por uma toalha adamascada branca, impecável. A louça e os cristais eram finos. Um vaso, também de cristal, com flores frescas adornava o centro dela.

                Um garçon elegantemente vestido lhes entregou os cardápios. Dean escolheu o prato e o vinho mais caro da lista. Ia vingar-se de todas as maneiras possíveis, já que sabia ser esta a última oportunidade.

                Castiel não esboçou nenhuma reação a não ser por um pequeno levantar de sobrancelhas. Dean não costumava escolher o vinho, sempre deixando que ele o fizesse.

                Enquanto aguardavam, a conversa foi forçada. Castiel não entendia como é que haviam chegado aquela situação de embaraço entre eles, quando compartilhavam a vida com tanta franqueza.

                Uma jovem loura, os cachos dourados arranjados em um complexo penteado, usando um belo vestido verde claro, passou perto da mesa deles e Dean não desviou o olhar. Pelo contrário, quando ela lhe sorriu, retribuiu descaradamente. Ela deixou o salão, em direção à sala contígua, onde uma cantora se apresentava, olhando por cima do ombro, sorrindo para Dean outra vez.

                Castiel estava mortificado. Que tipo de demonstração era aquela?

                “Linda jovem, não?” Comentou Dean, olhando na direção em que havia desaparecido.

                “S-s-sim... É muito bonita. E elegante.” Disse, constrangido.

                Dean pensou ter visto algo mais do que embaraço naquele olhar.

                “Pena que saiu. Pensei em convidá-la para dançar depois do jantar.”

                “Dean, o que é...” Começou Castiel, mas não concluiu. Dean estava agindo de forma muito estranha. Não compreendia. Era como se... quisesse lhe provocar ciúmes.

                Comeram em silêncio depois disso, já que Dean parecia focado apenas na porta por onde saíra a moça, como se aguardasse ansiosamente seu retorno.

                Castiel baixou os olhos, pensativo. Talvez Dean tivesse finalmente se dado conta de tudo o que abdicara ao ficar com ele.

                Neste momento, a jovem loura retornou. Acompanhada. Vinha de braço dado com um rapaz alto, de terno escuro e cabelos longos.

                Dean começou a amaldiçoar sua sorte, então olhou para o rosto do homem. Era Sam!

*****

                Dean engasgou ao ver o irmão. A jovem ao seu lado devia ser... Jéssica! Sentiu-se muito, muito mal.

                O casal se aproximou e foi saudado por Castiel. Dean se recompusera e olhava encabulado para a moça, que mostrava os dentes perfeitos para ele em um sorriso caloroso.

                Os irmãos se abraçaram. Dean e Castiel foram apresentados a Jéssica, que lhes apertou a mão com familiaridade.

                “Tenho a impressão de conhecê-los, Sam fala muito de vocês.” Disse, gentilmente.

                Castiel tinha oferecido para que sentassem com eles. Dean estava totalmente tomado pela emoção de ver o irmão, a quem esperava fosse viver no leste e nunca mais voltasse. E ali estava ele, com a noiva.

                “Quando... chegaram?” perguntou afoitamente.

                “Chegamos ontem. Mas Jéssica queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, Dean. Por isso escrevemos a Castiel e...”

                “Ele... inventou uma desculpa para me trazer aqui...” Entendia o ardil de Castiel para fazê-lo vir a San Francisco. Mas nada daquilo desfazia a cena que tinha presenciado aquela manhã. Como é que conseguia agir como se nada houvesse acontecido?

                “Castiel foi o cúmplice perfeito para nosso ‘crime’” disse Jéssica, com um riso delicado.

                Castiel aparentava animação pela reunião, mas Dean podia ver um traço de tristeza em seu rosto. Devia estar desejando sair logo dali para encontrar-se com o ‘amigo’. Devia ser alguém que conhecera no tempo em que vivera ali e com quem desejava reatar laços.

                Sam percebeu algo de estranho e perguntou:

                “Dean... algo errado? Parece... angustiado? Não está feliz com a nossa vinda?”

                “Claro que estou feliz, Sam.” Disse, tentando aparentar mais alegria do que sentia na verdade.

                “Você parece... distante. Quando Cas e eu nos encontramos para conversar hoje pela manhã, ele me disse que você ficaria muito feliz e agora...”          

                A compreensão do que vira atingiu-o em cheio. Era Sam o homem que tocara Castiel no braço, com familiaridade.

                Engoliu em seco e olhou para Castiel. Como pudera duvidar dele?

                Este continuava olhando para ele, sem entender.

                Dean levantou-se e disse, com a voz grave parecendo ainda mais baixa:

                “Por favor, poderiam me dar licença por um momento?”

                Castiel levantou, olhando apologeticamente para o casal que parecia confuso. Acompanhou Dean com os olhos até o reservado dos cavalheiros.

                “Algo está errado, Castiel.” Disse Sam, a testa franzida de preocupação.

                “Ele deve estar apenas emocionado por ver vocês, Sam.” Respondeu, sem mencionar que o comportamento estranho tinha começado antes do reencontro.

                Quando Dean retornou à mesa, parecia um pouco melhor, mas não muito. Seu comportamento aos olhos do companheiro mudara de mau humor para constrangimento. Ele não o encarava, se pudesse evitar.

                Quando soube, porém, que o jovem casal pretendia passar alguns dias no rancho, seu semblante exprimiu a mais profunda alegria.

                Castiel, que observava aquele rosto com ansiedade, viu-o demonstrar a felicidade que sentia e seu peito apertou. Ele o amava tanto! Mas algo estava errado, tinha certeza.

*****

                Sam e Jéssica seguiram ao hotel em que estavam hospedados e os dois homens tomaram o caminho para o seu. O ar era carregado entre eles, mas nenhum dos dois rompia o silêncio.

                Cada um abriu a porta de seu próprio quarto, como era seu procedimento normal. Depois, sempre dormiam no quarto de Castiel. Nesta noite, porém, Dean não veio imediatamente ao seu encontro, confirmando as suspeitas do companheiro.

                Não suportando mais aquela situação, abriu a porta de comunicação para encontrar Dean apoiado à cômoda com as duas mãos, a cabeça pendendo para frente. Quando ouviu o som da maçaneta, voltou-se, o rosto lívido.

                “Dean... o que é? Por favor, diga-me. Nunca antes senti tanta estranheza em seu comportamento... Se eu fiz algo de errado...”

                “Não, Cas, você não fez... Pelo contrário, deu-me uma grande alegria hoje. Eu... é que...” Parou, incerto de como expressar o que pensava.

                O outro homem mantinha-se à distância, como se a ele não fosse permitido aproximar-se.

                “Dean, por favor... Se há algo que precisa me dizer... Quero saber.”

                “Castiel, você nunca fez nada que não fosse honesto ou digno... Sempre me tratou com gentileza. Mas eu... desconfiei de você. Fui injusto, porque nunca me deu motivo para isso.”

                “Desconfiou? De quê?”

                “Hoje de manhã... eu vi você na confeitaria, com Sam. Mas não reconheci meu próprio irmão... e achei que você... estivesse com outra... pessoa.”

                “Eu? Com outra pessoa? Com quem seria? Não entendo...”

                “Eu vi... quando ele o tocou no braço e você... sorriu e o tocou na mão também... Não sabia que era Sam, então... achei que fosse algum outro... homem de seu passado.”

                Castiel não sabia o que responder. Ficou ali olhando para Dean, atônito com a revelação.

                “Por que é que iria querer ficar comigo quando poderia... ter alguém melhor que eu?” Completou e baixou os olhos, sabendo que sua baixa autoestima não podia ser justificativa para seu julgamento errôneo de quem nunca lhe dera motivos para desconfiança.

                Castiel ficou ali por um instante e parecia dividido entre caminhar até Dean e abraçá-lo e voltar para seu próprio quarto. Era um conflito intenso que tinha dentro de si. Amava este homem como todas as fibras de seu ser e ele havia demonstrado uma indescritível falta de confiança.

                “Dean, eu... não posso falar disso com você agora. Preciso pensar, se me der licença... vou deitar. Pela manhã, conversaremos. Boa noite.”

                Virou-se, saiu pela porta e a fechou pelo outro lado.

                Dean nunca se sentira tão só na vida.


	21. Chapter 21

                Castiel sentou-se na cama. Olhava para a parede, sem na verdade perceber o intricado padrão floral que a cobria. Sua mente estava, na realidade, focada no homem do outro lado daquela porta.

                Sentia-se triste por Dean, que sofria. A vontade de abrir a porta, deitar-se ao lado dele e demonstrar tudo o que sentia, era enorme, mas estava ferido. Dean tinha desconfiado dele. Pior, não procurara saber se alguma de suas especulações era verdade antes de sair agindo de forma definitivamente agressiva.

                Ele entendia de onde vinha tudo isso. Compreendia o papel de anos de repressão e solidão. Sabia o quanto havia se recriminado, sentindo-se culpado por ser diferente do que o pai desejara. John Winchester tinha sido um homem terrível e ainda hoje sentiam os reflexos de sua violenta criação.

                Mas ele sabia que Dean precisava amadurecer emocionalmente. Ele mesmo tinha passado por um processo muito longo para aceitar quem era e sentir-se pronto para amar e se comprometer com alguém. Era doloroso pensar em quanto Dean precisava dele agora, mas não podia fazer nada, a não ser deixar que compreendesse por si só a necessidade de crescer.

                Castiel sabia que, agindo assim, correria o risco de perder a única pessoa que desejara daquela forma em toda sua vida, de corpo e alma. Entretanto, precisava fazê-lo. Levantou-se e começou a despir-se para dormir sozinho, pela primeira vez em muitos meses.

*****

                Pela manhã, acordou cedo, vestiu-se e bateu suavemente à porta do quarto de Dean. Mas não pela que fazia ligação entre os dois quartos. Saiu para o corredor, como qualquer pessoa faria.

                Dean demorou a atender. Quando abriu, parecia ao mesmo tempo amarfanhado e esperançoso. Castiel percebeu o olhar carente e apressou-se em dizer:

                “Sam e Jess nos esperam. Vista-se e encontre-me no hall.” Virou-se e caminhou em direção à escada sem olhar para trás.

                Dean não queria ver aquilo. Ele queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram com Castiel. Tinha cometido um erro. Precisava ganhar a confiança dele outra vez, mas sabia que seria difícil. Algumas coisas, quando se partem, nunca mais recuperam a beleza que possuíam. Temia tê-lo perdido para sempre.

                Assim que encontraram o jovem casal, após uma caminhada silenciosa, lado a lado, sentaram-se para apreciar a refeição matinal. O dia estava ensolarado e Jess quis conhecer mais da cidade. Castiel ofereceu-lhe o braço, sendo quem mais a conhecia, tendo vivido ali por alguns anos. Sam e Dean seguiam atrás, observando o modo gentil com que Castiel se dirigia à moça, que sorria para ele sem reservas.

                Dean não tinha vontade de conversar, a mente muito empenhada em buscar uma solução para seu problema.

                Sam, percebendo que algo estava errado, acompanhava o irmão sem dizer palavra. Queria desesperadamente ajudar, mas como poderia abordar aquele assunto assim, em público?

                O passeio incluiu uma parada na estação ferroviária, onde adquiriram passagens para Virgínia City, partindo no dia seguinte. Dean amargou a ideia de dormir sozinho outra vez naquele frio quarto de hotel. Ansiava pelo isolamento da cabine na montanha, onde Castiel e ele tinham sido tão felizes.

                À noite, quando se sentaram para jantar, desta vez em um restaurante bem mais informal, discutiam os arranjos para hospedar a noiva de Sam. Sua família tinha sido muito liberal ao deixá-la viajar tão longe apenas na companhia do noivo e eles tencionavam honrar a confiança de que tinham sido merecedores. Precisavam arranjar um modo de Jessica ter seu espaço próprio enquanto estivesse hospedada no Rancho Winchester.

                De Castiel veio a ideia mais razoável. Como durante a visita de Cassie, a moça ficaria alojada no quarto que atualmente era ocupado, secretamente, por Dean e Castiel. Dean dormiria com o irmão no quarto ao lado.

                Dean encarou Castiel por alguns momentos, sabendo ser a melhor opção, apesar de não ser a mais adequada às necessidades dos dois. Falou, tentando parecer despreocupado:

                “E onde você irá dormir, Castiel? Com a adição dos novos vaqueiros, o alojamento está lotado.”

                “Ficarei na casa dos Braeden, não há problema. Virei todos os dias para minhas tarefas e à noite voltarei para lá.”

                Dean sentiu que o chão lhe fugia. Não podia conceber aquela separação. Mas era preciso manter as aparências:

                “Sim, sim... boa ideia. A casa precisa mesmo de uma limpeza. Pedirei a Garth que o acompanhe. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso me ausentar. Tenho outro compromisso.”

                Três pares de olhos o seguiram, enquanto se afastava. Sam e Castiel olharam um para o outro, perguntas sem palavras pairando no ar entre eles.

*****

                Dean voltou tarde, embriagado. Entrou no próprio quarto e foi direto à porta interna. Ao mexer na fechadura, encontrou-a trancada pelo outro lado. Escorregou pela parede, o peso daquele pequeno gesto sendo finalmente demais para ele. Sentado ali, chorou em silêncio.

                No outro quarto, acomodado em uma cadeira com um livro aberto nas mãos, Castiel o tinha esperado, sem poder dormir. Agora que sabia estar de volta, não se sentia melhor. A tentação de abrir a porta era imensa, mas ele não podia fazer aquilo.

                Recostou-se e suspirou.

*****

                Em prol de uma viagem agradável para Jéssica, Dean prometeu a si mesmo comportar-se melhor dali por diante. Estava dilacerado, mas não podia arruinar a felicidade do irmão. Esforçando-se ao máximo para disfarçar a dor de cabeça, conversava animadamente com os dois, contando as novidades do rancho e da cidade.

                Jessica tinha ficado impressionada com o fato de Virgínia City ter praticamente sido destruída no incêndio e poucos meses depois não só estar totalmente reconstruída como apresentar-se ainda maior e cheia de vida.

                Castiel percebeu a alegria exagerada e o entusiasmo forçado nas atitudes do outro, mas não disse nada, procurando agir apenas como o amigo que se supunha ser. As trocas entre os dois eram formais e mantidas ao mínimo, para não levantar suspeitas.

*****

                Assim que chegaram foram engolfados pelas tarefas diárias. Havia muito o que colocar em dia, além de fazer com que Jéssica se aclimatasse àquela rotina totalmente estranha para ela.

                Todos ficaram impressionados com a facilidade com que ela pareceu se adaptar. Montava com desenvoltura e acompanhava os irmãos em diversas das tarefas que precisavam desempenhar. Seu rosto tinha uma coloração saudável e seus cabelos estavam ainda mais claros, devido ao tempo que passava ao ar livre. Sam a achava cada vez mais bonita e seu amor parecia se fortalecer dia a dia.

                Certa tarde, à beira de um riacho, ela finalmente disse o que ele intimamente vinha esperando ouvir:

                “Sam, porque não nos casamos e moramos aqui?”

                Ele a tinha beijado, com lágrimas nos olhos e dito que, se era o que ela realmente desejava, nada o podia fazer mais feliz.

*****

                Compartilharam a notícia com Dean na hora do jantar, quando estavam apenas os três à mesa.

                Ele tinha levantado e abraçado Jéssica com força. Era como uma irmã para ele agora e ficava extremamente feliz por saber que estariam sempre por perto. Nunca pudera pedir isso a Sam, mas já que ela fora quem decidira assim, podia se alegrar. Sentia apenas que Cas não estivesse ali para saber das boas novas. Ele tinha ficado, nos últimos dias, na casa da fazenda vizinha, resolvendo alguns problemas de divisa com a propriedade ao sul.

                Começaram a fazer planos para o casamento, que deveria ocorrer ali mesmo no rancho. Os pais de Jéssica viriam e trariam o vestido que ela já havia mandado confeccionar, para surpresa e deleite do noivo. Dean acompanhava aquela conversa com o olhar embevecido, feliz pelos dois jovens cuja vida se descortinava, auspiciosa, diante deles.

                A sua, entretanto, lhe parecia mais vazia e fria do que nunca.

*****

                Jessica queria contar a novidade a Castiel. Ela não podia mais conter sua felicidade e desejava compartilhá-la com aquele homem que passara a considerar um amigo. Pediu instruções a Sam e partiu, sozinha, para a antiga fazenda da família Braeden.

                Ao chegar, foi recebida à porta pelo homem de cabelos escuros. Ele aparentava cansaço, mas a chegada da bela jovem trouxe um sorriso a seus lábios.

                Garth, que estava hospedado ali também por alguns dias, correu para receber Jéssica, que o cumprimentou com gentileza.

                Castiel a convidou para entrar e conhecer a casa. Nunca antes tinha tido a oportunidade de fazê-lo. Ele a conduziu pelos cômodos, que agora estavam limpos e em ordem. Seus olhos se iluminaram ao entrar na grande cozinha, com as janelas amplas recebendo o sol da manhã.

                “Que casa aconchegante, Castiel!” exclamou.

                “Fico feliz que a tenha apreciado, Jess. Como você, eu também me apaixonei por esta terra...”

                Jéssica, empolgada, completou:

                “Como não apaixonar-me por essa terra onde meu amado nasceu e foi criado?”

                Os olhos de Castiel faiscaram por um instante, diante da afirmação, que era tanto verdade para ela como para ele mesmo.

                Algo do sofrimento que o afligia deve ter transparecido em seu semblante, pois a jovem se aproximou e o tocou no braço. Ele sorriu suavemente para ela e puxou a cadeira para que se sentasse à mesa e tomasse café com ele.

                Jessica o olhava intensamente e, de repente, compreendeu o que se passava ali.

                Castiel, como ela, amava um Winchester.

*****

                Aquela descoberta fez com que ela se sentisse desconfortável. Não pelo fato de serem dois homens, apesar daquele tipo de relacionamento ser considerado crime e pecado. Tinha a mente aberta demais para se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Ela vira naquele rosto querido algo que não queria ver ali. Como poderia dizer alguma coisa, sem invadir a privacidade do amigo? Como poderia fazê-lo entender que compreendia e queria ajudar?

                Castiel baixou os olhos, subitamente consciente da percepção da moça. Tinha certeza de que ela sabia, que não fora discreto o suficiente para manter escondido o seu segredo. Ou talvez ansiasse tanto por um ombro amigo que se permitira demonstrar o que não devia. Tentou levantar, colocar algum espaço entre os dois, mas uma mão gentil sobre a sua não permitiu. Os olhos de Jéssica transmitiam apenas carinho e aceitação. Seu rosto, onde um sorriso delicado aflorara, lhe dizia que estava seguro.

                Finalmente, inclinou-se para frente e deixou-se vencer pelo pranto há tanto represado. Ela o envolveu com os braços e o confortou.

 


	22. Chapter 22

                Mais um dia chegava ao fim. Um dia escuro em uma aparentemente infindável sequência de dias escuros. Dean sentia estar no fim de suas forças. Castiel nem mesmo lhe dera chance de conversarem, isolando-se na outra casa da fazenda.

                Viu Jéssica chegar, ao cair da noite. Ela desmontou e veio caminhando, parecendo perdida em pensamentos. Onde teria ido sem Sam? Eles estavam sempre juntos.

                Entrou pela porta da cozinha e veio abraçá-lo, como sempre fazia agora. Era um gesto fácil e que demonstrava o afeto que sentia pelo futuro cunhado. Dean se sentia um pouco melhor quando ela e Sam estavam por perto, mas era um conforto passageiro. No silêncio da noite, porém, nada havia para calar as vozes em sua mente. Seu coração ansiava pela proximidade de Castiel, ouvir sua voz, sentir seu calor, ser novamente o alvo de seu olhar amoroso.

                Mas se ele precisava de tempo e espaço para pensar, os teria. Dean podia e iria esperar, sendo qual fosse o desfecho daquela história, sentindo-se culpado por tudo o que ocorrera por causa de seu comportamento irracional.

                Jéssica tirou do bolso um envelope e o estendeu a Dean, com um sorriso discreto.

                “Ah, Castiel lhe mandou isso.” Disse, como se apenas houvesse lembrado daquilo. Não podia dar a entender que sabia do que o outro lhe confidenciara.

                Com a mão insegura tomou-o e virou-o algumas vezes, indeciso. Guardou-o no bolso, como se fosse algo que pudesse esperar até depois do jantar.

                Sam apareceu logo em seguida, atraído pelo aroma que emanava das panelas. Encontrou a noiva e a enlaçou pela cintura, numa demonstração espontânea de afeto. Por dentro Dean sentiu-se encolher, a saudade que sentia de Castiel de repente muito grande para suportar.

                Desculpou-se e saiu, caminhando a passos decididos até o estábulo. Entrou na baia de Impala, o companheiro que poderia lhe dar algum conforto, se as notícias fossem ruins ou em nada relacionadas ao que mais o preocupava.

                Encostou-se ao animal, a mão puxando a carta do bolso de trás da calça. Hesitou antes de rasgar a lateral.

                _“Dean,_

_Precisamos conversar._

_Encontre-me na casa da montanha, amanhã, pela manhã.”_

_Castiel.”_

                 

                A mensagem, escrita daquela maneira concisa não indicava de modo algum a conclusão a que chegara. Somente lhe cabia passar mais uma noite insone e finalmente descobrir que rumo sua vida tomaria.

*****

                Após o jantar, Dean não conseguiu se juntar à conversa animada de Sam e Jéssica com relação aos preparativos do casamento. Ficou na sala somente o suficiente para saber que a cerimônia teria lugar ali mesmo na sede do rancho dentro de duas semanas, que era o tempo necessário para a família da noiva vir da Filadélfia. Usou o cansaço como desculpa para se ausentar.

                O casal observou-o subir lentamente as escadas e fechar a porta.

                Sam olhou para Jéssica, como se quisesse compartilhar algo, mas não sabia se devia. Afinal, aquela não era história dele para contar, ainda que a noiva fosse a pessoa para quem não guardasse segredos.

                A jovem, no entanto, sorriu para ele e tocou-lhe a mão. Com um aceno de cabeça, demonstrou que ele não devia preocupar-se.

                Sam, aturdido, olhou-a intensamente, a testa franzida. Ela se aproximou e disse, em tom de confidência:

                “Castiel... me contou. Ele precisava de alguém para conversar. Está arrasado.”

                “Mas eles se afastaram, não se falam... Como poderão...”

                “Ele mandou uma carta a seu irmão. Vamos esperar e ver o que vai acontecer. Espero que se entendam.”

                “Dean... não sei o que acontecerá se eles não...” Disse, emocionado. “Ele já... sofreu tanto. Gostaria que pudesse... ser feliz.”

                Jéssica o abraçou, sabendo o quanto o irmão era importante para seu futuro marido. Dean tinha sido seu amigo, companheiro, mãe e pai enquanto crescia. Tinha se sacrificado por ele muitas vezes, tinha sofrido nas mãos do pai. Por trás da fachada rude, havia uma pessoa sensível que precisava saber que merecia ser amado.

*****

                Ao raiar do dia Dean levantou, como de costume. Mas aquele não era um dia qualquer. Vestiu-se com mais cuidado do que o fazia habitualmente. Olhou-se no espelho, desejando que as olheiras não fossem tão aparentes. Deixou o quarto e o irmão ainda adormecido.

                Caminhou até o armário da sala onde guardavam os documentos do rancho e detrás dele retirou um pacote retangular. Não era muito grande, apenas um pouco maior do que um livro, envolvido em papel pardo. Fora enviado de San Francisco e estava endereçado a Castiel Novak. Indeciso, passou-o de uma mão à outra. Decidiu, finalmente, levá-lo consigo.

                Selou Impala e partiu em direção ao lugar que tinha sido um refúgio e que agora representava sua última esperança.

*****

                O passo do cavalo diminuiu quando se aproximava. O coração do cavaleiro batia descompassado, dividido entre a esperança e o medo. Quando avistou o baio de Castiel na frente da casa, parou completamente.

                Não sabia o que aconteceria, mas queria guardar na memória aquela imagem. A casa que haviam, de certa forma, construído juntos, em meio aos cedros, os primeiros raios do sol da manhã se filtrando entre os galhos, salpicando o telhado coberto de musgo.

                Apeou, decidindo caminhar os últimos metros, como se o gesto em si pudesse lhe dar forças para enfrentar o que viria.

                Impala foi deixado junto a Balthazar e Dean se viu frente à porta que o separava daquele que fora capaz de despertar nele o sentimento mais profundo que já conhecera.

                Antes que pudesse tocar a maçaneta, a porta se abriu, denotando também a ansiedade daquele que chegara ali primeiro.

                “Olá, Dean.” Disse e o tom grave de sua voz era como uma carícia aos ouvidos do homem sardento.

                “Bom dia, Cas.” Respondeu, a voz tentando parecer mais firme do que era possível naquele momento.

                Castiel se afastou, puxando a porta para permitir que o outro entrasse. O cheiro de café fresco pairava no ar, reforçando a lembrança na mente de Dean daquela casa como um lugar de refúgio,um lar. Aspirou profundamente e olhou em volta, seus olhos se fixando em um e outro detalhe, evadindo-se por completo do homem encostado à porta fechada.

                Quando esse pigarreou, chamando sua atenção e gesticulando para que se sentasse à mesa, Dean só pode baixar os olhos.

                Castiel também parecia cansado, as marcas de noites mal dormidas tão evidentes em seu rosto quanto no dele mesmo. Aproximou-se da mesa com o bule e uma caneca, servindo-lhe a bebida quente. Colocando-o sobre o fogão, voltou-se e se sentou, finalmente frente a frente com Dean.

                Depois de alguns momentos de incômodo silêncio e hesitação, Castiel começou a falar, a caneca entre suas mãos, os dedos longos apreciando o calor que dela emanava, naquela manhã de primavera onde o ar gélido ainda persistia no alto da montanha.

                “Dean, eu...” engoliu, frustrado por sua própria incapacidade de dizer o que sentia. “... peço que me perdoe.”

                “Não, Cas, eu é que preciso do seu...” interrompeu, ansioso Dean.

                Dos lábios de Castiel, um riso triste emergiu.

                “Bem, já sabemos que nos consideramos culpados pelo que aconteceu... É um bom começo de conversa.”

                “Como pode dizer que somos os dois culpados, Cas? Você foi apenas vítima do meu medo... Eu não lhe dei... nem ao menos a chance de se explicar.”

                “Eu sou culpado, sim, por não fazê-lo perceber... que não existia mais ninguém neste mundo para mim... Que nunca houve... ninguém que me fizesse...” Diante desta confissão, Dean só queria levantar e tomar o outro nos braços, esquecendo de todos os dias vazios que tinha vivido longe dele, mas sabia que havia muito a ser dito antes disso.

                “... você me fez querer ser seu, Dean.” Concluiu baixinho, levantando finalmente os olhos azuis.

                “Cas... eu nunca duvidei de você. Bem, sim... mas só porque nunca pude acreditar que... merecesse ser... amado. Muito menos por um homem como você.”

                “Um homem como eu? O que quer dizer isso?”

                “Você é... tudo o que eu não sou, Cas.”

                Balançando a cabeça, Castiel continuou, a voz embargada:

                “Apesar do que... as pessoas lhe fizeram crer... você não é execrável. Você não é doente, não é uma aberração... É um homem decente, bom, generoso, que procura fazer o bem... É o homem por quem me apaixonei. Se é assim, somos, os dois, culpados do mesmo crime.”

                Dean não podia erguer os olhos que tinha fixados no tampo da mesa. Via toda e qualquer imperfeição ali, registrava os arranhões, os lascados, os veios da madeira... Enquanto dissecava a si mesmo para tentar descobrir aquela pessoa que Castiel descrevia, focava nas pequenas coisas, como se aquilo pudesse ancorá-lo ao presente.

                “Eu... amo você demais, Cas.” Sussurrou, como se ao dizer aquilo o outro fosse se desfazer... Como se o fato de ser amado por ele fosse uma carga insuportável.

                Castiel levantou-se da cadeira e veio postar-se, agachado, a seu lado.

                “Dean... você me perdoa?” Uma das mãos subiu para tocar seu rosto.

                Dean se inclinou na direção dela, deixando-se aninhar contra o calor que tanto necessitava. Abriu os olhos finalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que uma única lágrima descia pela face salpicada de pontos castanhos.

                “Castiel, você me perdoa?” murmurou, ainda incrédulo de que podiam encontrar um caminho em meio às próprias inseguranças.   

                Os braços de Castiel subiram, envolvendo seu pescoço e trazendo-o para perto de si. Dean permitiu-se finalmente respirar, como se não o tivesse feito por muito tempo. Como se Castiel fosse o próprio ar que lhe permitia existir.

                O pranto compartilhado logo se tornou um riso de alívio. Estavam de novo onde sempre deveriam ter estado.

                Como por uma atração inexorável, seus lábios se uniram e assim ficaram por um longo tempo.


	23. Chapter 23

                Não podiam precisar o momento, durante o demorado beijo, em que Dean escorregara da cadeira e tinham ficado os dois de joelhos, frente a frente, no chão da cabana.

                Encostaram as testas por um momento, sem fôlego, os olhos fechados.

                “Nunca mais, Dean...” ofegou o homem cujos cabelos escuros estavam mais desalinhados do que jamais tinham estado.

                “Nunca mais, Cas.” Tinha sido a única resposta possível.

                Olharam-se, as almas leves.

                Um gesto os fez ficarem de pé. Um impulso na direção certa e se viram os dois nus sobre a cama, no pequeno quarto que tinham construído juntos.

                A ausência prolongada amplificava o desejo e as bocas procuravam na pele o sabor conhecido, em lábios, pescoços, peitos, coxas, pênis. Mãos deslizavam por toda a extensão dos corpos excitados, enquanto membros se entrelaçavam. Logo, uma perna foi trazida para cima, enganchada em um braço e dedos se puseram a trabalhar, agilmente, preparando o caminho para o encontro pleno.

                Quando um avançou e o outro recebeu, com prazer, a intromissão, seus olhos se encontraram e, por um momento, não havia Cas nem havia Dean. O universo girava à volta deles, onde se encontravam e tudo o mais perdera o sentido. Juntos, mergulharam em direção ao clímax, um lábio apertado entre os dentes, pálpebras semicerradas, gemidos incontroláveis.

                Depois, no aconchego compartilhado sob a colcha, um arrepio, uma testa repousando tranquilamente num peito suado. Sorrisos impossíveis de evitar, sussurros gentis, murmúrios suaves, até o sono os vencer.

*****

                A tarde já ia longe quando Castiel despertou. Dean estava em seus braços, as costas contra seu peito. O contentamento era visível em sua atitude relaxada. Após tantas noites insones, o descanso induzido pelo prazer era irresistível. Ele ficou ali, apenas apreciando a beleza do homem que compartilharia sua cama por toda a vida, se assim o desejasse. Castiel não tinha planos de deixá-lo ir, tendo-o encontrado ao final de uma busca muito extensa. Ainda se surpreendia como esse mundo rústico o havia conquistado, mas sabia que a maior parte do encanto vinha do cowboy generoso que se encontrava com ele ali.

                Quando Dean se moveu, lentamente, para encontrar com os lábios a boca inchada de Castiel, este riu, de pura alegria.

                “Olá, Cas...” Disse Dean, emulando o cumprimento que sempre recebia.

                “Boa tarde, Dean. Parece que perdemos a hora do almoço...” Disse, ao ouvir o estômago do companheiro reclamar.

                Dean também sorriu e lembrou de algo. Levantou rapidamente, enrolou-se na colcha, incitando um protesto do homem que ficara a descoberto sobre o colchão e deixou o quarto.

                O ar que vinha de fora agora era mais agradável, mas mesmo assim quando Dean voltou com algo escondido sob o tecido florido, Castiel estava arrepiado. Sentou-se na cama, esticando a colcha sobre eles outra vez e entregou-lhe o embrulho de papel pardo.

                As sobrancelhas de Castiel se elevaram quando viram que o objeto tinha vindo de San Francisco, a data da postagem do início de sua viagem.

                “Chegou há alguns dias... Mas eu não sabia como lhe entregar... Não pensei que... fosse aceitar.”

                As mãos bonitas que Dean tanto apreciava já estavam puxando o barbante, ansiosas por saber o que continha o misterioso pacote.

                Retirado o papel, havia um invólucro de madeira fina. Levantando os olhos, Castiel sorriu.

                Dentro dele, uma pequena pintura a óleo continha uma vista do por do sol sobre o Lago Tahoe, uma profusão de cores quentes contra um fundo azul escuro, refletido na superfície plácida da água. Era uma lembrança de todas as vezes que tinham estado no lugar favorito de Castiel, de mãos dadas, observando o céu ao cair da noite.

                Os olhos marejados, o homem de cabelos escuros levantou a mão para tocar os lábios macios, depois a face daquele que lhe dera o presente. As palavras lhe escapavam. Era uma recordação concreta de que possuíam este lugar.

                “Pensei que gostaria de pendurá-lo em nosso quarto, lá no rancho, sobre a cama... para nos lembrarmos de que o paraíso existe.” Murmurou Dean, emocionado.

                Castiel puxou Dean contra si, agradecendo o gesto carinhoso, com beijo após beijo, até estarem novamente envolvidos um pelo outro.

*****

                A noite chegou e com ela a preocupação. Não haviam avisado ninguém de que estavam ali e, apesar da vontade de permanecerem até o dia seguinte, tinham que partir.

                Foram em direção à casa onde Castiel tinha estado hospedado nos últimos dias. Encontraram Garth bastante agitado pela ausência dos dois. Dean sabia que Sam e Jéssica não seriam diferentes.

                Enviaram-no, então, à sede do rancho, para que avisasse a todos que estavam bem e que ficariam ali para resolver o problema no qual Castiel estivera trabalhando pelos últimos dias.

                Sozinhos outra vez, não conseguiam parar de se tocar, como se necessitassem comprovar a todo momento que tudo estava bem.

*****

                Quando Garth se aproximou a galope, Sam respirou fundo.

                Saiu com a noiva ao encontro do vaqueiro franzino, que descia do cavalo, um sorriso tranquilizador no rosto.

                “Eles estão bem. Vão ficar por lá para resolver a questão da cerca com Mr. Adler amanhã. Pediram que viesse avisá-los.”

                Enquanto Jéssica olhava para Sam, embevecida, Garth se afastava puxando o cavalo pelas rédeas.

                “É bom ver aqueles dois de bem outra vez.” Disse, voltando-se ao casal, sorridente, desaparecendo, então, no estábulo.

                Sam fechou os olhos, pensando em como é que eles não conseguiam ser mais discretos. Olhando para Jéssica, percebeu o que acontecia. Dean olhava para Castiel como Jéssica olhava para ele. E para aquilo... não havia solução.


	24. Epílogo

                Dean e Castiel decidiram à mesa do café que a casa que tinha sido dos Braeden seria oferecida a Sam e Jessica como moradia após o casamento. Combinaram que iriam comprar alguns móveis que faltavam e consertar o que fosse necessário, deixando-a pronta para ser habitada. Se isso fazia com que tivessem que ficar hospedados ali por mais alguns dias, que assim fosse. Passar mais tempo juntos era só o que desejam naquele momento.

                Castiel falou também a respeito de Garth e da noiva que vivia na Califórnia. Pensava que poderiam vir morar na pequena casa que ficava próxima, a fim de ajudar os recém-casados nas tarefas domésticas, se concordassem com a proposta.

                Antes de irem encontrar o indelicado Mr. Zacariah Adler para discutir a cerca dele que estava claramente invadindo a propriedade que pertencia agora aos dois irmãos e Castiel, tomaram seu tempo para beijarem-se, antecipando a falta de outras oportunidades naquele dia, até que estivessem sozinhos novamente.

*****

                Os pais de Jéssica chegaram e foram muito bem recebidos. Era um casal culto e refinado, mas não haviam perdido a apreciação pela vida simples e aprovaram, incondicionalmente, a decisão da filha de morar ali.

                Hospedaram-se no hotel  _Gold Hill_  e levaram-na com eles, para os últimos preparativos antes da cerimônia. Sam os viu partir, dividido entre a felicidade da proximidade do enlace a falta antecipada que a jovem lhe faria por alguns dias.

                Dean colocou o braço ao redor de seus ombros ao vê-lo parado na varanda, o olhar perdido ao longe. Dean sabia, mais do que ninguém, o que era sofrer a ausência de quem se amava.

*****

                O pastor Jim Murphy viera de Virginia City oficiar a cerimônia. Muitos amigos da cidade também haviam vindo, entre eles o velho amigo Bobby Singer, que estava emocionado como se fosse seu próprio filho casando.

                O pai de Jéssica a levou ao altar improvisado na varanda da casa, que estava decorada com muitas flores. Dean era o padrinho de Sam e Jéssica, na ausência de uma dama de honra, solicitou que Castiel fosse o seu padrinho.

                A cerimônia foi emocionante e após encerrada, com um apaixonado beijo dos noivos sob as vistas de seus parentes e amigos, a festa invadiu a noite, com música e dança. A felicidade era geral.  

                Quando os noivos partiram, dirigindo-se à casa que Dean e Castiel haviam preparado para eles, finalmente se viram sozinhos novamente na sede do rancho.

                Dean estava na varanda, observando os últimos convidados deixarem a festa quando Castiel o veio encontrar.

                Percebeu quando o companheiro passou as costas da mão pelo rosto, enxugando disfarçadamente uma lágrima. Sabia, também, não ser uma demonstração de tristeza. Ele estava feliz pelo irmão, que tinha casado com a mulher que amava.

                Castiel o tomou pela mão, indiferente a quem pudesse estar observando e o puxou para dentro. Fechou a porta e o abraçou.

*****

                Deitados no escuro, Dean apoiado no peito de Castiel, cansados demais para dormir, aconchegavam-se no calor mútuo. Tinha sido uma semana muito atarefada para todos. Dean havia proposto, apesar de saber da dificuldade, que passassem alguns dias na cabana.

                “Dean, a lua de mel é dos dois. Nós temos que ficar e manter o rancho funcionando.”

                “Eu sei, mas depois de nossa reconciliação tivemos muito pouco tempo só para nós. Isso é inaceitável!”

                Castiel o beijou. Tinha que concordar com Dean. Eles precisavam passar mais tempo a sós.

                Ficaram em silêncio, sonhando com o seu especial refúgio, quando Castiel lembrou de algo que tinha que perguntar ao parceiro:

                “Dean, hoje durante a cerimônia, um fato me ocorreu.”

                “Sim?”

                “Quando o pastor falou os nomes de todos, nomes completos... Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Pediu-me que o chamasse de Dean, mas você me chamava a maior parte das vezes de Novak e outras de Jim. E com bastante mau humor, se me recordo bem..."

                O homem sardento lembrou com constrangimento como relutara em demonstrar o quanto tinha começado a apreciar o caráter do outro. Lançou um olhar embaraçado a ele, que o incitava a continuar:

                "Quando conheceu meu primeiro nome, passou a me chamar por ele. Nunca entendi o porquê...”

                Dean, apesar de tanto tempo ainda se sentiu corar. Ele pensou que jamais teria que contar aquilo a alguém.

                “Bem... é que...” Começou, mas então se levantou bruscamente e foi até a cômoda onde guardava suas coisas mais importantes. Remexeu uma caixa e voltou com um pequeno objeto no punho fechado.

                Deitou-se recostado à cabeceira e puxou Castiel para junto de si:

                “Quando eu era pequeno e minha mãe ainda era viva... Eu não devia ter mais do que três anos, acho. Ela sempre me dizia que os anjos cuidavam de mim.” Abrindo a mão, mostrou um medalhão antigo, com a imagem de um anjo em relevo.

                Castiel o tomou entre os dedos, observando-o de perto.

                “Quando descobri que tinha nome de anjo... e depois do que tinha feito por mim, recuperando meu dinheiro, ajudando Cassie...” parou, encabulado.

                Castiel levantou os olhos, encontrando os do homem ao seu lado.

                “... fazia sentido chamá-lo assim.” Disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Você parecia... um anjo da guarda."

                Percebendo a reação emocionada do companheiro, completou:

                “Depois... salvou-me do incêndio. Você tem... me protegido desde que nos conhecemos. Com sua presença, você restabeleceu a fé de minha mãe, Cas.”

                Não havia palavras para responder a isso. Castiel só podia abraçá-lo com força e demonstrar, em gestos, o que sentia por Dean.

*****

                Às vezes, quando ia visitar o irmão, Dean ainda se surpreendia com todas as mudanças que haviam ocorrido em sua vida.

                E quando a pequena Mary veio correndo em sua direção, as perninhas roliças ainda inseguras, não pode deixar de pensar em como o tempo tinha passado depressa.

                A filha de Sam e Jéssica tinha pouco mais do que um ano e era uma criança forte e saudável, como os pais. Seu melhor amigo era Theodore, filho de Garth e Bess, um garoto um pouco mais velho do que ela, mas que ainda não se aventurara a caminhar sozinho. Dean podia ver o pequeno Teddy apoiado na balaustrada da varanda, esperando o retorno da companheira de brincadeiras, um beicinho se formando no rosto gorducho.

                Quando Dean entrou na casa, tinha uma criança em cada braço e saudou a cunhada com alegria. Jessica e Bess estavam fazendo conservas e aquela visão o agradava muito. Tantos anos cercado apenas por homens fazia com que tivesse uma apreciação ainda maior pelos dotes femininos.

                Sam estava em Virginia City, como todos os dias, em seu escritório de advocacia. Tinha uma clientela grande, sendo bastante conceituado. Dean sentia um orgulho enorme do irmão.

                “Sam me disse para passar por aqui e deixar alguns documentos. Estou indo pescar com Cas esta semana, já o avisei.”

                Jessica sorriu frente à palavra “pescar”, mas nada disse. Ela sabia o quanto aqueles homens apreciavam seus retiros periódicos na cabine da montanha. A situação que viviam não era ideal, mas não havendo o que pudessem fazer para remediá-la, contornavam-na da melhor maneira possível. E eram extremamente felizes juntos, mesmo que tivessem que viver seu romance à margem da sociedade.

                Conhecendo a apreciação do cunhado pela boa mesa, pediu que esperasse um momento e lhe preparou uma cesta contendo pão, carne assada e alguns vidros de conserva recém-feitos, sua contribuição ao momento de isolamento dos dois. Quando voltou com o farnel, encontrou Dean rolando com as crianças no chão da ampla cozinha, sob o olhar divertido de Bess.

                Dean beijou os pequeninos, abraçou Jessica e acenou para Bess, indo finalmente ao encontro de seu companheiro.

*****

                Castiel estava sentado nos degraus da frente da pequena casa de troncos, esperando. Havia vindo na frente, já que Dean tinha algumas coisas a fazer no rancho antes de poder dedicar-se às suas pequenas férias.

                Quando o viu aproximar-se, levantou e foi caminhando a seu encontro.

                Parou junto a Impala e sorriu para o cavaleiro, que apeou diretamente em seus braços. Não perdiam tempo quando estavam ali. As demonstrações de afeto eram constantes e irrestritas. Essa era a regra que haviam imposto a si mesmos e a seguiam à risca, alegremente.

                Caminharam abraçados até a cabana, deixando a cesta que Jéssica lhes mandara sobre a mesa.

                “Vamos?” perguntou Castiel, impaciente.

                “Só um minuto.” Abriu a porta do quarto e pegou um cobertor. “Não quero sentar na grama molhada outra vez.”

                Castiel riu. A desculpa era sempre essa, desde uma ocasião em que haviam molhado as calças sentando-se no chão numa época úmida. Sabia que agora era só motivo para poderem deitar no chão, ao ar livre e se beijarem, enquanto assistiam ao por do sol.

                O caminho era tão conhecido que o poderiam fazer de olhos fechados. As mãos atadas e os sorrisos compartilhados eram comuns nesse trajeto.

                Chegando ao local favorito do homem de olhos azuis, Dean estendeu o cobertor sobre a relva e puxou o amante sobre si. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Castiel se sentou. Tinham vindo aqui por um motivo e precisavam aproveitá-lo.

                Com um suspiro voltou os olhos para o céu que se tingira de vermelho, rosa, laranja, amarelo e lilás, enquanto a escuridão se aproximava aos poucos. Abaixo, a superfície do lago refletia com perfeição aquele espetáculo que acontecia todos os dias. Era uma pena não poderem assisti-lo assim com mais frequência.

                Dean se sentou também e colocando um braço em torno dos ombros de Castiel o puxou para mais perto. As palavras eram absolutamente desnecessárias frente à beleza que se descortinava no horizonte.

                Ambos sabiam que enquanto houvesse nascer e por do sol, existiria o amor que unia Dean e Cas.


End file.
